Educating Bella
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward Cullen is just your average teenage boy, but he's not. He is responsible. He is very intelligent. He is known as the school geek and freak. And of course... he has a crush on the most popular girl in school. Bella Swan. Things don't start the best for them but as time goes a spark is lit on both sides. They go through a lot in this story. Also a lot of fun!
1. The Start

Edward's POV:

Being the school geek was no piece of cake. Things got thrown at me. People laughed at me. I also got called many unflattering names.

Unlike others, but I'll get back to that later.

The bottom line of being a geek was that you are the most unpopular person in the entire school. Which also means no one talks to you, unless of course they are insulting you. The thing I got called the most was 'nerdy Ed' but it was that amongst many.

Being the geek of the school also means you have to be crushing on the most popular girl in the school. Bella Swan. Nothing could fully describe how beautiful she was. She had dark brown hair, and an angelic face. Let's not forget about those eyes either, they could make your insides melt. She also had a nickname here that suited her well, and it was a lot better that the ones I'm called, McDreamy. The boys here picked it out.

Unfortunately, she's a jerk. A massive jerk. Just like the rest of them. It annoys me immensely with how much I hate her and how much I am attracted to her at the same time.

With a sigh, I slammed my locker door shut.

Not a mere second later, and I found myself falling face first onto the floor. My nerdy glasses flew off the crook of my nose, and smashed onto the floor. I suppressed a groan. It wasn't an unusual thing to be tripped over in the corridors... for me any way.

Laughter filled my ears, and I recognised Mike Newton's and Lauren Mallory's laugh amongst them. I had gotten used to their evil snickers. They were the main bullies that seemed to love targeting the pathetic loser Edward Cullen.

A foot stomped down in front of my face, effectively destroying my nerdy glasses. I groaned, _not again... _

I pushed myself up, using my hands on the ground, and lifted up my broken glasses and bag.

"See ya later nerdy Ed." Mike snickered, no sympathy and no guilt with what he has been doing to me for years now.

"I hope not." I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me.

"Do you need some help there." A friendly familiar voice asked me politely.

I chuckled and shook my head, "That's alright, their gone now."

Leah nodded and she had a deep frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

"I don't think you should be asking me that." Leah let out a small chuckle as she looked me up and down, but not in the way that made me want to cringe.

"I'm fine," I reassured, "Their not doing anything that hasn't been done to me before."

Leah sighed with an emotion I couldn't comprehend or understand. Leah wasn't popular, but she also wasn't unpopular either. She was settled in the middle. Yet still she helps the lowest guy on the school food chain out. Though she does it when the crowd has cleared, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because she was still there. But she was there alone. No one else in this place asked me if I was okay.

"I wish they would stop." Leah's frown took appearance once again.

"Your not the only one." I put on a small smile.

She smiled for a mere second, "What class have you got next?"

"English." I answered from memory, after all I had a very good memory. A photographic memory in fact, which meant I remember being a toddler as clear as it being yesterday.

"I'll walk you." Leah nodded, but more to herself than anyone.

"I don't need a babysitter." I objected.

"You think I'm babysitting you?" Leah raised a brow, "I'm just making sure you don't run into that crowd on your way there. Now come on."

I sighed and just went with it, "Fine."

She was my only friend so I wasn't going to jeopardize it.

Pulling my chair from under my usual desk, I took my seat carefully. Carefully because I was probably the biggest klutz you will ever meet. I rested my books onto the table and slid them to the top right corner, and placed my pen in the middle of my desk.

My crush, Bella Swan, walked through the doors with half the male population behind her. That included Mike Newton. I pursed my lips tightly and folded my arms. My glasses were broken, but my vision was okay enough to see how perfect Bella's face was still.

I watched her as she took her seat at the back row of the classroom. She made eye contact with me once and for a split second, and it was enough to make me blush. Dammit! I hate the effect she has on me. I hate her.

"Okay your homework was to write your interpretations of who you think is to blame for the death of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher began formally as he paced up along the rows. "I presume everyone did it," Then his eyes landed on Bella and he sighed, "Do I dare ask."

"I didn't get it." Bella replied to the teacher, and I highly doubted that she even listened to the teacher setting the homework.

"What didn't you get Ms. Swan?" The teacher questioned as he folded his arms.

"All of it." Bella shrugged.

Mike chuckled and turned in his seat to look at her from the front.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't remember you doing one single piece of homework for me Ms. Swan." The teacher had his eyes focussed on her.

"Yes I have." Bella objected with fake passion.

Which made the class laugh, excluding me.

"Charming a boy in your class into doing your homework doesn't count." The teacher shook his head and made the class laugh.

Bella smiled slightly, amused.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"I think it's time we sorted you out." The teacher began.

Bella gave him a questioning look, "You gonna kill me?"

The class laughed again.

The teacher sighed and shook his head, "No, but I am going to get you a tutor. You need to start working hard. Anyone in here want to tutor Bella after school?"

Hands in the classroom raised abruptly, in fact everyone had raised their hands.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tutor you Bella." Mike Newton grinned widely in a cocky way, there was a second meaning to what he was saying and everyone knew it. I fought away the frown trying to crawl on my face.

Bella flashed him a dreamy smile.

Mike gasped, however I had gotten used to her famous angel-like smile. It still had the same effect on me, but I could control my reaction considerably better.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." The teacher disagreed. "How about..." His eyes wandered around the room until they landed on me, "Edward Cullen?"

My eyes widened and I was quickly filled up with nerves. Tutoring Bella Swan after school, on our own. Part of me was excited and saw it as an opportunity. The other half was dreading it. I knew I would be a nervous stuttering idiot.

"Can't you kill me instead?" Bella groaned.

The class laughed, and this time I laughed as well, though my laugh came out nervous strangle.

"Ms. Swan." The teacher sighed loudly, "You will stay in class for an hour every Tuesday and Thursday lunch."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"I might just throw in Friday as well." The teacher smirked back.

Do I get a say in this?

"Fuck off I'm not doing that!" Bella objected.

The class made weird sounds when she had sworn at the teacher.

"Ms. Swan, get out of my classroom immediately!" He bellowed furiously.

"Can I leave school?" Bella asked from her desk.

"No, you can not Ms. Swan. Now go to the headmaster's room!" He demanded.

Bella sighed. It wasn't particularly unusual for Bella to be sent to the headmaster's room. In fact I doubt there is a lesson I have been with her when she hasn't been sent to the headmaster.

"Can I escort her?" Mike Newton raised his hand abruptly, when Bella was at the door with her hand resting on the handle.

"I think she knows her way to the headmaster's office by now Mr. Newton." He replied with a glance in her direction.

"I don't go that often." Bella objected.

"Knowing Bella though sir, she will get in her car and drive off." Mike made his point.

The teacher thought for a long moment, "Okay, I agree."

"Yes!" Mike made a fist in the air as he jumped out of his seat.

"But not by you Mike." The teacher quickly dismissed his joy. Then he looked to me, "Edward, would you care to take Bella to the Head office?"

"I'm not going to my car." Bella tried to convince.

I sighed and nodded to my teacher.

"Your kidding?" Bella was still looking at the teacher, "What's he going to do? Tackle me to the floor if I head out the front doors?"

The class laughed once again. I could feel the glaring eyes of Mike Newton on the side of my face, and I knew in that moment that I was in for one hell of a beating tonight. That's just great, as if I don't go through enough. The teacher didn't retaliate, and he waved us off. I passed through the door, and when Bella did she slammed the door with anger.

God she's like a child! I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Bella snapped at me. Jerk.

"Nothing." I replied simply.

Bella looked at me for a moment, and I could feel the heat of her gaze devouring me. Before she started heading for the main doors, running a hand through the quiff of her amazing hair. It was a habit she has head ever since I've known her. An cute habit, and a little bit sexy if I'm honest. She was about to disappear. For god sakes...

"Where are you going?" I called over.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Bella briefly spun around.

I chased her down, "The teacher said you have to go to the headmaster's."

Bella stopped walking and faced me, "And what are you going to do?"

I closed my mouth and just looked at her. There was nothing a little geek like me could do to the big bad girl Bella Swan. I can't believe I have a crush on this Jerk! I bet God is laughing up there at me right now, a bit like everyone else. Bella kept eye contact with me for a second more, before carrying off. I just stood there and watched her leave.


	2. First Study Lesson

Edward's POV:

The next morning, I arrived at school a tad late. It wasn't my fault though. After school yesterday I had gotten more of a beating than normal. Of course it was by the usual characters: Mike, Tyler, Oliver, and Sam. Bastards. My old worn out red truck parked up in the space away from everyone else. My eyes briefly studied Bella's dark grey Mercedes parked on the other side. Much nicer than what I drive.

Jogging up the school steps I entered the building. Corridors were clear. Classroom doors shut. Abruptly, a felt a hard force come in contact with the side of my face and knock me off my feet. I was surprised, but not too surprised. Sudden attacks like these weren't that unusual for me.

"There you are Cullen," Mike spat as he hovered over me, "We've been waiting for you. Need a hand up?"

I groaned from the floor and ignored his hand that was stuck out towards me.

I felt a sharp pain in the side of me, just below my ribs. Tyler. He kept kicking me for what seemed like forever. Mike snickered and joined in with the fun. I clenched my jaw and endured the pain, not fighting back like I should.

Bella's POV:

Standing outside of the classroom, leaning against the left side of the door, I waited for the bell to go after being sent out of the classroom. The teacher entered the corridor and closed the door behind himself.

His gaze immediately snapped to me, "What do you want to be when your older?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well whatever you some day want to be, you'll never succeed with the way your heading Ms Swan." He tried to get through to me.

"Why is that your problem?" I kept my tone guarded as I spoke, my eyes looking past him.

He sighed and folded his arms, "I hope you haven't forgotten your staying behind in the study room for lunch."

"How could I?" I spoke sarcastically.

"I don't know." The teacher shrugged, "You seem to forget everything else."

I just looked at him.

Edward's POV:

Sitting down on the study room sofa, I waited patiently for Bella Swan. Nervously and terrified. The room I was in was medium sized I guess. It contained three sofa's, two of them sided by the small coffee table in the centre, and the other one against the wall the other side. The furniture and style of the study room was suppose to make you feel comfortable and at home.

However I was too nervous to be comfortable.

The door slowly opened and butterflies flew around in my stomach. Though there was no need as I saw our teacher that arranged this study meeting appear in the door way. His eyes glanced around, before his expression turned angry.

"Where's Ms. Swan?"

"I don't know sir." I answered honestly.

He nodded to himself and left, shutting the door behind him and setting off to search for Bella I imagine. Everyone knew Bella wasn't scared of any of the teacher's. So she didn't care about the consequences. If Bella was going to be controlled some how, she needed much stricter and scarier teachers. But could Bella ever be disciplined?

Bella's POV:

Mike Newton had me pinned to his locker with his lips moving over mine, just for the sake of it I kissed him back. He was quite cute I guess. Mike moaned in the kiss lightly, and he wrapped an arm wrap around my waist and let his other hand grip onto my side. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The kiss was alright, but it was just another kiss with another guy for me. Nothing special.

Taking me by surprise, a hand grabbed Mike and pulled him away. Mike was about to yell at the person, but he stopped himself when he realised it was our teacher. I sighed in defeat. Sir grabbed me before dragging me along with him somewhere. Unfortunately I have a pretty good idea of where we were heading.

The teacher stopped at the door before opening it and throwing me inside and looking to Edward, "Any problems then just send for me."

Edward nodded with a nervous expression.

Sir slammed the door shut.

I moved my gaze from the door and over to Edward. _Great_. I sighed in boredom already and collapsed to the opposite sofa. Edward kept his eyes every where but on me.

"Um, sir gave us a sheet that we have to complete as a minimum to do, then we have to revise through the books." Edward announced, shifting some sheets around.

"That's all we have to do? A sheet?" I sat up, glancing down at the sheet.

"Uh yeah... and revise." Edward finished.

I patted my pockets for a pen and realized that I don't have one, "Do you have a pen?"

Edward lifted one up from in front of him and passed it to me. When he did his hand came into contact with mine, and when it did I felt something spark inside of me, like an electric current running from the point we touched and passing up through my arm. Hmm... that's weird. I vaguely noticed Edward shiver straight after. I glanced at him briefly before looking down at the sheet.

However, he didn't say this sheet was fucking impossible! I hate English.

"What does that mean?" I pointed at the word.

"It's onomatopoeia." Edward replied like it was blatantly obvious.

I looked at him with high confusion, "You just made that up didn't you?" What kind of word was that?

"Onomatopoeia is a word that sounds like the sound made for example: bang, crash, clap..." Edward trailed off with a shrug.

"Why do you speak like a dictionary?" I questioned him.

"Dictionaries don't speak." Edward looked at me weirdly.

"But if they did they would sound like you." I replied back.

"Why do you speak like a jerk?" Edward questioned me this time. To be honest I was surprised by his sudden confidence to say that, and he seemed like he was as well.

"I'm not a jerk." I objected in not a very convincing tone, because I knew I was jerk.

Edward looked at me with disbelief, "Your a complete jerk. You don't care about any one but yourself, it's the definition of being a jerk."

"Here we are with the dictionary talk again." I noted.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella!" I recognised Rosalie's voice call me after she had opened the door partly. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, red shirt with all the buttons done up and sleeves folded up and a black coat. It was her favourite outfit. Alice picked it out for her. Alice also picked out my clothes; black skinny trousers and shoes, with a darkish blue jumper with small white hearts on it. Me and Rosalie never really got a say in what we wore, but I wasn't complaining, Alice is good at picking stuff out. "Did you and Mike Newton kiss?"

Edward's face snapped to mine.

"Uh yeah," I looked at her confused, "How did you know that? Your not stalking either of us are you?"

Rosalie laughed with amusement, "No and fair play he's cute."

I chuckled at that.

Rosalie's eyes landed on Edward then she gave me a questioning look, "Have you moved onto the geeks now?"

"Definitely not." I shook my head once.

Edward's head lowering down.

"Well, you should consider it. You need to get out there more and fuck a load of guys than you have. You got the looks so what's stopping you?" Rosalie looked like she really didn't understand. "Why don't you have more sex?"

"Because I'm only seventeen." I wrote my name on the top of the sheet i had to complete.

Rosalie snickered, "It's not stopping me."

"Yeah well nothing does." I replied.

Rosalie gave me a look, "You should be careful, I could totally kick your ass."

I laughed. Rosalie knows boxing and Judo, and has been doing it since she was nine. Though I do have a good pain tolerance after being beaten up all the time when I was little.

"Any way, I'll catch ya later." Rosalie waved before slipping out the room.

"Mike Newton? Really?" Edward let out a nervous chuckle and he seemed really bothered about something but I'm not sure what. "Don't you think you deserve better than that?"

I tilted my head with mostly confusion, "I thought I was a jerk?"

Edward was looking me directly in the eye with a curious expression for a long silent moment, "Maybe that's a coping mechanism."

I looked up at him at that, "I don't need a coping mechanism for anything."

"Don't you?" Edward tilted his head slightly and looked like he was examining me.

I glanced away, scrunched up the sheet while saying, "I'm not much for studying." Then I threw the scruched up sheet in the bin on the other side of the room, successfully.

* * *

"I thought you had to stay in the study room all lunch." Rosalie seemed surprised but glad to see me outside.

"I got bored." I stated which was partially the truth.

Rosalie made a face that said 'alright' and she nodded.

"Hey Bella!" Lauren called my name.

I turned around to face her.

"Have you got any plans tomorrow night?" She asked me and by the way she spoke I assumed she had something planned.

"I don't think so, why?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"All of us are planning on going to La Push for a bonfire on the beach, we can bring snacks and stuff, it should be fun." Lauren invited me.

"Bonfires?" I raised a brow, "Are you allowed them on the beach?"

Lauren shrugged, "Does it matter?"

A smirk crossed over my lips, "Count me in."

Lauren chuckled and looked to Rosalie.

"I'll be there." Rosalie nodded once.

Lauren skipped back off to the gang again.

Rosalie faced me again, "So that geek you were with," She started, "What's his name?"

I was a bit confused with the question but I answered it nontheless, "Edward."

Rosalie nodded and pursed her lips lightly, "He's cute."

I gave her a questioning look, "Edward?"

"Yeah, he's got nice hair, a sharp jaw, and those geeky glasses are adorable on him." Rosalie explained her opinion.

My eyes moved from her and over to Edward who was sitting on his own as he read a book.

I shook my head, "I don't see it."

Rosalie laughed at that and shrugged.

Edward's POV:

Soon later after reading a chemistry book outside, the bell went and I waltzed through and into the school. Thankfully avoiding Mike Newton. I can't believe he and Bella were kissing again! I knew it wasn't the first time they had kissed but she was kissing him again! Why? Mike Newton was no where near good enough for her!

_And you are?_ The little voice inside me scoffed.

_Shut up!_ I yelled at the voice inside my head.

"Hey." Leah appeared out of no where and to the side of me.

"Hi." I replied slightly startled.

"Sorry." She chuckled at me jumping. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"She asked the geek." I quipped in.

Leah laughed and faced fully to me, "Well you do now. Your coming with me to La Push, it's gonna be fun. I just got invited by Lauren."

I stopped walking, "There's no way I am going."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"You were invited. I wasn't." I shook my head slightly as I spoke, "Believe me, if you bring me to that party then you will be brought down near enough to my level."

"Your so sweet." Leah smiled, "But your coming and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I gave her a look, "You can't make me."

* * *

With an almost sulky expression, I had my arms folded as I followed Leah along the beach.

**Beach scene next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Stand Up For The Geek

Edward's POV:

"I can't believe you are making me do this." I muttered over to Leah.

She let out a light chuckle and kicked a pebble so it skimmed across the sand ahead of us. It must be at least nine now, the darkness had already taken over of the sky, and the stars were shinning brightly. Earlier today when I had asked my father if I was allowed out tonight, let me tell you this, he was a little surprised. I never really leave the house besides going to school. I know right, what kind of sad life is this. But I had homework to do and revision. I always put that first. I had nothing else to put first.

With every step, the burning fire got brighter and hotter. I glanced over to Leah. She seemed quite at ease and she didn't look worried about turning up with me. I guess it was just me who was worried then. This is ridiculous, some things not right in the world if someone feels nervous to go to the same beach as others. Why are some people so mean to others? What was the point? The world would be such a nicer place if everyone was kind to one another.

"Leah." A girl I knew to be Jessica gave her a nod as a greeting. She didn't even acknowledge me. It could be worse I suppose.

"Jess." Leah nodded back. I looked to Leah, and she gazed back. She then cracked a smile and took a seat on a wooden log someone must had found and pulled up.

I sat down next to her hesitantly when she patted the space next to her. My eyes were left to wander, and it didn't take me long to realize that Bella was not here.

Bella's POV:

Knock. Knock.

The knocking woke me up, and I sat up slightly and rubbed my eyes. The television was still on and I used the remote next to me to turn it off.

Knock. Knock.

I ran a hand through the quiff in my hair and blinked a few times as I got up off the couch and walked over to the door. When I answered it, I revealed Rosalie standing there. She had dark blue jeans on, red shirt, and black coat. As soon as the door was opened she wandered inside as if the house were her own, which I guess it kind of is, she's here all the time.

"I don't know why you bother knocking," I started before closing the door. "You have a key."

"Correction. _Did_ have a key." Rosalie pointed.

I gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged, "I lost it."

"You lost it? There better not be a random guy out there with a key to this house." I stated.

"Well if he's hot I say let him in." Rosalie smirked.

I smiled slightly. Rosalie was probably the biggest player you will ever meet. I mean I've slept with a few guys before but no where near as much as Rosalie, or as much as Lauren and Jessica.

"Any way, you ready to go?" Rosalie turned to me.

"Go where?" I had obviously forgotten.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Lauren's beach fire party thing."

"That was tonight?" I grabbed my phone of the side.

"Yep, now let's go. We're late as it is."

Edward's POV:

On my far right, towards the see, there was a group of boys playing football. The group was made up of guys from the other school around here. All of which were very tanned and muscular.

"Hey come on let's make this fire bigger!" Lauren hopped up. She had previously been charming a guy to death, kissing up and down his neck while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. I have to admit that Lauren is really attractive, but she didn't hold anything against Bella. Plus Lauren was a complete slut, and a massive bully. Bella was a jerk but she didn't go out of her way to bully anyone.

Leah bounced up and helped Lauren chuck fire wood into the blazing flames. Both of them were smiling as they did so. One of the guys behind them must have made a joke because they both turned around to laugh.

I heard shuffling behind me and a second later I found that Rosalie had taken a seat next to me, "Hey there...?"

"Edward." I finished for her with surprise in my tone.

"Edward." Rosalie let my name roll off her tongue. "So, enjoying the party?"

"Uh, sure." I nodded, nervous. I heard flirtatious whistling from over where that group of guys were. My eyes looked over to see that all their faces were directed at Bella who had just popped something down beside Jessica. Bella gave them a confused look. Two of them laughed. One of them waved her over. The rest just kept on a goofy grin.

"Edward?" Rosalie tried to bring my attention.

My head snapped over but my mind was somewhere else.

"You okay?" She seemed slightly concerned for me.

"Hey sexy come over here and play with us!" One of the boys in that group called Bella as she sat down on the sand next to Angela. Though Bella is a jerk she was nice to Angela, mainly because her brother was friends with her and told Bella to be nice to her. A week later Angela was getting beaten up by Lauren and her bitchy friends and Bella stopped it with few words. Lauren was never going to cross Bella.

"Dreamy over there!" Another called with a chuckle.

Angela turned to Bella with a sweet smile, "I think they're calling you."

Bella was looking at the can of coke in her hands, and she smiled slightly for a second but said nothing.

"Edward?" Rosalie called me again, glancing at Bella for a second. She had obviously followed my gaze.

I shook my head of thoughts, "Sorry, what were you saying."

Rosalie let out a sharp breath as she watched me.

Then I heard a squeal over to where I had been looking. My eyes of course snapped back over there. To see that three of the guys had came over to take Bella hostage. One of them had picked her up, literally, with ease and ran away with her. The other two running along with him, laughing. When they met with the rest he popped her down, only so some other guy could grab her from behind with a friendly grin. Before he playfully fell backwards while taking Bella with him, so they were on the floor together. The guys around laughed. The guy who did it grinned. Bella smiled amusedly.

I heard Angela chuckle before going back to her book.

Jacob's POV:

"Your really pretty." I complimented her with a grin. It was dark, but it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see how amazingly dreamy this girl is. Paul had his arms wrapped around her from behind with his lips on her neck. Lucky bastard. Least I got to pick her up.

"Thanks." She ran a and through the quiff in her hair. "I guess."

"Adorable." Jarred commented before throwing the ball at Sam.

"More like sexy." Paul winked.

Leah's POV:

I watched through angry eyes at the scene in front of me. Rosalie was flirting with Edward, _my_ Edward. Well I guess he wasn't _my_ Edward but he will be one day. I will make sure of it. We were meant to be together.

Edward chuckled at something Rosalie had said, but for some reason his eyes kept flicking over to where the group of guys were playing football.

I was the one who brought Edward here, no one else was going to invite him. No one should be flirting with him! I should be the one up there making him laugh! The night wasn't suppose to go like this. I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie, if it came down to a choice who do you think Edward would choose?

Edward's POV:

I chuckled again at something Rosalie had said. To be honest I wasn't paying that much of attention. My thoughts and concentration was directed towards Bella with the group of good looking shirtless boys. Man I had nothing compared to them. Bella's never going to see me is she, she'll never get me. Geeky guys like me don't end up with dreamy girls like her.

"You know, I never noticed this before but you have the most beautiful eyes." Rosalie gazed into my eyes, but as I gazed into hers all I could say was that they were shallow.

"Thanks, I guess." I chuckled, still nervous.

"Do you wanna-" Abruptly, Rosalie was cut of mid sentence by a fist clocking her around the face. Rosalie fell backwards and off the log. Luckily it was a soft sand landing. My eyes were wide and my head snapped up to Leah. She looked furious and out of it. Her hands still clenched up into tight fists. I was just about to say something when, out of no where, Bella jumped over and punched Leah in the face. Backing up Rosalie, at least there was that. So she's not a complete jerk. Leah was knocked to the ground and she grunted from the surprise blow.

"Why'd you do that?" Bella frowned slightly and glanced at Rosalie who was getting to her feet.

"She was flirting with Edward!" Leah fumed.

The look of confusion on my face was immense. Bella shifted her gaze over to me and even with my mass confusion there was a little room for me to be nervous under Bella's gaze, of course. I didn't make eye contact with her, but I did watch Rosalie step over the log and glare at Leah.

"Who I flirt with is non of your business." Rosalie sneered.

"It is when that person is Edward." Leah objected.

My face – still confused.

"So what?! Why does that matter?!" Rosalie pulled a face.

Leah was about to yell something back but then she stopped herself, then her gaze flickered over to Bella. Then a second later she started to laugh for a moment. Rosalie and Bella shared a quick look. It was clear that Bella thought she ad lost it, and she glanced at me again. When she did so I moved my gaze quickly somewhere else.

"I'm sorry." Leah apologized as she gathered it together, "Well I'm not but..."

"Something funny?" Rosalie tilted her head to the side.

"Kind of, yeah." Leah made no move to share what she thought was funny, until Bella raised a brow. Leah smiled amused, "The funny thing is, I don't think Edward is interested in either you or me at all." She watched Rosalie.

Rosalie gave a confused and urging look, she glanced at me once before looking back up, "Who's he into then?"

Rosalie and Bella looked back over to me. Leah however kept her gaze on Bella, her look was knowing. Oh, crap. I shot up from my seat and faced Leah, "Don't..." I shook my head.

Leah pursed her lips sadly.

Bella had a confused look on her face, "Don't what?"

Rosalie turned to me, "Okay I don't know how you don't like me in that way but, I promise I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. No one will know you have a crush on someone here."

I smiled in gratitude towards that.

Rosalie nodded with a friendly smile.

"Hey but I'm not promising that." A voice I recognised very well came from behind me. My eyes were squinted shut in dread for from this point on. "Who's this little crush on then Ed?"

I opened my eyes after a moment and turned around slowly to face Lauren.

"Is it me? I wouldn't be surprised." Lauren smirked and winked at me. But we all knew that she would never look at me in that way.

"I would." Rosalie quipped but not so Lauren could hear. I looked over. Bella chuckled at what Rosalie had said.

"What?" Lauren looked intrigued to why Bella was laughing.

"Nothing." Bella replied casually.

Lauren nodded and turned back to me.

"Bitch." Rosalie added, again in a low voice so Lauren couldn't hear.

Bella glanced at Rosalie from the corner of her eye with an amused crooked smile. My god she's so adorable. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Yet again my main reaction is to want to pin her against the wall and teach her a lesson by fucking her hard. Wow since when do I talk like that, even if it is in my head. Bella just brought it out of me, without realizing.

"There he is!" Tyler came from behind me and punched me in the stomach with a lot of backbone. I groaned and held my stomach, stumbling forward. I noticed Bella look at me.

She glanced from me to Tyler and opened her mouth to speak, "Okay leave him alone."

Surprised, my gaze wandered over to her. Leah looked confused and glanced between me and Bella. Rosalie looked ready to back Bella if necessary. Lauren looked between confused and annoyed.

"Why?" Tyler went for him again. But yet again to my surprise, Bella pulled me behind her. Her hand was against my arm, and my heart was throbbing in my mouth. I had no sleeves on so it was skin to skin contact. A strong buzzing electric current jolted up my arm and around my body. My mouth was parted, no one had ever stood up for me before. Not even Leah was brave enough to tell the crowd to stop. Who'd of thought, the first person to stand up for me was the the bad girl Bella Swan.

Tyler stopped and sighed, "Fine, I'll leave Cullen alone." After that he wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders and they both trotted off.

"Why do they always do what you say?" Leah shook her head.

Bella shrugged and her hand slipped from my arm and it immediately felt like a part of me was missing, "I don't know."

"You got a good punch on ya." Leah commented and then let out a short warning laugh. "But I do know kick – boxing and karate, so I would win in a fight."

Bella's put on a fake crooked smile and nodded to herself, "I really should think before I punch people."

Rosalie grabbed Bella and hugged her like a big sister would, "You have a good pain tolerance after being beaten up a lot."

Bella snickered.

"You've been beaten up before?" I couldn't help but quip in at this point.

Bella looked up and over to me.

"Hey!" A voice got in the way of me getting an answer. "Bring dreamy girl back!"

"Yeah it's all sorted now right!" Another voice called.

"I do know why Tyler listened to you though." Rosalie spoke her thoughts. "He wants to bang you, just like those other guys at school."

Bella pulled a slight face and shook her head, "I'm not gonna sleep with Tyler."

Rosalie laughed and so did Leah. I smiled slightly and looked down at my feet. That's good to know. My arm had dropped down from my stomach now, the pain had gone away. With all the beatings I have endured, I have developed a good pain tolerance. Just like Rosalie said about Bella, which made me wonder how many times she has been beaten up, and why? Also, how could someone punch such a beautiful and perfect face?

"Why not Tyler, he's quite good in bed." Rosalie inclined an eye brow.

"You've had sex with Tyler?" Leah chuckled and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Rosalie nodded and shrugged.

"I'm not surprised." Bella added.

Rosalie playfully shoved Bella from the shoulder. Bella smiled crookedly for a moment. Leah glanced between me and Bella.

"So, Edward," Rosalie started and glanced at Lauren who was a few feet away now, "Your crush isn't really on Lauren is it?"

Bella glanced over at Lauren.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Ha, no! I don't have a crush on anybody."

Leah raised a brow.

Rosalie chuckled and nodded to herself, "Okay, yeah, sure. There's no crush." She winked.

"There isn't." I confirmed.

"Yeah, I believe you." Rosalie pretended, not very well.

I glanced over to Leah, who then moved her gaze from me and over to Bella. How did she figure it out? Am I that obvious? I thought I was pretty good at keeping it a secret. Leah caught my gaze with hers. Since when did she get angry about girls flirting with me, not that it happened regularly. In fact I think Rosalie is the first girl to ever flirt with me. Would Bella ever flirt with me? Who am I kidding, course not.

One of the tanned guys came up from behind Bella again, his arms wrapped around her. With a goofy grin he stated, "Got ya."


	4. Getting On For a Moment

Edward's POV:

I felt myself fidget a bit when Bella entered the classroom. She was using one hand to text and the other to hold a Biology book. I raised my eye brows and starred at the book in her hands with surprise, Bella never bothered carrying around any of her books. Has she changed? Finally?

Bella dropped the book down on her desk and kept texting on her phone. The teacher noticed when he strolled into the centre front to start. He sighed, "Bella put the phone away."

"It's alright sir, she's just texting me how hot I am." Mike bellowed to the whole class.

Bella smiled at his joke and the class laughed, excluding me.

"Mike, get out." The teacher didn't seem to be in the mood for putting up with his crap today.

The teacher then looked up and over to Bella. I did the same, and I wish I hadn't. Oliver had taken her by surprise and forced his lips over hers for a couple of seconds.

"For crying out loud..." The teacher rolled his eyes, "How come there is no boy I can sit you next to without them kissing you!" The teacher ruffled his hair.

Bella looked confused.

Oliver smirked.

The class was of course laughing.

"Because she's sexy sir." Oliver explained in his own little way of few words.

The class laughed again.

"Okay, you know what? Out!" The teacher pointed to the door. "Both of you! Out!"

Oliver snickered as he waltzed out of the classroom.

Bella used her hand gestures to show her surprise and annoyance, "I didn't even do anything!"

The class kept on laughing.

I rolled my eyes at all of this. Though to be honest, Bella didn't really deserve to be chucked out after Oliver kissing her. She didn't really do anything.

"I can't be dealing with this today, get out or you get another after school." The teacher rubbed his forehead.

Bella rolled her eyes and headed for the door while running a hand through the quiff of her hair. Every time she did that it made me almost shiver, it was so sexy. I wanted to run a hand through her hair myself. Her amazing silky hair – Snap out of it Edward! Come on!

I watched the door slam shut and I realized, she had not changed.

Rosalie's POV:

"Hey." I sighed as I spotted Bella. I wasn't in the mood for Maths so I skipped it. Bella was standing outside a Biology classroom so my guess was that she had been sent out _again_. Recognise how I emphasize the word;_ again_. Even in elementary school, Bella has always been sent out of classrooms. She's always been a bag girl, it could be a factor to why everyone finds her hot – besides the fact she looks hot.

"What are you doing in the corridors?" Bella questioned. I'm not particularly a bad student, I don't disrupt the class – though Bella seemed to be a bad influence on me. Every time we've been in the same class I've always joined in on the jokes. It could be why we're never in the same class any more. But instead of being naughty or being good, my main focus was on boys. I loved them, every last one of them. A dicks a dick to me.

"Couldn't be bothered with Math." I shrugged. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." Bella replied.

"I kissed her in lesson." Oliver announced against the wall.

Bella glanced over at him before looking back to me.

"Well, you should know that Alice is going to take us shopping at some point in the week." I announced. Me and Bella have been best friends for ages and I often thought of her as my little sister. Though I'm glad we're not because her brother is gorgeous. Really gorgeous. He was a very loving and protective brother to Bella as well. He was twenty now and an apprentice for the police department. We met Alice the first year of high school.

"Oh god." Bella covered her face.

I laughed. Me and Bella liked to go shopping as much as the next girl, but Alice, she took it to a whole different level. She was what we call, an extreme shopper. She goes crazy there. I'm so glad I'm not her parents that supply the money.

"Where is she any way, I haven't seen her all day." Bella seemed curious.

"Oh so you haven't had your ear chatted off from her about Jasper yet." I let a smirk take over my lips.

Bella frowned with confusion, "Who's Jasper?"

I placed a hand on my hip and gave her a profound questioning look, "Seriously?"

"What?" Bella seemed more confused.

"He's been going to this school for three years, he's in the year above. How do you not know him?" I gestured towards her.

Oliver and Mike chuckled.

Bella mouthed over to them with an expression that was still confused, "Jasper?"

They both chuckled once again.

"You'll find out a lot more about him soon enough, don't worry. Alice is crazy about him now. And guess what? He's the biggest geek you will ever meet." I laughed, "He's adorable though, she's very smitten with him. And he can't stop starring at her."

"Creepy." Bella sang.

The three of us laughed at that, to be honest when I put it like that it did sound a tad creepy. In a good way though, if there is a good way of being creepy.

I waved her off, "No, he's adorable really." With that I took my leave and started trotting off. However half way down the corridor I turned around and added something onto my statement, "And surprisingly good in bed."

Bella had looked up when I started speaking again and when I was finished Bella had an expression that said ''really?''

I shrugged, "You can't still be surprised, I told you, I have a thing for the geeks."

"Does Alice know?" Bella questioned.

I frowned, "Does she need to?"

"Probably." Bella replied.

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head, "Nah, she knows that I've slept with every guy here any way. She'd of put two and two together. Besides, it was a long time ago."

Bella looked at me and nodded okay.

"And I haven't given up on that gorgeous geek that you have to stay in lunch with." I announced, there was no way the playgirl Rosalie Hale backs down from a chase.

Bella gave a smile after a second.

Alice's POV:

"Just wait until you see him Bella, he's the most beautiful man you'll ever lay eyes on." I swooned over my new boyfriend. Then I snapped out of it and gave her a deadly glare, "Stay away from him, he's mine. I don't want you to be all McDreamy around him." Let's face it if he got to pick between me and Bella then he would pick her.

Bella looked at me confused, "Not be _McDreamy_ around him?"

"No, your not allowed." I warned with a pointed finger, "And don't be such a bad girl around him either, guys dig that."

Bella still looked confused but nodded.

I cracked a smile now, "I know I don't have to worry, I trust you not to sleep with him." Then I rolled my eyes, "It's Rosalie I have to keep an eye on."

Bella's eyes snapped up at that comment.

I frowned slightly, "What?"

"Ms. Swan, there you are. What day is it? No, don't worry, I'll answer that one because I bet you don't know. It's Tuesday." Mr. Burty greeted us – well Bella- at our table in the cafeteria.

Bella didn't seem to catch on with where this was going so she just nodded.

Mr. Burty sighed and I chuckled.

"Which means you should be in the study lounge with Edward Cullen." Mr. Burty explained.

Edward's POV:

The study room door opened and my gaze snapped over straight away.

"Any trouble then just give us a shout." Mr. Burty nodded to me.

I nodded back.

Bella walked in with a mocking face to what Mr. Burty said.

"Be good." Mr. Burty warned as he closed the door behind him.

"What am I five?" Bella gestured.

"Your attitude matches that age." I commented just as Bella plopped down on the seat opposite. She gave looked up and gave me a look. It would have been comical if not for me being so nervous. "You have to do a Math paper today and then I'll have to mark it when your done." I nervously pointed to the paper in front of me. I didn't want to like make her angry or anything. It was like tampering with fire when working with Bella, I didn't know what to expect.

Bella just got up. Oh for god sakes- I was about to give up as I thought she was just going to leave. However she just moved across to sit right next to me on the same sofa! As if it was nothing, and it probably was nothing to her. The buzz of electricity flowing between us was so powerful. It made me feel unusually warm to be this close to her, my insides were on fire. Especially in a particular place down below. I swallowed, and apparently I had to do it frikin loudly.

Bella's eyes shifted over to me with slight confusion, "You okay?"

Was she concerned about me? _Snap out of it!_ "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." I shook my head slightly. I need to get a grip of my thoughts. Seriously.

Bella glanced at me a few times before opening the paper. She patten her pockets at her sides, on her upper thigh. Oh my God what I would give to grab her thighs. To grope her ass through her skinny black trousers... _Snap the fuck out of it!_

"Have you got a pen I can borrow?" Bella asked me politely, oblivious to my inappropriate thoughts about her. Why did she have such a big damn effect on me? I never loose it over a girl, but Bella just made my thoughts go wild. I just wanted so much to push her down to the sofa and kiss those dreamy lips of hers. What would it be like? Would it be as amazing as I fantasize about? "Edward?" Bella brought me out of it.

My face turned bright red when I heard her voice after thinking about kissing her against this very sofa.

Bella had a questioning expression. This can _not_ be happening! I felt like sighing in my hands and shaking my head. Though I bet I'm not alone, I wonder how many boys have blushed in front of her. This was truly ridiculous though, I hated her so much for being such a jerk, but I also had an insane crush on her. That's enough to make anyone go crazy.

Bella chuckled for some reason, well actually, I had a pretty good idea why she was laughing. They all did it. They all laughed at me. I would even laugh at me.

But still, it made me angry. I threw my pen at her before pointing to the test and folding my arms. Bella looked at me with an amused adorable crooked smile. It kind of melted my anger, but I was determined to hold onto it for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry." Bella chuckled, still amused.

I pursed my lips and gripped the top front of my messy hair.

"I was laughing with you, not at you." Bella still had the same crooked smile.

"I wasn't laughing." I pointed out.

"I can make you laugh. I have like the funniest joke ever." Bella stated.

I looked up at her, "Go on then."

"Knock knock." Bella started.

I smiled slightly at that, "Who's there?"

"Doctor." Bella replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously?"

"What? That's a good joke, it had me laughing for ages when I was little." Bella smiled.

I looked at her and grinned now. It was nice to be around Bella while she's not being a complete and utter jerk. I have a theory that it's a coping mechanism for something any way. I just needed to find out what for. What could bad girl Bella Swan be hiding? Rosalie said she got beat up a lot, maybe that's a clue. I squinted instinctively at the thought of Bella being hurt and punched.

Bella chuckled again at my face, "What are you thinking?"

I was brought back and I shook my head, I'm not telling her anything.

"Is it about that girl you have a crush on?!" A voice came from the corner of the room, behind a book shelf.

Bella screamed and nearly fell off her seat.

I glanced at her and laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Fucking hell..." Bella trailed off as Rosalie took appearance.

I carried on laughing.

"You guys are so easy to spy on." Rosalie smirked and took a seat on the opposite sofa.

Bella looked at her like she was crazy.

"I just wanted to check if Edward would tell you anything about the girl he has a crush on." Rosalie kept her eyes on me and gave me a wink.

"There's no girl." I complained.

"Yeah, yeah." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"There isn't." I repeated, my heart racing as the person was right next to me.

Rosalie studied my expression for a moment before standing up, "Okay, if there's no other girl on your mind, you won't mind me kissing you." Rosalie stalked over as if I was prey, and I probably was to her.

Bella glanced between the two of us once.

Rosalie got closer and I got more nervous with every step she took. My eyes wandered to Bella, and I found myself practically begging for my fantasy to come true. The fantasy in which a girl would try and kiss me but Bella would stop it, announce her love, and grab my face and kiss my lips. I think we all knew that wasn't going to happen though. Rosalie cupped the side of my face gently, and I totally got what all the other guys she had been with saw in her. She was really steamy, and she was making me feel right this second like I was important. But... it wasn't enough. Her lips tried to reach mine, but I ducked out the way.

"Aha!" Rosalie pointed.

Bella looked back over after trying to give us as much privacy as she possibly could when trapped in a room with us both, mid way through running a hand through her hair.

"I can't kiss you." I blurted for some reason.

"And why not?" Rosalie raised a brow with a successful expression.

"Because I've never kissed a girl before." I blurted once again.

Rosalie frowned.

Bella glanced at Rosalie before looking back to me, "Really? Never?"

I was too embarrassed to talk at the moment so I just nodded my head and covered my face up.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Rosalie reassured.

"Yeah," Bella agreed but I thought it was just to cheer me up. "It's kinda cute."

With that I let my hands drop from my face, and... my face turned bright crimson. Fuck sake. I couldn't stop thinking about what Bella had said though. She thought it was cute that I had never kissed a girl before. Does that mean she thinks _I_ am cute.

"Do you like, turn red at everything she says?" Rosalie let out a chuckle, but thankfully didn't put two and two together.

Bella smiled slightly and looked down.

"So this girl you have a crush on, I'm guessing your saving your first kiss for her?" Rosalie casually asked.

I was about to glance over to Bella but I stopped myself, I didn't want to tip anyone off about who my ''crush'' was on. "Uh, no, I - I don't know. I don't think we'll ever kiss. She doesn't even truly notice me."

Bella was typing away on her phone at this moment. Rosalie noticed and tackled her off the sofa. Them both flipping off the edge. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I'm sure Bella was a little surprised as well.

Rosalie backed up with Bella's phone, "You better not be telling anyone that I got rejected by a geek!"

I pursed my lips, and we're back. I don't get to be called by my name. I get called by my title here, the geek. That's the category I was in.

"I'm not telling anyone I was texting Derek." Bella defended herself.

"Aww, how is he?" Rosalie flicked through the messages quickly.

Whoa! Who the hell is Derek? He doesn't go this school does he? I glared at the table in front of me with a passion. The amount of jealousy surging through me at this moment was unbelievable. It was almost too much to bare. Me jaw was clenched tightly shut, and so were my fists. I needed to punch something. I needed to punch this Derek.

"Can I have my phone back?" Bella held out her hand.

"Derek's really hot, I think I might fuck him next time I see him." Rosalie teased.

Bella just looked at her for a moment, "I would kill you."

Wow, I didn't think it was possible but I was even more jealous now.

Rosalie laughed at Bella's comment and threw Bella's phone for her to catch, which she did with ease.

"Edward-" Mr. Burty had came to check in and he looked furious to see Rosalie here with us. "Okay that's it, if your not going to take these study lessons seriously then you can take it as a waste of your time. Edward," He turned to me as Bella and Rosalie shared a quick look. "Do you mind staying over after school next week for a couple of days?"

"Uh-" I began hesitantly.

"You are not serious." Bella looked pissed now.

"More serious than you take your study." Mr. Burty replied fast, "And you can spend tomorrow lunch in my room for detention." He pointed at her before turning back to me.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, I don't mind, I guess." I shrugged as I acted as casual as I could.

Sir nodded his thanks and too his exit. I watched as Bella threw my pen at the door straight after he had closed it, it was a hard throw and it was obvious that she was angry.

"You still have a bit of a temper then?" Rosalie concluded that it hadn't changed.

"Shut up." Bella rolled her eyes.

I pointed over to the door, "That was a one hundred dollar pen."

Both Bella and Rosalie moved their eyes over to look at me. There was a silence for a moment. My mind was still wrapped up around this Derek guy. Who was he? I had never seen him around before!

"Who spends one hundred dollars on a pen?" Bella was still looking at me.

I kept my eyes forward and shrugged.

**Please review to tell me what you think.**


	5. McDreamy V McSteamy

Rosalie's POV:

"Morning!" I greeted Bella as she closed her car door.

"Hey." Bella locked her car.

"Guess who had amazing sex last night?" I gave a smirk.

Bella's head snapped up and she looked at me, "With Edward?"

I sighed, "No, I haven't gotten through to him yet."

Bella just nodded and walked over to where I stood.

"I've found this club that's quite a drive but it's brilliant when you get there. It's a male strip club, wanna go with me tonight?" I offered excited to get there again. Man there were some nice bodies.

Bella glanced at me with an amused crooked smile, "I'm not going to a male strip club." She shook her head.

"Why not? There are some really cute guys there." I made my case, "And when is the last time you had sex?"

"Last week." Bella replied simply.

"Exactly, I have sex like every day. You have the face and body for it as much as I do so come on and get some more. Fuck more guys." I tried with a passion.

Bella smiled only slightly and shook her head.

I huffed in annoyance and frustration after we had gotten through the school doors. The bell rang, it seemed we were just on time. I waved to Bella absent mindedly, "See ya."

Edward's POV:

"Hey." I recognised a familiar voice before I felt a hand grab the back of my head and slam my face onto my desk. Ouch! I scrunched my face up from the pain and let out a grunt. I wish that had been the first time that had happened.

After that I heard uncontrollable laughter behind me.

"Oops." I heard Mike's voice, "Sorry there Cullen."

Lauren laughed and kicked my chair from her seat behind.

Tyler gripped my shoulder and pretended to be serious, "You have got to be the ugliest fuck I have ever seen."

Lauren and Mike bust out laughing and Tyler joined in.

"Hey Lauren, I wonder how many girls nerdy Ed will get to bang in his life time." Mike pointed to me while facing Lauren.

"Only a desperate one." Lauren laughed some more.

"It would have to be the ugliest bitch out there." Tyler joined in again.

I still had a frown on my face. I guess they were right though. I'm never going to be able to make love to a beautiful woman. None of them saw me like that. What woman would go for me any way? I would be clueless in bed. I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't even know how to kiss a woman. I'm probably just going to be a virgin all my life. I mean it's not like Bella, my crush, would ever kiss me – let alone take me to bed.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Mike spoke with fake sympathy, "No girl will ever touch his dick."

I pulled a weird face and shook my head. Why would you even say that?

Tyler snickered, "Well, I've got my dick ready for a very hot girl."

Mike and Lauren looked over with questioning looks.

I dreaded to hear who the hot girl was. Please say it's not her. Please, please, please.

"Who?" Mike asked curiously.

Tyler smirked, "Bella Swan."

And there it is. I felt rage go straight to my head and it was hard not to retaliate. I wanted more than anything to punch his smug face. But of course I didn't. I was angry but I wasn't stupid. However I remembered. I remembered being on the beach with Bella and her saying she wasn't going to sleep with him. Most of my anger had gone now and instead it was replaced with a smug attitude. I wish he knew that she was never going to sleep with him.

_Would_ she ever sleep with me?_ Psst, don't be ridiculous Edward. Your never going to be able to make love to Bella Swan. _I grimaced at how true that was.

"McDreamy?" Mike clarified.

"Yeah, I'm working on it any way." Tyler was still smirking, "I mean she has to be the sexiest woman on the planet right? I have a shot with her don't I?" Then he started to chuckle, "I have more chance than nerdy Ed over here any way."

Lauren and Mike laughed at that.

I sighed and tuned them out now. I let my mind wander into the dream I had last night. It was a very good dream.

"_Because I've never kissed a girl before." I blurted._

_Rosalie frowned, "Really?"_

_Bella kept her eyes on me with a look of lust in her eyes, as she leaned in slowly. Her dreamy lips getting closer and closer to mine. I swallowed and waited, trying to remain patient. What would her lips taste like? How would she kiss me? Would she be gentle and loving? Or would she be controlling and passionate? Both were a winner. Her lips were now an inch from mine and I resisted the urge to just move forward and slam my lips against hers. I breathed in a gust of oxygen, I was gonna need it. Bella got closer and her lips were about to touch mine..._

"Okay class!" Mr. Evans clapped to get our attention. And he unfortunately got it. I sighed and got my glasses out. I try not to wear them as often as possible because they always get broken when my face gets punched or slammed against tables.

Bella's POV:

"Sir I'm bored as fuck can we do something else!" Oliver raised his hand as he spoke.

I laughed along with the class.

"Mr. Queen!" Sir fumed.

"Can we watch a film or something?" I asked, watching a film was a lot easier than work.

"Ms. Swan!" Sir pointed at me.

"Yeah can we watch a romance?" Oliver suggested before turning around in his seat to face me from the front, "I'm a very romantic guy you know."

I glanced at him with an amused crooked smile, "I'm sure you are."

"Both of you! Zip it!" Sir pretended to zip his lips. "We are not going to be watching a film, this is chemistry. We have-"

"I know a lot about chemistry." Oliver wagged his eyes brows at me.

"Me too." I went along with it.

"Okay, both of you leave my classroom right now!" Sir practically screamed.

Edward's POV:

"Edward, hey!" I noted that it was Leah who had called me.

I spun around and put on a friendly smile.

"I was hopping to bump into you." Leah grinned at me.

I raised a single brow, "Why?"

"There's a dance on this next Friday, it should be fun." Leah looked hopeful, "Would you like to go with me?"

"Um, I don't really dance." I scratched the back of my head. I am super clumsy, I could be the biggest klutz on the planet. Being clumsy and dancing, does not mix.

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?" Leah nudged my shoulder.

I pretended to think, "Hmm. Humiliation, embarrassment, crying, explosions, death-"

"Okay, now your being silly." Leah pointed at me.

"You never know, especially with me being there. I could accidentally fall on someone on the dance floor and end up killing them." I tried.

"Okay, I think we're both pretty sure your not going to end up killing anyone." Leah raised her brows, "Now, you can't get out of it. I'm taking you to that dance."

I held back a sigh and agreed to it with a nod.

"Good." Leah grinned, "Now let's get to Math."

Bella's POV:

My fingers gripped his hair as his lips moved over mine. He had me up against the wall outside while it was pouring it down with rain, which wasn't unusual for Forks. I moaned in the kiss and his tongue started trailing along my bottom lip. He had his head tilted to the side to get more access. His arms were firmly around my waist and he playfully dropped us to the floor, him rolling to take the impact so I wouldn't get hurt. I squealed when he did so. I was not expecting that.

Oliver smirked and rolled us over now so he was on top, "Your beautiful Bella Swan."

"Your not drunk are you?" I questioned.

Oliver shook his head before crushing his lips back to mine with a grin.

Rosalie's POV:

"Oh god is this really happening?" A cute geek I picked up along a stroll in the corridor clarified with me.

I looked at him with an obvious expression and spoke in the same tone, "Yeah."

He was about to say something else but I forced my lips onto his to stop him. That's enough talking. He kissed me back quickly like last time. I had his trousers and shirt off of him, and now I am stripping off my blouse. We were hidden away in a small closet, but it was big enough to do the job. I pulled back and his eyes went wide when he saw my tits.

I smirked and gripped the back of his head, "Wanna closer look?"

The geek looked nervous but nodded. My smirk got bigger and I shoved his face deep in the middle of my boobs before wrapping my arms around his neck.

Edward's POV:

I sat in Math and pretended to listen to the teacher. The thing is, I already knew this stuff. Completely off by heart, it was easy. Really easy. I tapped my fingers silently on the desk in front of me. Of course with my mind not busy my thoughts were of Bella. Can a girl like her be with a guy like me and work? I wonder where she is now? I glanced at her empty desk.

Bella's POV:

Oliver had me under him and his big muscular body was sheltering me from quite a lot of the rain. His lips kissed mine passionately and quickly. While his hands eagerly roamed my body. The grey t – shirt he had on was soaked and it hung down, that was until he stripped his shirt off. His hot six pack was now pressed against me.

"You know," Oliver used his sexy voice as he spoke, "I have a new motorcycle down there that we haven't made out on yet." Oliver suggested with a wink.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips before he grinned and lifted me up.

Rosalie's POV:

"Your my first." The geek announced after we had... finished.

I smiled and fell beside him. Of course I was the one dominating, I liked it that way. The geek ruffled his hair and panted for breath. I grabbed his glasses and handed them over to him.

"Thanks." He placed them back on the crook of his nose.

"No problem." I stood back up and winked at him as I shoved back on my jeans.

Edward's POV:

Bang! Another fist collided with my face. I grunted in pain on and felt my head bang against the wall. Laughter filled my ears. Then a foot kicked me in-between my legs. Which made me fall on my ass, my eyes squinted tightly shut. They laughed again and one of them stomped on my leg. I tried to not show my pain as much as possible. I kept my mouth sealed shut and I endured the pain.

They carried on laughing while kicking, punching and slapping my face around. I should stand up to these bastards. I just... didn't have it in me.

"Hey!" Mrs. Gibbs caught the scene.

"Run!" One of the group members fled along with the others.

I watched them run through narrowed eyes, cowards.

"Are you okay there, son?" Mrs. Gibbs approached me.

I struggled to get to my feet, "I'm fine." The sudden feeling to be sick however quickly took appearance. I squinted and tried to hold it back as I legged it outside. When I reached the outside I held part of the wall as I threw up on the floor. Ugh...

I sniffed and looked up. Only to have my eyes land on a sight I really didn't want to see. Oliver had Bella's legs wrapped around him as he sat on his black motorcycle with his lips moving against hers. _Oh, so that's where she was._ The urge to be sick returned and I threw up once again on the floor.

Bella's POV:

While Oliver kissed under my jaw, I glanced up and noticed Edward throwing up outside. I frowned slightly and for some reason wanted to go over. That's not like me. I glanced between Edward and Oliver and was about to go when Oliver chuckled and smashed his lips against mine, "Where do think your going dreamy?" He lowered down with me over him.

I laughed before kissing him again.

Oliver chuckled in the kiss and pulled me closer.

Edward's POV:

"There you are I heard what happened to you, are you alright?" Leah seemed overly concerned about me, her eyes on the bright redness around my left eye. It would soon turn into a really ugly bruise.

"Yeah I'm fine, funny enough I've been through worse." I tried to lighten the mood a bit with a smile. But smiling was quite painful.

"I don't really find that funny to be honest with you." Leah cringed.

I laughed it off, "What I'm saying is that it's nothing I'm not used to."

Leah took in a deep breath before reaching for my hand. I frowned with confusion and glanced down. No one had held my hand in years and years. It felt weird. I guess in a good way though.

"What are you doing?" I asked with high confusion.

"Being there for you." Leah answered with a small smile.

I looked up from our hands and up into her eyes. They looked full of a passionate emotion that I didn't recognise. What I would give to be able to read minds. That was impossible though.

Rosalie's POV:

"- And who are you going to the dance with?" Alice asked me curiously.

"There's a dance?" I questioned, no one told me about a dance.

"Yeah, next week. Has no one asked you yet?" Alice raised a smug brow.

"No." My tone was defensive. "Who's asked you?"

"Jasper." Alice replied in an obvious tone, and I guess it was. She never stopped talking about him. I feel bad for her to be hooked up on one guy. I pray to God that I never fall in love. Who wants to fall in love? It's over rated.

"Oh, well, it will only be a matter of time before someone asks me." I stated quite confidently.

"Hey." Bella popped up.

"Hey where have you been?" Alice asked but I didn't give Bella time to answer.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" I was frowning slightly.

"Uh yeah, Oliver." Bella answered, glancing at me.

"Ugh! How come no one has asked me yet?" I used theatrical hand gestures.

Bella glanced at me before noticing something behind me. Then her eyes flickered back to me with a smile, "Maybe it's because there's a group of guys fighting over who gets to ask you."

I frowned slightly and tilted my head as I turned to see what was going on. Just like Bella said, there was a group of guys shouting and pointing at me while looking very dedicated to the topic. Alice chuckled at my expression.

I turned back around and smirked, "Beat that McDreamy."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How come you two get the cool nicknames?" Alice seemed annoyed. "I don't even get a nickname. Meanwhile you get McDreamy," She gestured to Bella, "And you get McSteamy." She then pointed to me.

Bella glanced awkwardly away.

I watched Bella with a competitive look, "McDreamy V McSteamy."

Bella looked over.


	6. Fighting Part 1

Edward's POV:

Today was Thursday, and that meant I would be staying after school with Bella Swan. Just like the first time we had to spend lunch together, I was really nervous and yet excited. Dreading it and yet again looking forward to it. I grabbed my keys from the small counter in front of the mirror inside the porch area.

"Bye Dad!" I opened the door and was hit by the cold and strong wind.

"Have fun!" Charlie's voice came from over in the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me gently and unlocked my reddish truck.

Alice's POV:

I exhaled loudly and happily in my boyfriends arms. I felt Jaspers lips go down to plant a kiss on the top of my hair. Over the past few weeks, Jasper has gained a lot more confidence around me, not too much, but enough to kiss me. I wondered if I was the first woman he had actually been with. I hoped so. I despised the thought of my Jazzy being with someone else.

But I wasn't going to ask him, not now at least.

Edward's POV:

Parking my car, I took my usual space at the end where no one else parks. My truck was as lonely as I was. Though to be honest I had Leah to be my friend. I knew she was there for me. I opened and then closed my door behind me before then locking it. Not like anyone would bother stealing it. I took a deep breath and starred at the building ahead of me. Please let it be an easy day.

I started heading towards the school. I had a pair of black jeans on and an ordinary grey t – shirt on. Topped off with an old ragged ruck sack, white trainers, and of course my brown geeky glasses. No wonder I get bullied. Once I reached the school I made it inside. There were a few people in the corridors, hanging around, and when they saw me they started pointing and laughing. _Oh shit what did I have on my face?!_ I whipped my face quickly with panic but then remembered there couldn't be anything on my face. I had only just came through the doors. I glanced down to check I had nothing on me.

What are they laughing at then? As I stomped through the corridor the laughs got louder, which made my feet go faster and my face go redder. As if I wasn't already self conscious. I gave it a thought before taking my glasses off, just in case a fist was coming my way any time soon.

"Never kissed a girl hey, Cullen!" A males voice snickered as I passed him.

I froze.

"It's okay Cullen, I only had my first kiss when I was eleven." Another males voice carried on.

No. Why? How? Then I remembered back to two days ago when I was in a study lesson with Bella. The study lesson I blurted out that I had never kissed a girl before. Oh my God! How could I be so stupid to say something like that in front of the such a _jerk! _I guess I brought it on myself. Wait, no! Who does that to another human being? Who tells the whole school something so personal about someone else?

With a fuming expression, I ran.

Alice's POV:

"So, why exactly do I need to meet your friends?" Jasper nervously scratched the back of his head. I had told him this morning that I wanted to introduce him to 'Bella Swan' and 'Rosalie Hale' as he put it. He used their surname when speaking of them. As if they were high up there, and I guess they were in terms of this school.

"Relax, they aren't as intimidating as you think." I resisted from rolling my eyes.

"Come on." Jasper scoffed and stopped in his tracks, he was holding my hand and we were heading for the school. "This is Bella frikin Swan and Rosalie Hale we are talking about."

This time I didn't bother to resist rolling my eyes, "Yes, and they are my friends. Now get over your nerves and let's get to school."

Jasper sighed loudly before nodding as we began to carry on walking over to the school main doors.

Edward's POV:

I had been running for a while now. I wanted to run from my problems, like the coward I am, I didn't face them like a man. Why? I turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"Whoa hey!" Bella backed up a second with hands out to make sure I didn't fall on top of her. Her phone was in one of her hands and an English text book in the other.

I caught my breath for a moment and kept my eyes on her. "Why would you do that?" This time I was facing my problem.

Bella looked back blankly and tilted her head a fraction to the side.

"You told everyone about me," I was still out of breath as I spoke, "You told everyone that I had never kissed a girl before."

"What?" Bella seemed highly confused.

"Don't try and act like you didn't!" I shook my head, "You told everyone! Everyone knows because you told them! I hope your proud of yourself, as if I don't get laughed at enough!" With that I went to barge past her. However I didn't get far when Bella's hand pressed against my stomach to stop me from going any where. The familiar electric current went wild inside of me, dancing around through every inch of my body. Giving me energy, and that energy only wanted to do one thing.

My eyes snapped over to Bella after glaring at the ground.

"I don't know who has spread that but it certainly wasn't me, I know I can be a jerk at times but I don't announce something like that to the whole school!" Bella defended herself, a little angry that she was getting the blame.

"Then who was it?" I spat, trying to hold onto my rage before she melted it away. It would be easy for her as well, she just didn't know how easy it would be for her. My thoughts were going wild as it is with her hand pressed against my stomach. I wanted her to shove against my stomach harder and pin me to the wall with her lips attacking mine. _Snap the hell out of it Edward!_

"How would I know that?" Bella asked rhetorically.

"I don't know-" Then I cut myself off as I remembered who else was there that lunch, "Rosalie." I nodded to myself with a sullen expression.

Bella shook her head, "No way, Rosalie wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she? And your sure about that?" I tilted my head exasperatedly.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"How would you know?!" I shook my head and stomped.

"Because I know Rosalie!" Bella answered.

"Well it was either you or her! Your the only people who knew, so which one is it?!" I yelled in anger as she lied to my face.

Bella was about to yell something back but someone interrupted us.

"Bella! Hey, there you are." Someone I knew to be Alice skipped over, a few feet away from us. A blonde man with tight curls was stood nervously at Alice's side, though he seemed to be more at ease when Alice grabbed his hand in hers. It had seemed Alice hadn't caught onto the scene going on until she had already opened her mouth.

Maybe it was a good thing she had interrupted, my nerves and emotions were flying all over the place, and so were my urges. I had seriously never been more turned on in my life. I felt the need to court her in the corner of the hallway. I wanted to have her legs wrapped tightly around my -eager to thrust- waist. I wanted my desperate lips to dominate hers. To dominate the hell out of her right here, right now. To make her squirm in pleasure with my fingers dancing inside of her as I make her feel things no other man had or could before.

Alice's voice snapped me out of my dirty and completely inappropriate thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of something... I can talk to you later." Alice backed up.

Bella glanced back at me before dropping her hand from my stomach. My now _empty_ stomach. Bella then looked over to Alice and ran a hand through the quiff in her hair. I bit my tongue when she did so.

"I'm not in the middle of anything." Bella assured, glancing at me a couple of times.

I exhaled sharply with fake amusement.

/

It was break time now after two horrid and humiliating hours. Everyone was laughing at me and whispering stuff about me behind my back. Though others didn't, they yelled what they were thinking in front of the whole class so everyone could hear their opinions on the topic. Which I did _not_ appreciate, at all.

I plopped myself on a bench in the shadows. It's the best place I could be right now. My eyes landed on the benches and tables where the sun hit best. Around that table was your usual popular crowd. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Megan, Rosalie, etc. what did it matter? Bella wasn't amongst them yet, it made me wonder where she was. I wasn't left to wonder long though. Bella turned the corner while running a hand through her hair like the fucking sexy jerk she is! Then, of course, a guy I recall to be Oliver came from behind her and tightened his arms around her. Holding her against his body with a smirk firm on his lips. No matter how much I hated her at this moment, I was still insanely jealous with the sight. So much that I had to look away from it.

"Edward." Leah took a seat next to me in the shadows. I guess I'm not invisible then. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Hi." I muttered, looking down at my hands.

There was a silence for a long moment. Well it probably wasn't long, but it seemed long to me. Maybe because it was silent.

Leah sighed and leaned back on the bench, "I heard."

My eyes snapped up at nothing but a tree with those two simple words. Great. Well I guess it would be hard not to hear. I just nodded and said nothing.

"Edward," Leah began as she moved her head back down to my level. Her eyes glanced down to where my lips were. Seconds dragged by. Surprisingly, I knew what she was thinking. Unsurprisingly, no one had ever glanced down at my lips that way before. What the hell did Leah see in me. Leah glanced back up and starred into my eyes with a look, "Do you want me to kiss you Edward?" She glanced back down at my lips again.

I was about to deny politely when she began leaning in. Oh God. This would be my first kiss. My mind wandered to Bella. That was all it took for me to realize I didn't want my first kiss to be taken from Leah, no matter how much better a person she was. I stopped Leah by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Leah didn't push further and she leaned back again with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, I felt guilty and it wasn't a type of guilt I was used to feeling.

Leah spread her arms out, resting them on the back of the bench. "It's okay."

I nodded only slightly and flashed her a friendly smile.

"You know, we're meant to be together." I would have laughed at that if I had not noticed the deep seriousness in Leah's voice. I looked over to her. However she didn't expand on her statement, and she stood up and left me with that. What do I even do with that? I mean I guess I love Leah, but not in the way she was talking about. No matter how good she would be for me, apparently I had a thing for the bad girls. I glanced over to see Bella being playfully attacked by guys around her. I sighed again and forced my eyes away.

How screwed up can I get?

/

I was sat at my desk, well actually it wasn't my desk. It was no ones desk. I had personally asked sir if I could take a seat at the very back. He knew it wouldn't be for anything bad so he accepted my request. I didn't want to be at my usual spot near the front, especially not today. It was just this morning that I was praying for an easy day. Did I jinx it?

Alice's POV:

My fingers were tapping on the wooden desk in front of me. My chin was resting comfortably on my left hand. My concentrated eyes were on Bella at the desk next to me.

Bella had glanced at me a few times before asking, "Okay, what?"

"Nothing, just..." I trailed off before leaning forward with interest, "You seemed to be in a very heated argument with a certain Edward Cullen this morning."

"It wasn't heated." Bella denied.

"Hmhm." I pretended without any effort what so ever.

Bella glanced over at me.

"I'm just saying it looked very much heated and sexy and that you were going to... you know, do the-"

"I'm begging you not to finish that sentence." Bella looked up with a weird look on her face.

I chuckled, "Come on, there's no shame in admitting that you wanted to do the dirty dance of him thrusting inside of you."

"Oh God." Bella covered her face and slid down in her seat.

I carried on laughing. I didn't even know if she was thinking about that at the time, but I do know that she was thinking about it now. This is just too adorable.

Leah's POV:

"Jasper!" I called him and gestured for him to come over.

Which he did, and he gave me a questioning look. I'm so glad he got my ''emergency text''. Me and Jasper had hooked up once in the past and exchanged numbers, but this was the first time I had texted him.

"Do you wanna...?" I hinted, my hand on the door handle to a janitors closet, giving him a wink.

"Uh..." He ruffled his hair, "No, I shouldn't."

This, I was surprised at. "What?" My voice was as shocked as how I felt. Does no one want to have sex with me?!

"I can't." He explained

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, what's stopping you?"

"I'm sort of with someone." Jasper announced.

Again, I rolled my eyes and was about to say something but he stepped in quicker.

"Besides your in love with that Edward Cullen or whatever." Jasper reminded me.

I looked at him with a blanc expression as I grabbed his neck and forced his lips on top of mine.

Edward's POV:

The class was going well with my idea of hiding at the back. A lot better than my times of being at the front. Maybe the word of me never being kissed by a girl had died down a bit. Maybe it was old news now. Maybe the worse was gone. That was very wishful thinking though and I knew it.

I grabbed my pencil and opened my note book. I put the title Physics at the top and underlined it. Then I started naming all the planets in order, including the moons orbiting them.

When I had finished, not long later, I sighed and looked up to watch the teacher give the last two minutes of his lecture. It wasn't even on astrophysics. I leaned my head on my hand in boredom. Mr. Crowley was just repeating stuff that I already knew far too well. I wanted something new to learn. I love learning new things. Not to sound like a know it all, but I _do_ know it all. In all of my subjects. I was very well educated. Mainly because I grew up with my father wanting me to be a Doctor like him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I grabbed my ruck sack and shoved my things inside. Once I exited the door however my gaze caught a furious and hurt looking Alice. I frowned, what happened? Alice's eyes were fixated on someone further down the corridor. Leah. Oh no. Deciding that I might have to save Leah or something, I walked closely behind Alice. Leah was my best friend after all. Well, my only friend.

Leah seemed to had noticed Alice and her livid expression, she looked worried now but stood her ground. What did she do?

Without warning, Alice right hooked Leah around the face. Leah was forced backwards and looked fuming along with Alice now. Leah had no time to retaliate however as Alice hooked her around the face once again, this time it knocked Leah down to the floor. Shit, I'm not doing a very good job am I? I was just about to step in when I found that I didn't need to. Rosalie and Bella appeared in between the two of them.

"Whoa, Alice, hey! What's going on?" Rosalie tried to keep her from lunging at Leah again.

"Let me past!" Alice struggled against Rosalie's tightening grip.

"Alice come on." Rosalie soothed.

Whilst I stood there not knowing what to do amongst the crowd that had formed around Leah and Alice.

"Let me go Rosalie!" Alice grew more and more livid.

"Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" I recognised the guy from this morning begging Alice for forgiveness.

Both Bella and Rosalie glanced between Jasper and Alice with confusion, they also looked weary now with what he had done. Then they looked over to Leah.

"Alice, what happened?" Rosalie questioned, keeping her eyes on Leah for a long moment.

"Jessica caught Leah and Jasper kissing in the corridors." Alice spoke sourly, her words passing through her gritted teeth. Everyone was shocked. Even me as I stood there with my mouth parted and my eyes dancing between Leah and Jasper. Leah knew that Jasper and Alice were together, everyone knew that. Why would she kiss Jasper any way after trying to kiss me?

Bella had shifted her gaze between Alice and Leah, before knocking Leah down with a fist.


	7. Fighting Part 2

Leah's POV:

While laying on the floor after the big blow to the head, I squinted my eyes a few times to try and clear my vision a bit better. Right in front of me I recognised Rosalie's figure as her leg lifted up and swooped back down to kick me in the stomach. I grunted loudly in pain, holding where I had just been kicked. That's gonna leave a bruise. My vision was still quite blurry but I did notice Edward keep Bella from doing anything else by holding her, but Bella wasn't coming for me any more. It was Rosalie who I was still worried about. Jasper had his hands on Alice's arms as she tried to get loose.

I watched as Rosalie's foot lifted right above my face. Oh shit! I cursed in thought.

"Ms. Hale!" An adults voice yelled before tackling her away. Two other teachers appeared at my side, before one stood up and addressed Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Crazy bitches! I groaned as the teacher beside me tried to get me up.

Rosalie's POV:

Sitting in the middle, I waited for the head master as my foot tapped lightly on the floor casually. If I'm honest I was kind of bored. Bella was sat in the seat to the left of me, and Alice to the right. Bella seemed as bored as me, and there was no doubt that she had been in this room a hell of a lot more times than me. Alice however seemed to have nerves flying all over the place. She had seemed to have calmed down after Jasper had reassured that he had not kissed Leah back, whether it was true or not I don't know.

"Right, you three are in some serious trouble." The headmaster, Aro, took his seat at his desk.

Alice let out a gasp.

Me and Bella glanced over to her.

I laughed.

Bella then looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but your face." I pointed to Alice while I tried to control my laughter.

"Shut up." Alice folded her arms.

"Oi!" Aro stopped us. "You three are looking at some serious punishments after what you have done. The topic of exclusion has even came up with you Ms. Swan with your behaviour! And you Ms. Hale, it is _not_ okay for you to have sexual intercourse in classrooms every week!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Alice and Bella shifted their gaze from Aro over to me.

"I don't think it's something to be proud of Ms. Hale. If I were you then I would shift my focus onto your work." Aro suggested while gripping a pen with the tips of his large fingers. I wonder what they would be like to have inside of me? I've never fucked a teacher before, well, not one at this school any way.

"Now, all that's left is to come up with a punishment for you all." Aro tapped his pen.

What came out of my mouth couldn't be helped, "How about spanking sir?" I snickered after.

Bella glanced at me and shook her head slightly, "You have a problem."

Alice laughed at that.

"That was very inappropriate Ms. Hale." Aro shook his head but I knew he was thinking about it. "You'll all be reported to the police department for physical abuse-"

"That sounds very... sexual, sir." I spoke my thoughts.

"Ms. Hale!" Aro had obviously had enough. "Along with the report to the police you will be on report here as well."

What report?

Bella obviously knew what it was as she seemed annoyed.

Me and Alice had never been on this report before though, so we hadn't a clue.

"I know Bella knows what it is but for your two sakes I'll explain." Aro began, "Your going to be given a sheet every day, after each lesson you will have the teacher sign it to say how you have behaved."

"Oh, okay." Alice seemed perfectly fine with that.

However Bella and I weren't. I didn't like it for different reasons though, I sometimes skipped lessons to have sex, but now if I have to give back reports I'll be loosing out on sex. No...!

"Is that gonna be it?" Alice asked in a polite tone.

"No, we'll have to throw in a few after schools as well." Aro replied with a nod to himself.

"Great." I sarcastically responded.

"Wait I'm already staying in after schools this week cuz I have to study with Cullen, so can that count as my after school?" Bella tried, and fair play.

"No Ms. Swan, it does not." Aro responded to her question in an obvious tone.

"Damn." Bella looked away with disappointment.

Alice chuckled while watching Bella.

"Okay you three, you can leave. Your reports will be ready for you to pick up in reception." Aro informed us all.

Once the three of us got out of the headmaster's, Bella was immediately faced with Oliver. He kissed her hungrily and pushed her to the wall, pinning her against it. One hand on her hip and the other against the wall sexily. "You have no idea how hot it was to see you punch that Leah girl." He whispered before grabbing her with both hands now.

I turned to Alice.

Then heading our way was the one and only Jasper Whitlock. His determined eyes were focused entirely on Alice. It was so easy to see that he loved her. I almost felt bad for them. This wasn't a time to be falling in love. This was a time to be fucking hot guys and enjoying the one night stands.

"Alice I really like you," Jasper began in a passionate voice. "But you can't go around punching every girl that kisses me!"

Alice raised a suspicious brow, "Has anyone else been kissing you?"

"No." Jasper seemed annoyed.

Alice sighed and faced up to it, "Okay, I admit that I shouldn't have punched Leah without getting a better source than Jessica Stanley." Jasper nodded. "But it's only because I really like you too. The thought of you cheating on me just..." Alice scrunched her face and shook her head side to side.

Jasper stepped closer and pulled her in, "Alice you have nothing to worry about. I'm not one of those guys."

Edward's POV:

"Are you okay now?" I asked, my tone worried still for her.

Leah just looked at me.

"What?" Confusion spoke for me.

Leah gave no reply and she stomped off. What? Why was she acting like we were married and I had an affair or something? I turned on my heels and followed her to where ever the hell she was going. When I got closer I began talking again.

"Leah, did I do something?" I frowned.

Leah just sighed and carried on marching down the corridors.

This time I stopped her by jumping in front of her. She snapped her gaze away from me. My frown deepened, "Leah, what did I do?" I had now caught onto that there must have been something that I did. Why else would she act like this?

"My sight was blurry but I saw..." Leah trailed off and shook her head in disgust for me.

"What?" Confusion seeped though my voice but I was also curious to find out what I had done.

"I saw you holding Bella! I saw you holding her back! I bet you enjoyed that a lot didn't you! Your welcome by the way for pissing her off so you could have the pleasure of _touching _her!" She yelled and went around me to return to her marching.

"Excuse me! I was holding her back to keep her from punching you again!" I reminded her of the situation.

"She had already gotten her anger out!" Leah swiftly turned back around. "The first thing you should have done was to help me up! Not make sure Bella's okay first, she wasn't the one on the floor!"

I went to yell something else but nothing came out. Was I in the wrong? Should I had gone to Leah instead of Bella? I don't know. I wasn't even thinking then. I just let instinct take over. Normally I would have been way too nervous to grab Bella the way I did. However seeing her in possible danger just switched me into some sort of mode. Leah put on a fake smirk before letting out a chuckle with no humour in it whatsoever.

"See. I guess I should learn huh? Your always going to put the one you can't have first." Leah shook her head and left me standing there.

I watched her leave and took a deep breath.

Where do I go from here? What was there to do? What would a good friend do in this situation? They would back there friend up. They would defend her. How can I defend Leah? Do I confront Bella and Rosalie for punching Leah when she wasn't their problem? But wait, they were just doing what I had just said a friend do, they were defending Alice. How can I confront them for that? Maybe Alice was in the wrong and therefore they were.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh, God. Here we go. It was the end of school now. Which of course meant that I would be spending an hour with Bella Swan – who had no desire to be stuck in a room with me after school. This day just keeps getting better and better.

I headed for the study room and once I got there I took a seat with a flop and a sigh. I lifted my glasses up and rubbed my eyes. The door opened and I turned my head to see Bella enter the room with Oliver following her, he looked like he was near enough begging and she wasn't having any of it. I wonder what's going on?

"Oliver, I said no." Bella repeated in a stubborn tone.

"Please, come on. There's no one else here, we'll get away with it easily." Oliver presented his case.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa opposite me. Her gaze caught mine for a very short moment, a moment that made my heart flutter. Damn I hate the effect she has on me! Oliver came from behind the sofa with a devilish smirk. Then without warning he grabbed the end of the couch and tipped it backwards. This also made my heart flutter, but most definitely not in a good way. Bella squealed and Oliver laughed. He didn't let the sofa fall to the ground, instead he lowered it just enough so he could attack her lips with his own.

Like always when I see another boys lips on Bella's, I inwardly loathed him. How does he do it? How can he be so confident with all these girls, _especially_ Bella? I would be stuttering and bright red before even thinking about doing that. It's not fair. I wish I had his confidence with Bella. I should have that confidence! I would be so much better for her, I would treat her with respect and I would give her everything her heart desired. I would treat the woman like my own personal Queen. The thing is, would she ever give me the chance?

Oliver quickly changed their position to him on top of her, laying on the sofa. I swear that the vein in my head was about to burst. I couldn't bare to watch this. It really _really_ hurt! Bella shoved his head away with her right hand only a little bit playfully. Oliver groaned in frustration. The type of frustration I think every boy knew well when around Bella. Sexual frustration.

"I'm not having sex with you here." Bella told him firmly.

Good.

"No one's here though." Oliver tried.

Am I invisible? However I was glad to see that I wasn't when Bella glanced at me for a brief moment, "Edward's here." She pointed me out.

Oliver's eyes flicked to my face and he threw me a glare, "Cullen, get out of here."

You have got to be kidding.

Bella let out a small laugh, "Leave him alone. I'm not sleeping with you whether he's here or not."

I kept my intense gaze on Bella.

"Leave Cullen alone? Really?" Oliver gave a questioning look. "What are you friends with the dork now or something?"

Bella rolled her eyes, pecked him on the lips, and then told him to go. Oliver had sighed before leaving and telling her that they better have sex again tomorrow. The word that made my ears burn was; again. I hate that I have a crush on her. It's very painful.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Bella asked me.

I looked up from the table and replied, "You just have these Science sheets to do and then your free to go." I spoke distantly.

Bella seemed to had noticed that and she kept her glance on me longer than usual as I slid the sheets over.

My mind was still on that fucking Oliver kissing her like that. Then I remembered something from last time and the words escaped my mouth before I could retract them, "Who's Derek?"

Bella looked up from the sheet and she gave me a confused look.

"He's your boyfriend right? Rosalie said you were texting him and that you would kill her if she slept with him." I recalled, "Does that mean your cheating on him then, with Oliver." I spat his name.

Bella seemed a bit surprised by my question and interest but answered and it wasn't what I was expecting, "Derek's my brother."

Now I feel like an idiot. "Oh." I nodded slightly, that made sense I guess. "I've heard of him but I've never met him before. He was friends with Angela?"

"They dated for a month." Bella informed. "And ended on good terms."

I nodded with interest, "Why did they break up?"

"Derek went to a different school and he moved to be an apprentice to the police department, they fell apart with the distance." Bella filled in something on the sheet.

"Is he back?"

"No." Bella glanced up for a split second.

"Does your parent's miss him now that he's been gone a while?" I asked casually.

However, this time Bella's eyes flickered up to my face and she froze for a moment. Then she glanced away. Bella ran a hand through the quiff in her hair sexily without knowing. I frowned slightly with confusion and high curiosity. I felt very intrigued now but I didn't think that it would be very wise to push on the subject further.

I decided to change the subject, "Is Alice okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

I pursed my lips for a moment in thought of what I was now going to say, "You know Leah didn't mean to cause trouble or anything, it's not like her. She wouldn't normally do that, I don't know why she did today."

Bella tilted her head a fraction, "She didn't mean to cause trouble?"

"No, she acted out of character today for some reason." Then I thought for a moment. "Alice over reacted."

"What?" Bella began. "Leah kissed her boyfriend, who she loves by the way, Alice had every right to punch her!"

"She should have spoken to her beforehand!" I defended Leah like a good friend would.

"She kissed Jasper, there was nothing to talk about! What would you do if someone kissed your girlfriend?" Bella gestured to me.

I gave her a look, "Really?! Is that you taking the piss out of me?!"

Bella just looked at me with confusion on her features, "What?!"

"Me getting a girlfriend?! I think we both know that it's never going to happen, in fact everyone in the school knows that! Mike and Lauren remind me of that every day!"

Bella rolled her eyes at the last bit, "Mike and Lauren are bullies, just don't listen to them!"

"What? Not listen to the truth! It's kind of hard to run from after a while! I've never even kissed a girl before!" I exclaimed with how ridiculous my that was.

Bella was silent for a moment with a debating look.

"What?" I sighed, annoyed.

Bella's eyes flickered over to me.

"I know your thinking about something, what are you thinking?" I demanded to know. "Tell me-" My voice was cut off as something happened inside of me that could not be fully described.

Bella had obviously had enough of my whining because she did something no girl had ever done before. My heart was racing like mad as if I had just ran a marathon. My mind had frozen. Explosions of ecstasy had erupted everywhere inside my mouth and chest. It felt like a thousand Amazon butterflies were set free inside my stomach. Bella had leaned forward, gripped the top hem of my shirt, and crushed her lips to mine! That's right! Bella frikin Swan's lips were pressed against mine! Her lips tasted even better than I imagined in my many fantasies about this happening. Her lips were soft and they moulded with mine perfectly.

With no experience, I didn't know how to make the kiss enjoyable for her. However Bella had plenty experience with kissing and her lips moved over mine slowly at first, breaking me in. Something snapped inside of me now. Something demanding, angry, passionate, controlling and most importantly it was very dominating. It made me feel the strong urge to dominate something in particular. I threw my glasses away, jumped onto the table and then over it. Then, with ease, I grabbed Bella's sides and picked her up before taking her down with me onto the sofa. The part that snapped inside certainly wasn't shy. It only had one thing on it's mind.

Bella seemed surprised by my sudden confidence, probably not expecting me to do that. Which made two of us. Though she made no move to stop me as her lips moved more faster and strangely passionately against mine. I returned the same amount of passion in the kiss and my hands slide down further to grip her waist firmly in my eager hands. Bella moaned and I completely lost it. The sexy sound most definitely tipped me over the edge.

I groaned with anticipation and lust as I pushed my hips into hers. Bella moaned again and her hands trailed up to grip my hair. My God this woman is going to kill me! I kept my hips pressed against hers and my hands went somewhere I could never imagine my hands going. On Bella's perfect sexy ass! Who would of thought that I would ever get to hold her ass! Who would of thought I would be kissing Bella Swan! Not me, that's for sure. And probably not her either.

My tongue escaped through my lips and trailed along Bella's bottom tasty lip, begging for entrance. Which she thankfully granted by opening her mouth. My tongue skimmed her perfect minty white teeth before meeting her tongue. Another set of fireworks went off. Our tongues danced for a while, before mine dominated hers and I don't think Bella minded. I couldn't help but smirk in the kiss as I gripped her ass tighter, but not so much as to hurt her. Wow, it's like I'm a completely different person now. Bella just brought the inner Demon out of me, and Bella was the Angel I was lusting after. Forbidden love, and it actually felt like that.

Our lips moved in perfect sync and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure and joy once again. Bella played with my hair and I knew in that moment. I knew that I didn't only have a crush on Bella Swan, I was downright in love with her. I was unconditionally and irrecoverably in love with her. I tilted my head more so to the side to deepen the kiss more.

"Okay fine we-" The door had swung open and I had quite clearly recognised Oliver's voice.

Bella had froze in the kiss in a way that told me she was regretting this and obviously thinking 'Oh, shit'. I pulled my lips from hers. Bella had her eyes on the door, where Oliver stood frozen to the spot. I pursed my lips and slid to the side of her instead of staying on top of her. Bella pulled a face and ran her hand slowly through her hair now in dread and a way to once again say 'Oh, shit'.

**Hello, tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Leonardo Dicaprio

Bella's POV:

"Oliver." I ran a hand through my hair. It was a habit of mine, especially used in situations like this for example. Edward was still in the study room I think. While me and Oliver had ended up outside.

"No, it's okay! I just need like a little time to, well you know, get over the shock of walking in on my girlfriend making out with another guy!" Oliver continued to pace around.

I played with the pen in my mouth as I patiently waited for him to calm down a bit.

Oliver pointed at me with an annoyed expression, "Oi, _stop_ being sexy!"

I gave him a confused and defensive look. "I'm not even doing anything!"

"Nah, your right. I guess I'm still upset about what you did a few minutes earlier!" Oliver gestured with a whole hand towards the school building.

"It's not like you haven't cheated on me before!" I reminded him of last time when we dated.

"That was different!" Oliver tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, it was! I didn't actually sleep with Edward and you _did_ with that girl!" I shouted.

"I thought we were forgetting what I did!" Oliver stopped pacing.

"How can I forget that Oliver?!" I used my hands to express that.

Oliver sighed in defeat and pursed his lips.

Silence.

Edward's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm went off to wake me up, but there was no need. I hadn't really achieved any sleep. My thoughts were to heavy and filled of the massive thing that happened yesterday.

My first kiss. A very heated first kiss if I'm honest. A kiss that I never saw myself having. A kiss with Bella Swan! My God was it the most terrific thing that has ever happened to me. Unfortunately it ended in a rather bad way. With Oliver walking in on us kissing. Or were we making out? I don't know. All I know is that I had never been happier than in that time of kissing her like I did. It was amazing! She's amazing! I love her.

However, I was scared. I was scared about how she will react when she sees me again. Will she look at me with regret and disgust? I certainly hope not.

Alice's POV:

I squealed with bundles of excitement as I did a little dance. Rosalie gave me a weird look but I didn't care. My cousin used to live in Seattle but now I've just found out that he is moving down here! How exciting! Me and my cousin were like brother and sister growing up until his father wanted to move closer to his work. So we got separated, though we still texted and kept contact.

"Are you going to explain or...?" Rosalie nudged me.

"My cousin is coming to town. He'll start school in a week or so." I informed Rosalie with excitement seeping into my voice.

"Oh, cool." Rosalie nodded and stopped the car. She had given me a lift after my lovely yellow car had broken down. Poor thing.

"And get this, he is the biggest geek you will ever know. It's adorable how serious he takes his study." I chuckled, remembering that he would never play with me until his homework was done. Of course, the guy got bullied for simply taking school seriously.

"Geek, huh?" Rosalie smirked in thought.

I starred at her for a long moment, "No."

"What?"

"No, your not allowed to have sex with him. When he comes you are not even allowed to touch him." I warned her in a clear and stern tone.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"Understand playgirl Rosalie?" I wanted to hear her say it.

"Why would you care if I sleep with your cousin or not?" Rosalie once again rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. He's like a brother to me and I don't want you sleeping with him." I explained. "Your probably carrying STD's or something."

Rosalie gave me a look and climbed out of her car.

I chuckled and did so as well.

My eyes caught Jasper heading my way with a sweet smile. I grinned and waved.

"What's your cousin's name then?" Rosalie questioned curiously.

I turned my head over to her from Jasper, "His names Emmett."

Edward's POV:

Everyone was flooding the corridors, just like every morning. I was both nervous and excited to see Bella. I had no idea what we were going to do after this. She'll probably tell me to forget about it. Or will she tell me that she felt what I had felt? I doubt it.

"Edward." Leah's voice came from beside me.

My eyes snapped to hers, "Oh, your talking to me now?"

Leah sighed loudly, "I think I overreacted yesterday."

"Maybe." I simply replied.

"Can we just forget about it? Leave it behind us." Leah suggested.

I was half way through nodding when I caught sight of Bella on the other side of the corridor. She had obviously spotted me too because she stopped walking, gripped the quiff of her hair awkwardly, and turned around.

"Bella!" I called and chased after her. "Wait up!"

"Shit." Bella cursed in defeat when I grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

My lips pursed for a moment as I thought about what I wanted to say. Then I remembered what I felt the need to say, "Thank you."

Bella nodded and went to escape, "Your welcome."

I stopped her, "Wait-"

"Ms. Swan come with me, I want to make sure you actually pick up your report." The headmaster, Aro, ordered and watched me only briefly.

"Yeah, okay." Bella seemed fine with any excuse to get away from me.

They both left and I let out a heavy sigh. Turning back around, I was faced with Leah a few feet away from me. Her gaze was burning through me with a very intense look on her face.

The bell rang to signal classes had started. Classically saved by the bell, with that I turned around and escaped Leah's deadly eyes. I bet she has questions about that? I didn't need to check what lesson I had. With a photographic memory I knew my time table off by heart. The good side of having a photographic memory. The bad side was I remember every single insult thrown at me. There's not many compliments I remember and there's a reason for that as well.

Taking my seat in Trig, I pulled off my bag and rested it next to my desk after taking the necessary stuff out. Once I had relaxed in my seat, I noticed Oliver enter the classroom. His eyes landed on me and I received a menacing glare. Here we go...

Alice's POV:

I studied Bella's face from the desk beside her. Rosalie was doing the same thing on the other side of her. Bella had hardly said anything today and her mind seemed to be somewhere else since this morning. Rosalie and I shared a very quick suspicious look before shifting our eyes back to the mysterious Bella Swan.

"Okay, you two have to stop." Bella told us in an annoyed tone.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed slightly, "What did you do?"

Bella's head turned to face her.

"We know something happened." I concluded.

Bella looked to me now.

"Come on, tell us." Rosalie seemed very intrigued.

Bella looked down and shook her head slowly, "Nothing has happened."

Me and Rosalie wore the 'I beg to differ' look.

Edward's POV:

Mr. Owen had escaped the classroom as soon as the bell rang, along with everyone else. Just as I went to pass the door I felt something grab me and throw me to the floor. Oh boy...

A foot came down. I groaned and covered my face.

"Don't get used to Bella kissing you, Cullen." I recognised Oliver's voice match one of the three figures.

He grabbed me and shoved me up, "You can get used to this though." He sneered before kneeing me right in-between my legs. Hard. I pursed my lips tightly and fell to my knees with pain. "Fucking..." I trailed off. Oliver smirked and pushed me to the ground before taking his leave.

I groaned, I have to fight back.

* * *

"When Bella was with you after school did she seem, I don't know, quiet?" Rosalie pushed for information.

"Ummm," I stalled. "No." I decided to go with that. We were in the cafeteria and I was at the salad bar. I don't usually eat salad but I guess I have to be healthy sometime.

"Hmm." Rosalie nodded with her eyes on me. "Could you, give me something more than 'no'?"

I looked up at her, "No."

"I don't care what you say. I know something happened." Alice's stubborn and suspicious voice arrived the other side of the salad bar, with Bella beside her. Bella was about to say something back when she spotted me directly opposite her. She now wore an 'Oh God' expression that would have been comical if not for me being involved.

"I was just asking Edward if he had any ideas about why she has been quiet, but he doesn't seem to know." Rosalie's voice was directed mostly at Alice.

We both looked up and shared a look before she broke the trap to glance at Rosalie.

"Shame. I've never known Bella to not get sent out of a lesson." Alice teased.

Bella rolled her eyes.

My God she's adorable.

"You know-" Alice cut herself off when she took a proper look at me. "Edward, what happened to your face?"

Bella's head snapped up with that comment, she obviously hadn't looked at me close enough.

"It's nothing." I shook my head, I wanted to avoid further questions but I was correct to think that it was a long shot.

"Nothing? You look like you've been stamped on." Rosalie snickered but then realized by my expression that actually happened. "Oh."

"Oliver?" Bella asked me and my eyes met hers.

"Uh, yeah." I scratched the back of my neck.

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her amazing quaffed hair, "I'm really sorry."

That made my heart sink. "Don't worry about it. It's not exactly new for me." That was my weird way of trying to reassure. Judging by Bella's face, she didn't find it reassuring. I should really think before opening my mouth. I wouldn't think twice about opening my mouth if I was in-between her legs though. _Whoa! Edward for fuck sake, will you please stop thinking like that?!_

Rosalie and Alice glanced between us but they hadn't figured it out yet.

Something caught Bella's gaze, and with a quick look I confirmed that it was Oliver.

Bella's POV:

Same as last time, Alice tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her. A look of pure concentration on her face. However I only vaguely noticed as I was busy with my own thoughts right now. I didn't feel guilty about kissing Edward any more. I can't believe Oliver stomped on Edward's face, his perfect damn face that I'm suddenly attracted to more than anything in the world. All I felt was anger towards Oliver now. I wanted to slap him, and I probably will next time I talk to him. I was really fed up of it now, why did everyone beat up the poor guy?

Alice's fingers continued to tap in deep thought.

I glanced down at her fingers before studying her face. I sighed and looked away before letting her in, "I kissed Edward."

Half a second passed and Alice gasped in shock, "Edward Cullen? Really? I never thought you would kiss him."

"Neither did I." I responded with frustration directed at myself.

"Was it good?" Alice leaned over a bit more with a curious expression.

I raised my brows as I bit my nail, "I can't stop thinking about it."

Alice smirked, "Are you planning on doing it again?"

"No, but it's really hard to keep away from him now. I've nearly kissed him twice today." I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"Well, that's how I felt with Jasper." Alice announced. "We first kissed in the school corridor in the English block, we left opposite classrooms at the same time. And as soon as his lips touched mine, I knew I would be doing it forever."

I kept my eyes on Alice as I took in what she said. Forever? Would I really want to be kissing Edward _forever_? Judging by the kiss we had I was willing to say yes.

"How do you know when your doing the right thing?" I questioned Alice.

Alice sighed with a small smile, "You just know. If your meant to be with him then you'll be with him, you can't out run fate."

I nodded slightly while still in thought.

Edward's POV:

It was last period and guess what? Bella was in this class. I was already sat down, nervously, in my seat next to the window. Of course it was pouring it down with rain. Like most the time. I quite liked the rain though, it almost gave of a clean sense when it had finished. Puddles everywhere. It's especially nicer when it has just rained and the sun started to shine. I don't really know why? Maybe because it's a bit, in some ways, a fresh start. We all sometimes need a fresh start don't we? Maybe Bella wants one with me, a fresh start so we could forget our kiss. I hope not. Never will I forget.

Bella passed through the door and her eyes connected with mine instantly and just like in the corridor she gripped her quaffed hair awkwardly. Aww... I just wanted to speed over and encircle her in my possessive and protective arms. We all knew I didn't have the courage to do that though. However, maybe I did. Last night I had the courage to kiss her luscious lips back. I had the courage to pin her hot body to the sofa. I had the courage to grope her fucking ass through her clothing! I glanced down at my lucky hands.

"So, as you will all be pleased to hear we are starting the film today." Mr. Burty announced which earned a cheer from the class, excluding me and Bella. "It's going to be the new version of Romeo and Juliet we'll be watching-"

"Oh, Leonardo Dicaprio!" Jessica swooned.

Most girls in the room grinned and whistled, and Bella cracked a small smile. Oh, great. Of course she fancies Leonardo Dicaprio. What girl doesn't?

"Okay, okay." Mr. Burty brought the class to order. "We should get to watch a good deal of this film as long as there aren't any interruptions." Then he began listing the few names that normally disrupted the class. "Ms. Swan. Ms. Stanley. Mr. Allen."

Jessica and Barry snickered at the back.

Sir gave them a look before setting up the film. My senses were hyper aware of Bella being just a few desks away. Man I need to be closer. I needed to touch her. I wanted more than anything for to be able to come behind her and wrap my arms around her tightly in a comforting way. I wanted my arms to be comforting to her. Would they ever be?

"Okay, here we go." Sir clicked the remote and Romeo and Juliet started playing.

Rosalie's POV:

"You can't just keep it to yourself!" I objected passionately. "Tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez." Alice calmed me down. "She kissed Edward."

"She did what?!" My mouth was wide open.

"Ms. Hale." Mr. Ross warned.

"Sorry sir." I glanced at him briefly before turning back to Alice. "When?"

"When do you think? In the study lounge after school." Alice rolled her eyes at how obvious it was.

I leaned in, "Did they do it?"

Alice's face turned up and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" I acted defensive.

"That's your first question? Really?" She shook her head. "And no, they didn't. Not everyone is like you ya know."

"Not everyone is hot enough as me to be having loads of sex." I smirked.

Alice chuckled, "I think we both know that Bella doesn't have a problem in that area."

I let out a chuckle as well, "No, she's definitely hot."

Alice looked in deep thought for a moment before speaking again, "Do you think they would suit each other? Now that I'm thinking about it I think they would be really cute."

I gave it a thought and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I don't think she should settle down with him though."

Alice gave a frown, "Why not?"

"Who wants to be with one guy and fall in love?"

"Um, a lot of people." Alice kept her weird gaze on me.

I just shrugged. "Not me."

"What about when you meet your soul mate?" Alice raised a smug brow.

At that comment I couldn't help but burst into an episode of laughter. Soul mate? Really?

Edward's POV:

"Oh, there you are my Romeo." Jessica mocked from the back, swaying along when Leonardo Dicaprio appeared on the screen.

The class laughed.

"Ms. Stanley." Mr. Owen warned, glancing up from his computer at his desk.

"Sorry sir." Jessica chuckled lightly.

My eyes wandered over to Bella, sneaking a peek at the row behind me. Her dreamy eyes looked distant and confused, deep in thought. Her head resting on her hand. The same hand I wanted to cup my face lovingly before pressing her delicious lips against mine like they have before. Oliver would probably stomp on my head again, but it would be more than worth it. Definitely a price I was willing to pay. A price I think a lot of people would pay.

From the back I heard little mutters from Jessica and Amy, I soon realized they were debating on who they would rather be with. Johnny Depp or Leonardo Dicaprio. Soon the conversation was sent across the classroom.

"Hey Bella, who would you rather be with Johnny Depp or Leonardo Dicaprio?" Jessica seemed curious.

Bella thought for a moment, "Leonardo Dicaprio."

Jessica laughed and nodded.

Bella's eyes caught mine in that second. They quickly moved to Mike Newton when he pulled he leaned out of his chair, his face a few centimetre's from hers with that cocky fucking grin, "If your up for it, I could give you a better time than Leonardo Dicaprio." He winked and pecked her on the cheek.

Bella smirked slightly and gave a look that clearly stated 'I doubt it'.

I would have laughed along with the class if it wasn't the woman I loved he had said it to. God damn Newton. I hate that guy. Not only is he trying to sleep with Bella, but he was such an ass - and not a nice ass like Bella's, a horrible ass.

"Hey Mike, bring the flirting up here and you might get something out of it." Jessica winked flirtatiously while remaining playful.

Mike put on a big thinking face. Then he turned to Bella, "Are you sure your not going to sleep with me?"

Bella nodded with a small smile, looking downwards. Thank God.

Mike sighed in defeat, "Okay." Then he fell back in his seat and sent a wink over to Jessica, turning his chair around.

I knew one thing in that moment. Unlike Mike, if Bella tells me no, I'm not going to take it. If she doesn't want to be with me then I understand and that will be fine, well, I'll act like it is any way. However, she does owe me a conversation about what happened. She can't avoid me after what we did. We have to talk and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

**Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated, but here it is. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	9. Kiss

Edward's POV:

I grabbed her wrist briefly as we passed in the corridor. I needed to talk to her. We couldn't keep doing this. I needed her to tell me what it meant. Bella's eyes moved from my hand on her wrist and up to my face hesitantly.

"We need to talk." I told her sternly. I had been practising in my head for a while now.

"Yeah... I can't right now." Bella made up.

I tilted my head, "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't." She denied quickly.

I raised a brow.

"I've been... busy."

"Yeah? With what exactly?" I questioned.

You could easily tell she was trying to quickly come up with something.

I raised a brow, "Oh, do you want me to go over there for a moment so you can think of an excuse?"

"Yes, please." Bella replied.

I sighed loudly and gave her a look. "You can't avoid me forever. Sir still expects us to study after school this week." I reminded.

Bella glanced away with defeat.

"So, what did it mean to you? Anything?" I begged the answer to be good.

Bella shifted her gaze back to me with a look in her eye that I had never seen before when looking at me. Was that good or bad? My question was answered when Bella grabbed the side of my face and pushed herself onto me. Definitely good then. Her tasty lips pressed against mine. My God... My hands instinctively grabbed her waist, though it was hard for one hand holding a text book, so I dropped it. Bella had tilted her head slightly, avoiding my glasses. Her lips felt so right against mine. Were we meant to be? I doubt it. She was way too beautiful to end up with me. She would never consider settling down with a guy like me.

The bell rang and everyone came flooding into the corridors. Bella pushed me and herself away from each other before anyone could see. My hand scratched the back of my neck nervously. Bella kept her eyes on me for a moment and we shared a look before she looked away hesitantly. What I would give to read minds.

* * *

Gym. This was the one lesson that I lacked skill in. My lack of co-ordination and physical exercise was not a good combo for going against others in games such as basketball. Bad times when you accidentally hit the bully on the head with a ball. Man I got a beating after that. Normally I just sort of stand on the sidelines or walk up and down to make it look like I was taking part in the game. Sometimes the coach would catch on to what I was doing and tell me to get in there and work harder.

Today was different. Today we were working with another Gym group, the top Gym group. Did you guess it? Yep, I was in Gym with Bella Swan. Great, let me show her how much of a untalented dork I am. Nothing makes a girl run into your arms more than lack of ability to do manly exercises. Oh crap, she's going to see me in just shorts and top! Hey wait, I'm going to see her in just shorts and top! How am I going to cope with this?

Standing on my own in the massive Gym, I waited for the lesson to begin. As I waited I noticed Bella surrounded by a lot of boys and a few girls. The boys were obviously flirting and trying to be charming and the worse part was that they were a lot more muscular than me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I need to change myself. I could start working out or something, apply to a local Gym or something without humiliating myself in front of the whole school. I need to do something to make her lust after me.

My eyes flickered back over to Bella without my permission and this time I took a better look at her. Her coloured silky smooth legs made something inside me turn, awakening apart of me. Her hair was flowing down, a hair band on her wrist. Her eyes had spotted someone as they came over, she ditched the group and went over to Angela for a moment. She started saying something and Angela wore a happy but surprised expression.

Bella smiled and continued speaking for as long as she could until Daniel wrapped his arms around her and then a little while later pulled her away playfully. Angela chuckled and waved. I noticed a couple of other geeks watching her, obviously jealous. Angela was a very rare geek to be friends with the most popular girl in school.

"Edward." Leah strolled in front of me.

"Hey." I put on a smile, though still thinking of Daniel with his arms around my girl. Wait did I say _my_ girl?

"I think things have been weird between us recently. It may be time to let everything go and continue the way we were before." She said this like she had been giving it a lot of thought.

I nodded, "Couldn't agree more. Thanks, and I'm sorry."

Leah smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Rosalie entered the halls and she and Bella chatted a lot, while fighting off the boys.

A loud whistle blew as coach made his entrance.

Some covered their ears.

"Sir!" Jessica groaned as she still covered her ears.

He chuckled and stood in the middle of the hall with a basketball. "You have Gym for two periods so the first half is going to be basketball and the other is going to be dance-"

"Fuck." The word slipped out of my lips before I could stop it.

Coach turned to me, but he didn't look cross, he seemed surprised and a little amused.

Bella shifted her gaze to me when I spoke and I felt my face go red.

"I think it's the first word I've heard you speak Mr. Cullen." Coach chuckled, along with some others.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized in a rushed way.

Bella was looking at me in an amused way, just like everyone else.

"That's okay, Mr. Cullen." He blew it off. "I know you've never been a fan of dance." Bella kept her gaze on me with that comment and seemed curious about something. "But let's not waste any time. I'll separate you into small groups and then we'll have five games going on at the same time."

About two or three minutes later, we were all in groups of five more or less. Rosalie had sneaked into Bella's group with a cheeky grin, having made a random girl to swap with her. My group consisted off: Megan, Daniel, Garrett, and Jessica. Great, Jessica will for sure be nice to me and not make a single insulting comment. I suppressed rolling my eyes.

We played against two other groups until we reached the match that was important. Important in my eyes any way. This was the match that I had to make double sure that I didn't slip or miss the ball or something along them lines. That's because I was against Bella's group, and after a lot of consideration, I decided I would actually take part in this match.

"Bella!" Daniel whistled. "Your going to loose!"

"What are you talking about? Your going down!" Bella gestured with a smirkish smile.

Daniel laughed with Rosalie, and I chuckled.

The game wasn't so bad. Bella and Rosalie were the main two of their team, they got the points and stopped us getting points quite easily. I actually got a few laughs and giddy moments out of the game. Like when I hit the ball out of Bella's hands.

"Will you stop doing that?" Bella asked me with a frustrated voice.

I just smirked and chuckled. I loved doing it because it was a way to get her attention and I loved annoying her, it was funny. Our group lost but I didn't care, and we didn't loose by too much so that's good. There was also a funny moment when Bella accidentally threw the ball at Rosalie's head. Bella had covered her mouth and looked a mixed between highly amused and scared for her life. It ended with Rosalie chasing Bella around the hall and Bella hiding behind Matthew.

Though at the start it was funny, Jessica didn't disappoint in trying to get people to laugh at me. "Hey Eddie in shorts, not a sight I ever wanted to see." She laughed, but it was fake.

The comment made me immensely self conscience, and from then on I was.

"Hey leave him alone." Bella warned her as she was about to shoot but stopped.

"I'm just saying..." Jessica got nervous now and trailed off with nervous laughter.

"Shut up, Jessica." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Bella caught my gaze and I held it for a while before breaking it. I sighed and ruffled the front of my hair, suddenly I was nervous around her again. Before I was getting comfortable around her and almost like I had a shot with her after kissing her and grabbing her arm in corridors to talk to her. Now I know I was out of line and that I wasn't good enough for her. Just like Jessica said, I'm fuck ugly. I glanced down and wished I was out of these shorts and had something that covered my legs up. I never used to think there was anything wrong with my legs but there must be if Jessica was saying that.

I noticed that Bella had moved her gaze back to Jessica for a moment after I had dropped her gaze, she looked pissed.

The second half of the lesson was even worse. Dancing. God knows I can't dance. Ms. Riley had wandered into the hall, she was the other Gym teacher and she was rather fun. Everyone liked her I guess. Coach and Ms started dancing with each other to 'Girls just wanna have fun' which made the class laugh. Bella even swayed her hips with Miss for a little bit, that caused a series of laughter and whistling as well. Rosalie, being Rosalie, had a proper long funny dance with Coach.

The stereo was on the bench and Miss was the one who had brought all the music. So there was a lot of old songs being played from the 80's. Madonna soon came on and I think it was called 'Hung Up', that's what was repeated quite a lot any way. It was still playing loudly now and everyone was dancing around. Daniel had even dimmed the lights and Miss brought out the disco balls to make it look the part. Of course, Bella and Rosalie had most of the guys working hard for them. The worst thing I saw was Bella grinding with a guy behind her, though it was playful and for a laugh.

Me; I was sat against the wall. Hoping that Coach or Miss wouldn't see me not taking part past the dancing bodies in front of me. It was a good camouflage. Normally I didn't need a camouflage, people don't usually see me or notice me. Unless it was to bully me of course. Thankfully no one was paying any attention to me. Or did I speak too soon?

Bella appeared in front of me and grabbed my hands with a smile and brought me to my feet. Uh oh.

My eyes were trapped in hers, "I don't dance." I told her firmly, shaking my head stiffly.

Bella's smile got bigger and amused, "Yeah you do." She pulled me over further in the crowd. Oh no.

"I don't even know how to dance!" I yelled over the music.

"You said you didn't know how to kiss but you were wrong about that!" Bella replied back.

I looked at her in a state of shock, "Wait! You... liked it?!"

"Edward I practically threw myself at you this morning, that's not because the kiss was bad!" She starred into my eyes, and mine into hers.

"You..." I trailed off in disbelief. "But your Bella Swan, how can you like me? I'm just geeky Edward!"

"What's wrong with being a geek?!" Bella asked, her fingers intertwining with mine as she spoke.

I inhaled sharply, "I don't know, it's not a very attractive!"

Bella laughed in amusement, "I don't think you have anything to worry about in that area!"

I was bewildered. I was flabbergasted. Was that the word? I pulled a highly confused face and shook my head, "How...?"

"Bella!" Rosalie waved her over, another one of the jumping bodies.

Bella shook her head slightly and gave her a smile.

Rosalie pulled an offended fake face and grabbed Jessica to dance with, but when she noticed that it was Jessica she pushed her away and shook her head in disgust. Bella laughed and so did I. That's the first time I got to laugh at Jessica, normally it's the other way around.

I turned my gaze back to Bella, I watched her silently talk to Rosalie for a second longer. I was still unclear with what was going on? I needed some more answers, I had a lot more questions.

"What about Oliver?" I reminded and I was impressed my mind was still working.

Bella's hands moved up from my hands that were burning in hers, and draped on my shoulders, around my neck as she got on her tip toes. "What about Oliver?" She raised a brow for a brief moment until next her lips were puckered up against mine. My hands instinctively landed on her hips. Our lips stayed pressed against each other for a blissful moment, and then her lips started moving against mine. In response to that, mine moved in sync with hers.

Way too soon, Bella dipped her head down and broke the hold on my lips. That's when I noticed. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was watching us. Gob-smacked. Even Coach and Miss had stopped to watch in amazement as the most popular pretty girl kisses the ugly geek. I noticed Leah watching as well, frozen after speaking to Angela.

"Why is everyone starring?" Bella whispered in a playful and amused voice.

I looked down at her and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head. Boys around me were looking very jealous of me and I knew what that meant. Bella grabbed my hand and towed me away with her. "We're gonna talk for a bit." Bella told Miss and Coach as we went past. I guess the bell would go soon any way. I was really nervous but all I wanted to do right now was make out with Bella, which I guess makes it a good thing that she's a bad girl.

"Are you regretting that?" I questioned nervously as we exited and closed the door, the music becoming a hum soon enough. "I mean you just got caught kissing the most unpopular guy in school."

"If I cared then I wouldn't have kissed you in there." She gave a fair point.

"Okay," I smiled. "Just so you know, your not so much a jerk any more."

"Yeah," Bella pulled a slight face and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, your Bella Swan and you kissed me. When your Bella Swan and you do that then it makes you golden and everything you have done is forgiven immediately." I nodded with a serious face.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Ya know, I don't think that's how it's supposed to work."

I shrugged, "That's the way it is."

Bella chuckled.

"I have a question." I announced and I was surprised at how confident I was being. "Will you go out with me, Bella Swan?" I was hoping that everything that's happened with her kissing me in front of everyone and stuff wasn't me reading into things. My guess was that I was safe and I would regret not asking if I looked back.

"Yes," Bella smiled and intertwined our hands again. "Edward Cullen." I think she just mocked me but I didn't care. This was something I wanted to shout from the rooftops; I'm going out with Bell frikin Swan! Holy fucking cap! Who would have thought?!

"Just to be clear," I cleared my throat. "Your my girlfriend now?"

"That's generally the idea." She chuckled.

"Well excuse me if I'm getting to grips with the fact that Bella Swan is my girlfriend." I defended myself, saying she was my girlfriend out loud was even more weirder than saying it in my head.

"Hopefully you'll have a while to get to grips with it." Bella glanced at my lips before pressing hers against them once again; and I wasn't complaining one bit. This was my heaven. This was my everything. If it were up to me then we would stay like this forever. Her saying that as well just before kissing me made me even more giddy. Everything was now perfect. Everything was my dream. Oh crap what if this is just a dream? Please, please, please don't let it be a dream. I would be so devastated if it was because it seems so real. This has to be real.

The bell rung and Bella pulled away when she heard it. Only for me to lean back in to catch her lips with mine. Bella in response turned fully to me and one hand ran up my arm and past my shoulder to grip my hair lightly. I inhaled deeply through my nose. My lips then moved over hers sweet and softly. My hands slid around her and my arms encircled her protectively. Pushing her lightly, I pinned her gently in the corner. Our lips moving passionately, and if I wasn't mistaken, lovingly with each other.

A soft moan escaped Bella's lips. The sound I loved, the sound I wanted to hear all the time. It was so sexy. So, so, so sexy.

With a great deal of restraint, my lips still moved slowly and softly over hers. Showing her passion that I hope no man had ever shown her before. Bella's hand tugging at my hair made me feel like purring. Her other hand was rested on the bridge of my neck. I wanted her to pull me in closer, but it seemed she was restraining herself as well. This was very unlike the first time we kissed. For one the first time we kissed it made us both loose it and it was mainly about lust. Now it was about love and passion. At least it was love on my side, I don't know about her. I mean it's a miracle that she's my girlfriend let's not even go to her falling for me. That would be... insane... and amazing.

"Your so beautiful." I murmured within the kiss. It was a big understatement but every word wasn't good enough to fully describe her. She was... outstandingly perfectly dreamy. She was now my McDreamy! She was mine and I was never letting go now.

"I think we should stop." Bella pulled away a little.

I frowned deeply and lusted for her lips. I felt deprived already. I missed them already. "Why?"

"Because there's some people starring again." Bella announced.

I turned my head ninety degrees to see Ben, Lucas and Jenny starring. They were nerds as well I guess so this was probably giving them high hopes now. I sighed with frustration. Why would you stand and stare? Seriously?

Bella pecked my lips briefly and my world was set alight once again. "We have to get changed any way." Bella pointed out.

"Okay." I wasn't happy that an end had came to the kissing but right now I felt like I needed to go with anything that she said. I don't want her leaving me before I've even had a chance. "When will I see you next?"

"Promise it won't be long." Bella smirked as she kissed me lightly on the lips, lasting for five seconds exactly.

"Okay." I exhaled heavily.

**Hiya! Please review!**


	10. Cafeteria

Edward's POV:

Gossip was going wild, and I mean wild! Bella Swan kisses school geek Edward Cullen, it felt like it should be the headline of the school paper or something. After getting changed I had wandered inside the cafeteria. That was where everyone starred at me as they shared comments in hushed voices. My face went red and I kept my head down as I sat down at a lonely table with my tray of food. I could have sworn the dinner lady knew about the kiss as well with the way she smiled.

After what seemed like ages, the comments and stares died down and everyone returned to their previous conversations. Thankfully. After some thought I came to the conclusion that just because I was an ugly geek didn't mean I didn't deserve her, I would treat her better than any other.

"Hello." Bella sat down next to me.

"Oh my God." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Bella asked confused but curious as she glanced around briefly.

"Bella Swan's sitting next to me in the cafeteria." I used her full name.

Bella laughed lightly with amusement, "Well, Bella Swan likes sitting next to Edward Cullen."

I chuckled, "Are you mocking me now?"

"Yeah, but in a nice way." Bella replied with a smile.

"What makes it nice?" I raised a brow.

"The fact that I kiss you after I mock you." Bella gave her answer and before I could answer she had leaned in to catch my lips with hers. The kiss was only a few seconds but it made my heart pound as if we had just gone all the way. Bella pulled back a little and glanced at the faces watching us with shocked expressions.

I cleared my throat nervously and began to feel self conscious.

Bella noticed and literally told them all to fuck off. To be honest it was kind of great to have the bad girl of the school on your side. Though I had no doubt that Mike and Oliver will put extra effort in beating the crap out of me, but I knew it was worth it. Also nothing I wasn't used to already.

Now that I was with Bella, I wanted to step up my game. Make myself more desirable or something. I could work out, something I have never done, and go to gym outside school. While I'm at it I should sort out my hair.

"Do you think they'll ever stop gossiping about us?" Bella asked.

"No." I gave my honest answer.

Bella nodded mostly to herself I think and then looked at me. "Where's your glasses?"

Truth - I thought it might make me look a bit better without them or rather less nerdy.

"Um, there in my bag." I answered simply.

"Why?" Bella looked at my bag for a moment. "Don't you need them to see?"

"I only need them when reading really." I grabbed the bottle of water in front of me. "Besides they get broken a lot when I wear them after getting punched and having my head smashed on desks." I rolled my eyes and took a sip.

However, judging by Bella's expression, my guess was that Bella hadn't know about my head being smashed on tables.

"Rosalie is coming over." I announced to divert the subject before she could ask questions.

Bella reluctantly glanced up at Rosalie strolling over.

"So," Rosalie folded her arms and put on a fake expression. "He's team McDreamy then."

I chuckled and put my bottle of water down on the table and then opening a packet of crisps. Yes, I am definitely team McDreamy.

Rosalie took a seat, "So Bella Swan is the girl you had the crush on."

Bella glanced over at me.

I nodded simply.

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You didn't put the dots together?" My tone was in disbelief. For one I stopped Rose from kissing me but never stopped her from kissing me. Before then I would blush at everything when around her and stutter like a moron. Then there's me chasing her down in corridors and asking her what the kiss meant to her. To top it off I asked her out. How would you not figure that one out?

"Well, I didn't, but, there was, and, you never, how, eh-." Bella cut herself off a lot before sighing. "No."

There was a giant smile on my face, not because I was proud of myself for not giving it away but because of how adorable she was right now.

"You dumb ass." Rosalie snickered.

"Dumb ass?" Bella picked out the word she used.

"A nice dumb ass." I muttered and I hadn't realized I was going to say it before it came out my stupid gob.

Rosalie and Bella chuckled and I turned bright red.

"Don't you think he's really cute when he blushes?" Bella asked Rosalie with a smile.

I blushed even more now.

"See," Rosalie gestured. "This is why I have a thing for the geeks, their adorable."

"Yeah but it's not the same with the other ones." Bella shook her head slightly.

"Other ones?" I quipped in. "I'm right here." I gestured to myself.

Bella laughed lightly, "Sorry."

"I'll find the strength to forgive you." I said playfully.

"They're funny as well aren't they?" Bella joked.

My gaze snapped up from my crisps.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as she sat down in one of the seats with Jasper sitting on the one next to her. "We haven't really spoken much before but my names Alice and this is Jasper." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded with a smile.

Jasper smiled as well.

"I just know we are going to be great friends." She had a knowing grin on her face. "Besides your going to need me."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Well for one reason, I could give you Bella Swan advice." Alice gave an example.

I nodded after a few seconds had passed.

Bella had looked up from the table and glanced at Alice before looking to Rosalie who was chuckling away.

Alice continued, "Secondly, after you two have a fight I could dazzle you up so instead of fighting you'll end up having-"

"Alice!" Bella stopped her once she caught on to where she was going.

"What?" Alice didn't seem to know what she did wrong. Why would Bella stop her? Did she not want the topic of sex coming up around me? Realization took over, of course. Bella Swan didn't want to do that with me, hell it's lucky that she even let her lips touch mine! Why would I think Bella would want to sleep with me?

Bella pointed at her, "Your never doing that."

Alice rolled her eyes.

I was curious.

"I wouldn't need you to be dazzled up by Alice to fuck you." Rosalie leaned in.

I shifted nervously.

Bella's gaze snapped over to Rosalie now with an 'are you serious' look. "Oi."

Rosalie glanced over to Bella from me. "Sorry." She sat back up fast enough.

Words could not explain how giddy I felt inside now.

Alice's phone vibrated on the table and she checked the message and shortly after let out a squeal, "Emmett's coming over to mine tonight."

"Who's Emmett?" Bella asked curiously.

"He's my cousin who lives in Seattle but now he's moving to Forks, he'll be staying at mine for a few weeks until his parents find a house and no Rosalie your not allowed to come over." Alice looked to her near the end of her sentence.

Rosalie pulled an exaggerated face, "How would you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I'm physic." She snapped in a joking way.

Jasper and I chuckled.

**Hiya, sorry haven't updated in a while! Here it is! Hope you liked it! Please review this chapter!**


	11. Wet Dreams

Edward's POV:

"_Edward." Bella moaned my name again and gripped my copper messy hair as my tongue danced inside her._

_She was laying down in front of me. One hand gripping her quaffed hair. The other clinging to the copper mess on top of my head, her fingers intertwining through my hair, her nails digging into me. She bit down her bottom lip as another desirable moan flooded my hyper ears. _

_My tongue continued to explore her. I was intoxicated with this woman. She was mine. I made sure she knew she was mine. All of her now belonged to me. I skimmed the bundle of nerves that would for sure make her squirm. A small smirk tugged on my lips when I heard her voice my name over and over._

"_Edward." It was barely audible but I definitely heard it. "Oh my God, Edward." She squirmed under me, clutching my hair tighter now. _

_My tongue dived in and out of her. She was delicious. I would never get enough of it. _

"_Edward." Her moan was louder and even more sexier this time as she expressed how pleasurable this was for her. That's it, say my name baby. Say it over and over. Tell me how much I pleasure you. Tell me there could never be anyone else. "Edward, I'm c - close..." Both her hands were in my hair now, clinging to me for dear life. It hurt a bit but it only added to my pleasure._

"_Come in my mouth Bella Swan." I used the sexiest voice I could muster. Bella gasped before I felt her appetizing juices fill my honoured mouth. I licked it all up, every last bit of it. Nothing was going to waste here. I pulled away slightly only to go back down again to plant a sweet kiss on her. Bella's breathing was uneven and came in heaps. I trailed up her delightful body, leaving kisses everywhere. I got to her jaw and Bella sighed as she relaxed under me, holding me as if she would forever. _

_There was a permanent smirk on my lips, "Your mine."_

_Bella nodded with her breathing still heavy as she starred into my eyes, "I'm yours."_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned in annoyance tiredly, rolling over in my covers and slamming the alarm snooze button. Why did I have to wake up from that? In my dreams I am dominating, possessive and above all confident. And I made her moan my name in pleasure and desire. That's the Edward I wanted to be. Not nervous or self conscious. I need to work on it, but it's rather hard to build up confidence when you have been insulted every day of your life.

It's not fair.

Now it was time to get ready for school.

Emmett's POV:

Me and Alice had caught up on everything last night. Alice was my cousin but I saw her more like my little sister, I say little for a reason. I mean look at the size of her. We talked all night and barely got any sleep. However I slept most of the day during the journey here so I was fine. Of course, with all the energy that petit woman possess, Alice was fine too.

Walking down the corridors, girls flung themselves at the new boy. This was something relatively new to me. Not long ago I got bullied frequently and no girl looked at me twice. One day I had decided to get my act together. I started working out. I started eating better food. I started picking out stylish clothes instead of old tracksuits. After a while it started showing and I felt better about myself which is how my confidence built up loads more than what it used to be. Of course I didn't completely change myself, I was still a geek and still took work seriously. But I keep myself looking good as well.

I turned the corner. Lockers were lined up along the wall. There were people everywhere in the corridors. However my eyes landed on a hot brunette girl that was leaning on one of the lockers while chatting to a lanky boy with messy hair and glasses. Whoa she's fucking smoking! Though she looks like she would be popular, I wonder who the boy is? Surely there not dating right? Or is she not about popularity and doesn't give a damn what people think or say?

Deciding I wanted to find out, I strolled over and pointed at her in a charming way as I sent her over a wink to get her attention. "Hey babe, anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" I played it cool but possibly quite thick, but I pulled it off casually.

The brunette girl looked at me a little amused and also trying to think about who I was.

However the messy haired boy had a different reaction that made me believe that they were in fact together. He looked at me, took in my big muscular and - if I say so myself – handsome appearance, frowned and glared at the floor while slamming his locker door. Poor guy. The brunette girl watched him after he slammed the door. He turned slowly to lean against his locker and held a large book to his body – his arms folded over it.

"Who are you?" The hot brunette girl asked me curiously.

The boy glanced down at his feet.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty." I introduced myself.

"Emmett?" She questioned. "Are you Alice's cousin?"

Now I was surprised. Well I guess I shouldn't be. Alice has probably informed the whole school of who I was. "Yeah, that's me." I nodded.

"She was practically bouncing up and down non stop for the last week, and then she would phone me at like midnight." Bella announced and I one hundred percent believed her. "I'm glad that's coming to an end."

I let out a chuckle. "Maybe I'll be the one phoning you." I couldn't help it, it was right there.

She smiled a little but glanced at Edward.

"What's your name then?"

"Bella Swan." She introduced and it was a lovely name to be frank.

"Would you like my number Bella Swan?" I winked at her.

The boy who had been glaring at his feet let out a frustrated huff of disbelief before he was about to stomp off. However Bella stopped him by grabbing his hand so she could jump in front of him and press her lips to his. The kiss being sweet and reassuring. It was cute and I shifted my gaze somewhere else. That's not what others did though, some people stopped in the corridors to watch in amazement as the popular pretty girl kisses the school geek. Why is that so shocking? We're all just human beings!

When Bella was finished with him the poor boy looked brain dead. His eyes dazed. Hair tousled. Mouth parted. Bless. Bella kept her hand in his.

"Uh, I'm seeing someone." Bella replied awkwardly.

Edward swallowed.

I grinned.

"Hey, Bella-" A voice cut itself off. It was a girls voice, I knew that much. I turned around and my mouth hung wide open.

Bella's POV:

Biology. What a bloody boring lesson. However, it was less boring now I was sitting next to Edward. Yeah I changed seats, it's not like the teachers going to say anything. Even if he would I doubt he would be upset about me moving to sit next to someone highly motivated to his work and gets top grades. It's not like I was sitting next to a jock so I could make out with him so it was all good.

Actually, I stayed quiet in the lesson. I didn't want to disrupt Edward or his learning so I didn't interrupt or join in with the class jokes. However one did make me laugh and that earned me a look from Edward so I apologized and stayed quiet again. Don't want to get in trouble.

Half way through the lesson and you will not fucking believe it. I was playing with my hair band casually until Edward nudged me and pointed under the table nervously and awkwardly. I gave a confused look before looking under it. Only to see a blonde girl in a jock jacket starring in-between Edward's legs after just crawling over.

"Your kidding." I kicked her from under the table, making her fall and making the class laugh.

"Sir she just kicked me!" The blonde woman- no idea what her name was- accused.

"Ms. Swan." The teacher sighed, as if knowing I was going to do something sooner or later.

"What the hell she was crawling under the fucking table!" Why the hell was I getting told off! The class began laughing again.

"Is that true Ms. Willis?" Her names Willis? Really?

"Yep." She smirked and turned her gaze to Edward. "I saw what's down there." She spoke in a hushed tone before speaking loudly again. "If you want to see where this could go then meet me in the ladies bathroom at lunch." She winked.

I'm right fucking here!

Edward's face went bright red with it all and he slammed his head down to the table, covering his face with two arms.

"Okay she has to be sent out for that!" I gestured to her while looking at sir.

**Review please!**


	12. The Dare Revealed

Edward's POV:

Now I was going out with one of the most popular girls in school, other girls started paying attention to me. They seemed to want to know what Bella Swan saw in me. If she wanted me then other girls would want me. That doesn't go for all of them though. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory will never see me in that way, and I didn't want them to. The new attention I get from some girls recently was unwanted, I didn't want any other girls attention other than Bella. She was the only girl I wanted or even found attractive. I mean, I know when a girl is pretty or not but I never _feel_ it.

Downside of being with McDreamy; boys hate you even more.

The classroom was filling in. I heard him before I saw him. "This seat taken Cullen?" Mike spat at me, pulling a chair out and plopping his stupid ass down.

Inwardly I sighed.

The teacher had just came in, putting his suitcase on his desk before returning to the front centre where he would give his lecture.

"You know she doesn't really like you." Mike spoke quietly for the time being. I listened even though I knew I shouldn't. "Why would she? Look at you. No girl could like you in that way Cullen so stop fooling yourself."

I tried my best to not let his words get to me. But how can you refuse to listen to the truth. Her liking me would never make sense, she was a jerk to me for so long. Now she suddenly likes me?

"Your too skinny. Your hairs a horrible mess. You wear those dorky glasses." Mike gestured. "Your a loser and you don't have the confidence to keep a girl like her." I wonder why.

I looked down on the table where my hands were intertwined with each other.

I heard snickering behind me. Mike turned around to see who it was. I kept my eyes down.

"It's a dare, Cullen." My heart stopped at Tyler's words. "Some one dared her to be with you and then break your heart. Wait and see."

Mike chuckled and turned back to me, "Did you really think she wanted to be with you?"

I bolted out my seat. I couldn't take any more of this. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the classroom, ignoring the teachers orders for me to get back in my seat.

Once out the room I felt a little lighter. However it didn't stop the need to want to cry. What a girl! My god if anyone saw this... I sniffed loudly and wiped my eyes furiously, but it only brought more tears. This was ridiculous! I hate myself! I hate Mike! I hate Tyler! Was Tyler telling the truth? Was this all just a stupid dare so they could all laugh at me more? If it is then I hate her too! Well, I couldn't hate her, instead I love her. Still. Even if it was a dare. You can't just change your feelings with the flick of your fingers. No matter how much you wanted it to be that way.

I took in a large ragged puff of oxygen into my lungs.

Why would she do this to me? Why were people so cruel? I had done nothing wrong in my life. I didn't deserve this! Taking another deep breath I dropped my bag because I didn't care about it or anything at the moment, and then I darted through the corridors.

Bella's POV:

After being sent out the classroom with Meredith, I closed the door. My hand still on the door handle when I saw an emotionally messed looking Edward, he looked angry and upset and it seemed to be directed at me. Wearing a grey shirt and black jeans. Glasses hiding his eyes on me that looked like they had been crying. Oh crap what did I do? Time to panic.

"I really thought that... you might actually like me." His voice told me he felt foolish now. "How could you do this to someone? How could you do this to me?" He came of nervous but determined and upset.

What?

Meredith glanced between us.

"I guess your just the same jerk I knew before." He concluded, lifting his hands up but they didn't go past his waist as he dropped them again, running around the corner with tears threatening to pool over.

Meredith was watching me with an expression that said 'eeek'. Her teeth together and mouth open.

"What did I do?"

**Uh oh lol! Sorry to leave it like this - not really. haha. please review!**


	13. Convince You

Edward's POV:

In the study room, I sat in the corner of the room with my eyes starring blankly at nothing. My eyes distant and the tears finally dried up. Crying; I hated it with a passion. It made me feel weak. That's why I don't cry often. This is the first time I have cried in a long time. Over a girl that has played me. I though Rosalie was the one that plays guys. Well, I guess this is what you get when you fall for a bad girl. I love her and hate her at the same time, something I was very used to.

The clock on the other side of the room was the only thing that could be heard. _Tick tock tick tock. _

Emmett's POV:

Bumping into Bella at the dinner cue, I pressed a hand against her stomach. _Hot_. But I didn't do it for that reason. Bella glanced down at my hand before looking back up with a questioning look.

"Wanna know where Ed is?" I raised a brow.

"Yes." She replied and it was obvious.

First let's see how loyal you are to the poor guy. "Give me a kiss first?" My hand still pressed against her hot stomach that I could feel was toned just right. Not fat but didn't have a six pack or anything.

"No, I'm already in trouble." She refused and that made me know that she wasn't playing the poor fella.

"Trouble for what?" I questioned.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

Hmm, what's going on then? She didn't seem like your average popular girl but I don't know her that much yet. Edward seemed like a nice genuine boy but he probably gets a lot of heat from dating the McDreamy of the school. Yeah, I learned her nickname. I have to say it suits her. Though, I think I'm more team McSteamy. Not that I'm going to get involved with a playgirl again. I don't want me heart to be shattered like last time. So Rosalie was out of the picture, I know what girls like her are after.

Edward's POV:

_Tick tock tick tock._ My ears focussed on the ticking and tocking of the clock hung on the wall. In a way it was comforting, even though it wasn't much of a distraction but it was better to listen to than my thoughts. It hurt to think about it.

I kept my eyes forward but when the door opened I shifted my gaze over instinctively. I must look a mess because when she saw me she looked pained. Why? She doesn't care. This was all a dare. Not wanting to talk, I hid my face and buried them in my arms. My legs up for my arms to rest on. I love her and hate her, is that even possible. What even is that? Torture, that's what it is.

I heard the door close and I felt her sit next to me against the wall silently. A familiar electric current buzzing between us. I could feel the heat between us. A desperate urge to stop whatever it was I was doing and climb up her to kiss her all over flowed through me in waves. I wanted to catch her lips with mine. I wanted to press my hands against her, anywhere and everywhere. I wanted to run my tongue up and down her neck. I wanted to do everything with her.

"What did I do?" Her unbelievably sexy voice asked innocently.

"Your friends told me." I mumbled and Bella looked rather confused with where I was going. "Everything that happened between us was some stupid dare. Hope you have a good laugh at me after this." I added on the end.

Bella questioned me. "You think I would do that?"

Staying silent my head banged lightly against the wall, making a little thud barely audible.

"Edward I promise it's not a dare." Her voice sounded so sincere that it almost convinced me. Almost. Bella obviously noted that I didn't believe her. She suppressed a sigh and glanced around, "How can I make you believe me?" Shove me against a wall and kiss me with all the love inside you.

"You can't." I replied in a distant tone. "It all makes sense. Your popular and I'm unpopular. Your dreamy and I'm ugly." Bella frowned when I said that. "When Alice was about to bring up the subject of sex you cut her off immediately, of course you don't want to do that. It must be horrible to be forced to kiss me. I'm sorry."

Bella was starring diagonally downwards with distant eyes. I knew it. It was all a dare. My heart shattered and I felt the need to cry again, but I held the tears back. Not wanting her to see me cry again. I wanted her to see me as a man not a cry baby.

This man was angry, "I should have known without someone telling me, I should have figured that one out! After all I have been told told how ugly and skinny I am by Mike and Jessica every morning! While you get told how smoking and dreamy you are every morning! I knew I was completely unworthy of you and that it was unreal, why did I convince myself-"

Bella pushed me down. My back slid briefly against the wall before softly landing on the thin carpet. Bella's hands were wrapped around my wrists which held them either side of my face. My breathing caught in my throat and my heart was doing flips. Bella starred deep in my eyes and I felt as if she could read my soul. We had landed so that my legs were parted and she was in-between them, holding herself over my body that lusted for her so much. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I felt like begging her to touch me. I wanted her hands to explore me. I wanted it so desperately. So so so much.

"It's not a dare." She told me, trying to get through to me.

I swallowed and tried not to get sucked in, but it was too late. I was melting under her intense gaze and my heart had stopped from the sudden movement. I stayed stubborn and refused to believe her, I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

"I want to be with you." My heart skipped a beat. Those were words I wanted to hear coming out of her mouth everyday. I can't believe Bella Swan was saying this to me.

"Y-you want me?" I stuttered. I snapped out of it, shaking my head. Reminding myself of the truth. "No you don't. Your really pretty and I'm-"

"I swear if you say your ugly one more time..." Bella trailed off. I stayed silent and didn't object because she looked a bit angry with me saying that.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"Do you like me?" She asked softly, her voice incredibly hot. So hot that it was melting me.

No matter how much I have been telling myself that I hate her, I knew the love outweighed the hate. My gaze was trapped in hers and my voice came out weak. "Yes."

Bella gave a dreamy and adorable smile.

I groaned because all it made me want to do was force my lips upwards to meet hers, and that's what I ended up doing. My head had lifted and pushed itself upwards to catch her lips. Though I was retrained because her hands still had my wrists pinned at my sides. I hated my limitation. Bella kissed me back and her lips moved with mine passionately. I was in love with the amount of passion she was kissing me with.

All to soon she broke the kiss, "Do you believe me now?"

I sighed, "I don't know what to think." I replied truthfully.

Bella kept her gaze on me still, "I can show you."

Feeling intrigued I asked, "How?"

A smile crept on her lips and she lowered down to kiss me again. Convincing me with her lips that she wanted me; it was working. I was in heaven. That's all I could say it was. I felt her index finger draw patterns on one of my hands. The other moving to cling to the hair on the side of my head. A groan of satisfaction escaped my lips. I had really needed this. The hand that was now free went over to grip her waist but it was begging to hold her perfect ass but I wanted permission unlike the first time when I had lost it. "Please?" I practically begged.

Bella nodded slightly but was more occupied with kissing me in a very loving and intense way. A way that made my stomach do flips but in an incredible way. Permission granted, my hand slid over to cup her ass lightly at first but then my grip turned firm when her tongue met mine. Sliding up and down my tongue in the most magical way. Even though I hate the thought of her kissing other men it was probably good that we had at least one of us with experience. And holy crap was she good at kissing. If I could have it my way we would never stop kissing. We could eat and drink and then go straight back to kissing. Non stop kissing.

Rosalie's POV:

Now, I didn't actually promise Alice that I wouldn't sleep with her cousin when he arrives. I really thought I wouldn't. That was up until I saw how ridiculously hot this boy was. Emmett had short black hair. Tanned skin. Massive muscles. Also dimples that could make your heart sink at the beauty of it. I wanted him. He was my next target.

Right now I could see him sitting in the cafeteria with a Chemistry book in his hands. Target locked. I'll show him chemistry. A smirk tugged onto my lips and I strolled over casually. I took the time I was walking over to take a look at his clothes. On him were a pair of denim jeans, a white designer hoodie and a black wrist band that had a crest on it.

A smirk on my lips still, I pulled out a seat. "Do you have a chemistry test coming up?"

He looked up from the book and hid a smile. "No, just going through some stuff again."

"Alice told me you take your school work seriously." I recalled.

"I think she also told you to stay away from Emmett." I heard her voice and pulled a busted face. Emmett's gaze shifted upwards to watch someone standing behind me. Damn it.

"Should have seen that one coming." I muttered.

Emmett chuckled.

I turned around casually, "Hey Alice. What's up?"

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

Damn.

Edward's POV:

My arm tightened around her. Bella's lips had been at my neck and were now at the side of my face and they kissed me lovingly. Did she love me? Psst, don't be ridiculous! Enjoying the moment and now melted in her hands I could now say with certainty, "I believe you."

Bella stopped doing what she was doing and I had to stop myself from pouting. Bella lifted her head to meet my gaze with the same dreamy and adorable smile. The McDreamy smile. "Really?"

I took in another ragged breath and nodded. A small smile tugged a the corner of my lips now. "You've convinced me." It didn't take long for her to take all my anger away. My lord she had so much control over me. "I shouldn't have listened to them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bella forgave easily. Then pulled a McDreamy smile, "Just remember this kiss when they say stuff like that. And don't listen to them when they insult you because your not ugly, your really sexy."

Inwardly, I shouted from the rooftops. Outwardly, I blushed a bright shade of red. This made a light laugh escape her lips. Why did I have to blush? What was the point in it? It was as if my body just wanted to make people laugh.

"It's not funny." I frowned. "It's really annoying."

"It's cute." She commented.

"It's not cute, I hate it." My words came out passionately for a reason.

"It's really cute." She commented again.

I rolled my eyes.

Once again, she leaned down and caught my lips with hers. And hello heaven! However heaven was interrupted by the stupid god damn bell. Bella pulled away. I pulled her back down again. Our lips colliding. We kissed for a while but it wasn't long enough as Bella broke the kiss for a second time. This was getting a bit annoying.

Bella watched me, "Lunch is over."

"Has that ever stopped you from making out with a guy before?" I questioned but it was more rhetorical. Of course I knew the answer. Unfortunately.

"I'm not going to stand in the way of your education." Bella said and that made my heart swell.

"Your not, your getting in the way of my happiness by stopping the kissing." I corrected as I tried to lift my head up and kiss her. My lips touched hers but only briefly as she pushed me back down with a small laugh.

"I already know most of it." I tried to convince her there was no need.

"How can you know it all?" Bella asked curiously.

"Photographic memory plus no social life equals good grades." I explained.

Bella pulled a weird look, "No social life? What do you do?" This must be very foreign to her huh.

"Study." I answered simply.

"That's it? You study all weekends and after school?" Bella seemed confused with why I didn't go out.

"What did you think I do? Go visit friends? Go to parties? We're not all popular like some people." I pointed out to her. Though this was quite cute. I'm so in love with you Bella Swan.

**Hiya, please review!**


	14. Oliver And Leah

Bella's POV:

History wasn't as bad as other lessons. History could be interesting sometimes, that doesn't mean I'm any good at it though. I was sitting at the back next to the window with Edward while holding his hand under the table. Mr. Harding had showed us a power point on Nazi Germany. Then he had handed out text books and sheets.

"But couldn't they like go against Hitler because of rebellions and... stuff?" I asked.

Angela had turned in her seat and was watching me with adorable eyes, a sweet smile, and her head slightly tilted. "It's so cute when she tries."

Edward had his eyes on me and he chuckled.

I still didn't get it.

Rosalie's POV:

Breaking away from my conversation with Mike and Tyler, I put my focus onto the incredibly handsome man sitting a few desks down. Hmm. How to get his attention...? I don't know. Maybe I should try something else... oh I know. Tarring off the edge of my paper, I too the lid off my pen and scribbled on the paper before asking Mike to pass it to Emmett. Mike did so and I gave him a look when he was about to read it.

It read the following: _Hey handsome! What you so deep in thought about?_ It was a simple conversation starter with a little charm. Just the way I like it.

Emmett seemed a little surprised when Mike passed him the note. Uh oh. Mike's expression turned and I think he whispered to him quickly that the note was from me and not him. That was a close one. Emmett's gaze flickered over to me and I gave a little wave. A smile crept on him lips. I'm in!

He sketched quickly on the paper before sending it back.

I skim read it quickly.

_**Hey beautiful! I was just thinking about how nice it would be to kiss you.**_

Wow. Pretty straight forward for a geek.

I smirked.

_Well you might not have to wonder for much longer._ I passed the note to Mike for him to pass it back to Emmett.

He unravelled the note and gave a dimpled grin.

_**Maybe. Though I don't think Alice would be very happy with you.**_ He passed it down.

_Alice knows me very well and she knows what I'm like, it'll be fine._ I reassured.

_**That's exactly why she told you to stay away from me babe.**_

_Touché. But do you really want to pass this on?_ I almost laughed at the thought of a guy turning me down.

_**Well, maybe I want you smoking friend Bella Swan instead.**_ He smirked in a teasing way.

I glared at the paper. Too many people are team McDreamy. I don't like it. If I'm honest I wanted all the boys chasing after me but a lot of them ignore me and chase Bella Swan. The thought of Emmett being on team McDreamy... I didn't just dislike that, I hated it.

_**Are you serious?**_ I passed the note down with a frown.

Emmett saw the way I took it and redeemed himself, a little. Sorry. Bella Swan is really hot and McDreamy and all but... I'm team McSteamy. Nothing to worry about.

My eyes stayed on the note and I let a smile take over my frown. Looking up to meet his gaze. Whoa! Did anyone else notice how beautiful his eyes are? They were a deep brown that made me automatically think of chocolate. Dark chocolate. My favourite. My smile got bigger. Emmett grinned at me and sent over a wink.

Bella's POV:

Class before lunch, me and Oliver were sent out of the room for getting into an argument. It started out quiet but it got a little louder. Though it didn't last long because sir sent us out in no time. Oliver shut the door behind us. How many times have I seriously been sent out of a classroom? To be honest Oliver was really pissing me off. I folded my arms, weight on one leg.

"Okay." Oliver sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. It was out of line for me to stamp on Edward's head."

"You think?" I replied sarcastically.

Oliver watched me, "I'll... leave Cullen alone." He got there in the end.

I raised a brow, "Promise?"

Oliver huffed. Staying silent for a moment that dragged on. Finally he tilted his head either side before nodding, "Promise."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

Oliver pulled a smile.

"I'm still going to slap you though." I informed half playfully.

Oliver raised his hands, "What? Why? I just did what you said!"

"I know but you really pissed me off." I tilted my head with a smile.

Oliver huffed again. "Okay," He gestured in defeat. "I guess I deserve it." He bent down so he was head level with me. "Not too hard though like last time right?"

"Nah." I reassured.

Oliver stopped me from slapping him with the raise of his hands, "Hold on a second. After this will we be good? Like, friends again?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I confirmed, as long as he wasn't hurting Edward again.

"Okay, good." Oliver nodded. "You can do it now." He gave the go ahead.

I slapped him but it wasn't too hard. Did make a noise though. Oliver held his cheek and pulled a face. I let out a sweet chuckle. Oliver swirled me around to grab me playfully in an almost big brother type way. But also not something I wanted Edward to see. So I got out of it with a laugh still. I'll still always care for Oliver.

Edward's POV:

Leah sat by me on the benches in Gym. Yep I was in fucking Gym. The one lesson I sucked at. Well, this and art. Giving a friendly smile to Leah, I turned the lid on my Tango bottle that was filled up with water.

"How are you today?" Leah asked casually.

"As good as it can be in Gym." I answered honestly.

Leah chuckled.

I smiled because I missed the sound. "You?"

"It's been okay." Leah shrugged.

"Okay's good." I nodded slightly. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, what have you been up to?"

"Well yesterday I went cliff diving-"

"You did what?" I interrupted cautiously and a little worried.

Leah laughed, "Don't worry. I haven't turned suicidal or anything. It's a sport of some sort, you should come and give it a go with me and my friends. You get a total rush from it." She grinned in remembrance of the adrenaline.

"I might... I think I'll prefer watching if I'm honest." I replied as I gripped onto my bottle.

Leah laughed again. "That's still cool. We should hang out."

"Totally." I agreed. However I was a little nervous on what my limits were as someone else's boyfriend. Was it okay to go out with another girl to hang out? A girl that used to apparently fancy me. I would have to ask Bella. I needed rules otherwise I'm lost. I've never done this before.

"The dance is coming up if you forgot." Leah reminded.

Oh, damn.

"Are you still going with me or..." Leah seemed hopeful.

I suppressed a sigh. I couldn't let her down again. Letting her down was the only thing I did to her recently. I put on a smile, "No, I promised I would go with you. I keep hold of my promises."

Leah grinned now but I sensed cockiness behind it.

That's why I made the next bit clear. "Besides, friends can go to a dance together."

Leah hid a frown, "Friends?"

I nodded and put on a smile, taking a sip of water.

/

Inside the cafeteria there were people flooding in. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be flirting and teasing with each other a lot. Some things ticked Rosalie off a little more than it should but I didn't know what it was Emmett was saying, though he seemed to enjoy the reactions she was giving. Alice and Jasper were in the dinner cue together as they held hands and whispered sweet nothings to one another.

Meeting Bella; finally. I smiled at her and got straight to the point nervously, "Am I allowed to hang out with Leah after school?" I gestured in front of me.

Bella looked at me with an amused but confused look as she glanced around a little before her gaze landed and stayed on me, "I'm not your mum Edward."

"No I mean..." I inhaled deeply and scratched the back of my head. "Look, I've never done this before. Ever. I've never had a girlfriend so I don't know my... limitations. I don't know what's expected of me."

Bella laughed.

I looked away in defeat and embarrassment. "Don't laugh at me." I groaned.

"Sorry." Bella apologized. "It's okay your allowed to hang out with whoever you want."

I looked back over, "Really?"

"Yeah." Bella told me in an obvious tone.

Relief. I smiled.

"Bella!" Megan called and Bella turned to look. "Come on we need you on our team!" There seemed to be a friendly argument on the table between them.

"See, we're obviously right because you need extra people on your team!" Daniel stood up as he pointed at Megan.

"We don't need extra help we just..." I stopped listening.

Then I caught back Bella's attention. "There's something else." I remembered.

Bella gave a look to tell me to continue.

"The dance. Before we were... together, I sort of promised Leah that I would go with her." I announced.

"Dance? I thought you said you don't dance." She tilted her head but gave an amused questioning smile.

"I don't. What you see that night will not be dancing." That was something I could say with confidence.

Bella laughed for a moment.

My hand went to the back of my neck again. "Is it okay?"

"Sure." Bella nodded and she actually seemed fine with it.

"Are you sure it's okay because if it's not then-"

"Edward, Leah's been your friend for ages your not supposed to give her up for someone you started dating for a week." Bella told me but kept her tone sweet.

"To you we have been dating for a week but I have been crushing on you since I first met you and dreaming about us-" I stopped myself abruptly. Widened eyes. Hand to mouth.

Bella laughed and raised a brow, "What?"

I shook my head with pursed lips. I hate myself!

"Dreams? What do we do in the dreams?" She questioned with fake innocence.

I just looked her with hesitance and an agape mouth. I hate myself! "Um... uh... I – I..." Stuttering like a frikin idiot, well done!

This made Bella smile quite a lot.

Deciding there was nothing else to be lost. I went with the truth. "Sex." I said the one word before bolting for the door. Not before hearing Bella start to laugh though. I should probably learn to keep my mouth shut when around her.

**Please review!**


	15. Blush

Edward's POV:

After lunch had finished I made my way to English where I was greeted with Angela and Ben. They looked as if they had finally taken the plunge. People wondered if they would ever get together, well the rest of us geeks wondered. It's not like it was on the minds of the ''populars''.

"Edward hey, do you wanna borrow my one of my comics again? I got a new bunch so I don't read many of my older ones." Ben explained as he held up a couple of Batman comics.

I grabbed them with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ben nodded before turning his attention to Angela by kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked down with a smile. Ben chuckled but looked nervous himself. Their hands in one another's.

Giving them privacy I skipped over to my desk and pulled out the stuff needed to the lesson; laying it out neatly on the table. When I had done that I put the comics Ben let me borrow in my bag. I shoved my bag under my desk. Then the stuff I had neatly laid out on my table was swooshed onto the floor by the arms of Lauren Mallory backed up by Jessica Stanley. Oh, great.

I vaguely noticed Bella enter the room while laughing with a few guys before noticing Lauren and Jessica.

My attention was drew back to them quickly.

"So Cullen do you think your popular now that your dating Bella Swan?" Lauren placed hand on hip.

"I bet he doesn't even know the meaning of the word." Jessica huffed.

Lauren laughed.

I bet I knew the meaning of more words than her.

Jessica smirked when she made Lauren laugh.

"No matter who you date it won't matter because you will always be hated under this roof. Or any roof. I feel sorry for his poor parents who have to live with him." Lauren pulled a fake sympathetic face. Not knowing Bella was in the room. Actually standing behind her with arms folded and two boys either side of her. Daniel and Jordan. I knew them a little and I knew they were both quite nice.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"I honestly think-" Lauren began but heard shuffling behind her. Turning around now to see Bella. Lauren turned pale.

Bella gave a slight questioning look, "No continue." She played along sarcastically.

"Um..." Lauren gave a false start.

"Not really." Bella shook her head. "Go."

Lauren went to say something but instead stomped off, Jessica tagging along like a puppy. I felt like shaking my head. My gaze was soon caught in Bella's. And I'm frikin lost again.

"Sorry." Bella apologized for nothing of her fault.

I shook my head.

Daniel turned to Bella with a grin, "That made my day! I hate that Lauren bitch!"

"And Jessica tag-along Stanley!" Jordan added with a chuckle. High fiving Daniel after.

"What a mouthful." Bella commented.

"She always seems to have her mouth full of something that's for sure!" Daniel made a funny sound after he said that.

"Ooooh." Jordan made a sound as well.

Bella smiled slightly but didn't laugh along with them.

"Burn." Jordan gave another high five.

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late I had to come from the other side of the school and I was rudely stopped by Ms. Hale." Sir shook his head in disapproval.

I noticed Bella roll her eyes and I think I had an idea why Rosalie stopped him as well. I mean, it was Rosalie.

"We'll be reading the book again on Romeo and Juliet-"

Sir was interrupted by the moans and groans that filled the classroom. Bella took her seat in the desk next to mine. The electric current returned.

"Alright. Alright." Sir gestured for them to stop with the noise. "It's not like I'm making you do an essay or anything so be grateful."

The class silenced.

"Good." Sir continued. "Is there any volunteers for reading?"

Some hands went up because they found it less boring if they were reading in front of the class. As fate would have it, Angela was Juliet and Ben was Romeo. Some people whistled. Lauren made a joke to take the piss in the middle of Ben reading. Some giggled and chuckled at it but it was only a minority. I glanced at Bella to see if she would laugh; she didn't. Good. Ben had gone bright red and struggled to get a sentence out without stuttering for the rest of the reading.

"Bless him." Bella commented.

Angela smiled but was still as red as a tomato.

I chuckled and kept my eyes on Bella longer than what was normal. Deciding I wanted to keep my eyes on her, I turned a little in my seat so I could rest my head in one arm and have my head facing her outstanding dreaminess. I love her. Of course she was wearing stylish clothes. A black above knee length skirt with black tights, a nice top and a long necklace to complete the outfit. I gotta say I love her in a skirt. Needless to say her hair was amazing.

Why was she so perfect?

Why did she say yes to being my girlfriend?

Is she insane?

"Thank you for reading Angela and Ben, well done. You did great considering the interruptions." Sir gave a look towards Lauren.

Lauren chuckled and shrugged innocently.

"I hate her so much." Angela spoke to Ben as she glared silently at Lauren for a moment. Up until Lauren noticed and Angela whipped her head back around.

"I know. Me too." Ben kept his head down.

Bella was drawing nothing and anything on her English book.

I was watching her through adoring eyes.

"No I hate her more than you." Angela started. "She's horrible. Especially in the locker room in Gym, she always insults the way I look-"

Bella's eyes snapped up, "What?" Bella questioned.

Angela turned around after realizing Bella was sitting in hearing distance. "Crap." Angela cursed in defeat.

Bella lifted her head from her hand, "What does she say to you?"

"Nothing just..." Angela trailed off. "She just talks about how skinny I am and that. Nothing I haven't heard before. Just please, don't do anything Bella."

"Why?" Bella seemed confused.

"Your not afraid to stand up to people but I am, I would rather just be invisible than attract more attention." Angela explained.

"But if I-" Bella started.

Angela cut her off, "Bella please?" She begged.

Bella watched her for a moment. "Fine."

Angela smile sweetly, "Thank you." With that she turned around.

Bella turned around in her seat to look at Lauren.

"You promised." I reminded her before she did anything.

"No I didn't." Bella corrected me.

"Yes you did, you said you wouldn't so your not going to." I came off with more authority than I could imagine with her. "Besides she's right in front of you, she'll hear if you say something."

"I don't like bullies." Bella seemed tempted still.

"Says someone who's never been bullied." She wouldn't understand how much I hated them.

"I've been bullied before." Bella frowned.

My mouth hung open, "What?"

"Not in school." Bella elaborated.

"What? At home? Outside?" I interrogated but Bella gave no answers. I studied her face and let the puzzle inside my head begin. "Is that why you were a jerk sometimes, is that what the coping mechanism was for?"

"I told you I don't need a coping mechanism for anything." Bella recalled what she said when I asked about it on our first study lesson.

"That's what you say but the truth could be something completely different." I stated.

"I always speak the truth." Bella grinned a little.

I chuckled. "Good. And what's the truth?"

Bella played with the hair band in her flawless magical hands, still the hint of the grin she had on before. "Your really handsome." She told me which of course made my confidence go and back came geeky Eddie who blushes around her. Bella laughed lightly.

"Your very beautiful." I tried to do it to her.

However all she did was smile, "Thank you."

"How come you never go red when I compliment you but I always do when you compliment me?" I huffed, it was totally unfair.

"Not to sound arrogant but I'm used to it." Bella explained with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure you are." I nodded. "There must be a compliment you've never heard before that will make you blush." I became deep in thought.

Bella glanced at me from her hair band.

"Your really dreamy." That was a failed one because her name was McDreamy. Of course she has been called dreamy before.

Bella smiled amused. No blush.

"Your hot." I tried.

Nope.

"Your really sexy." Another shot.

Nope.

"You look smoking."

Nope.

I thought for a moment longer, "You have really dreamy eyes and every time I look in them I get lost in them." I told her in a passionate and serious voice. Success! Bella smiled and covered her face on the table. I laughed at my success. I was really happy. I sat back in my seat, satisfied.

**Please review!**


	16. First Date Part 1

Edward's POV:

Last period I had Spanish which was a walk in the park. Now it was time school ended. For a change the sun was out shining brightly and peeking out the clouds that was pouring with rain. As expected there was a beautiful rainbow giving colour to the sky. A slight smile tugged on the corner of my lips. Today was a good day. My old rusty truck was parked across the parking lot next to the bushes on the edge.

I had Leah next to me with Ben who was chatting about comics. No surprise there.

"How can you talk so much about comics?" Leah rolled her eyes.

Ben shrugged, "I like them."

"I figured that one out by myself." Leah commented.

I stifled a chuckle.

"Any way, I better get going." Leah sighed. "My dad hasn't been feeling well so I need to look after him. My stupid brother is always out with his friends."

"You have a brother?" How did I not know that?

"Yeah he doesn't go this school... yet." Leah finished.

I nodded a little but still couldn't believe I didn't know she had a brother.

"His names Jacob and he's a total jack - ass." Leah huffed. Then forced a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow." She left.

I waved.

Ben looked at me, "She still likes you."

I glanced down.

"Leah's nice but... I don't think she's the one. For you." I looked at Ben as he spoke.

I already knew Leah wasn't the one.

I knew who the one is.

"Hey did you know that Rosalie just beat Lauren up." Bella announced with an amused and happy smile, coming from the school doors while gesturing behind her with a thumb. "All it took was a couple of punches from Rose, it's one of her skills with all the ninja stuff she does. Some how she found out about her insulting Angela, and technically, I didn't do anything so-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. A tinge of electricity pinpointing the area we touched. She was the one.

"Wow. Who would have thought Edward Cullen would someday shut the Bella Swan up with a kiss in the parking lot?" Ben folded his arms.

Bella looked at him.

I pulled a smile. "Not me."

Bella smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Your really pretty." Ben starred at her with a thinking face. It made me frown when he said that but I got rid of it at what he said next. "Please don't hurt him. He's my friend."

Bella watched Ben and I could pin point what she was thinking.

With that, Ben took his leave and linked arms with Angela who was standing next to her car.

I turned my gaze back to Bella.

"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella was about to take her leave.

I grabbed her arm. "Wait I um..." Get it together Edward. "Uh, I don't want you to go yet I... want to stay with you longer. Err, we could um... see a movie or something?" I suggested with a hopeful expression.

"A movie?" Bella thought for a moment. "What would you like to watch?"

"I don't know. What's on?" I must have been ten when I last went to the cinema.

"You don't know?" Bella questioned surprised.

I shrugged, "I don't keep up to date."

"Okay." Bella chuckled lightly as she grabbed my hand.

"Oi!" I recognised it to be Rosalie. I turned to see her jogging down the steps leading to the school. "Where you going? You should be congratulating me on beating the shit out of that Lauren Mallory bitch."

Bella smiled and went along with it, "Congratulations."

"Why thank you." Rosalie bowed.

Bella gave her a weird look.

Rosalie glanced around, "What?"

Bella shook her head.

"We should go soon." I reminded Bella in a whisper.

"Where you going off to?" Rosalie asked intrigued.

"See a movie." Bella replied.

"Oh cool, I recommend Annabel." Rosalie nodded.

"Which ones that?" Bella questioned.

"Oh it's just a nice comedy, very light hearted." Rosalie nodded casually.

/

Buying the tickets was more hassle than I thought it would be. First off Bella kept refusing that I should pay for her ticket. What kind of Gentlemen am I if I let my girlfriend pay? In the end I won though Bella did try and sneak money into my pocket; it failed. Secondly, the man behind the counter flirted with Bella right in front of me. I mean he should just do his bloody job instead of flirting with customers. Yeah, it made me jealous.

Bella got the popcorn, paying for it to my disapproval. Won't she let me treat her like my Queen? It's what I promised if we ever got together, though I never saw that one coming. Seats were easy to find and we sat in the middle centre row.

"So, is this a date then?" I clarified. Bella looked at me, eating popcorn. "I've never been on a date before."

Bella smiled, "It's a date."

"Awesome." I chuckled.

Bella looked at me with a sweet smile and eyes filled with an emotion I didn't recognise.

"What?" Did I do something?

"Your adorable." Bella complimented with the same sweet smile.

I grinned. "I know." I don't know why or what had gotten into me but I was acting more confident recently. It was definitely a good thing. Maybe I can get away with doing high school stuff tonight. Maybe I can be confident tonight. We were out of the school setting after all. Now we were just Edward and Bella. People. "So, this is my first date. When was your first date?" I asked curiously.

"When I was eleven." Bella replied absent mindedly as she got more popcorn in her hand. "Officially any way."

"Eleven?" I chuckled.

Bella smiled.

"Could you tell me more about you?" I asked and I really wanted to know more about her. "It doesn't have to be big at first. Just..." I trailed off with a shrug.

"What do you want to know?" Bella went along with it to my happiness.

I thought a little before asking a simple straight forward question, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Bella answered as she turned her phone on silent.

I couldn't help but note that it was the colour of my eyes.

"What's your favourite movie?" I asked next.

"Titanic." Bella answered again.

"Really? Out of all the movies?" I had raised a brow.

"Titanic is a great film." Bella defended.

"No it isn't. Armageddon, World War Z, Blood diamond, they're good films." I educated her. _Oooh I like the sound of educating her... _Stop it Edward!

"Oh World war Z, isn't that the one with Brad Pitt?" Bella pointed, sudden interest.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile. She knew it. "Do you like it?"

Bella shrugged, "Well I like Brad Pitt."

Smile; gone.

Bella noticed and pecked me on the lips sweetly, "I like you more."

That made a grin appear on my lips.

"More than Leonardo Dicaprio?" I questioned with a cheeky grin.

Bella just bite her nail awkwardly for a moment. Then handed out the popcorn tub to me. "Popcorn?"

I let out a laugh in reply and took a handful of popcorn.

"I like both of you." Bella stated after a moment.

I chuckled. "Okay." Then I asked, "Favourite subject?"

Bella thought for a moment, "Probably art."

"I hate art." I scowled at nothing.

Bella laughed lightly. "Art's the only one I'm good at. What's your favourite subject?"

That was a tough one. I shrugged, "I don't know. I like Math, Science, History. They're probably my top ones."

The I noticed the look Bella was given me; a look of pure confusion and disbelief. "You like Math?"

I shrugged again. "Yeah, it's like a puzzle the questions they give you."

"I don't like puzzles." Bella stated.

"I do." I watched her through curious eyes. "What was the coping mechanism for?"

Bella watched me in thought.

"You can tell me." My voice was smooth and reassuring.

She watched me a moment longer, "Your that convinced something happened?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I am."

She ran a hand through her hair in the most adorable way.

The cinema went darker and the film was about to begin. We were going to watch Annabel. Personally I had no idea what to expect, I had no clue on what this film was about. Rosalie had said it was a comedy. I hope it is actually funny and not rubbish. Though the film had started and prevented Bella from telling me what happened, I wasn't giving up on the subject. I'm sure something happened. Almost positive.

As the film started I began to get the sense that this wasn't a comedy after all.

My theory was confirmed when there was a loud sudden noise at the same time a very creep looking doll came full size on the screen. I chuckled. However Bella had screamed and covered her mouth, jumping so her legs were on the chair now. Dropping the popcorn. My little chuckled turned into a full out hysterical laugh.

Some people close by turned in their seats with amused looks.

"Sorry." Bella apologized and seriously how cute can you get?

**Hiya, first date! Thanks for the support! Please review!**


	17. First Date Part 2

Edward's POV:

We were outside the Annabel doors. I was waiting patiently with an amused look. Bella stood there, hand on hip, foot tapping, while waiting for someone to pick up their phone after just dialling. Not long later, some one picked up their phone.

"Hey-"

"Rosalie I am going to kill you!" Bella cut her off on the phone.

I chuckled.

"Annabel is not a frikin comedy!" Bella continued. "And you are _not_ my friend!"

I heard laughter on the other end of the line, "Any minute now and you will find this as funny as I do."

"You know," Bella pretended to think. "I don't think I will."

She laughed again, "It's not as bad as the time I hired a clown to chase you down the street."

"Yeah you've just reminded me how bad of a friend you are." Bella replied back.

Clowns?

"Oh come on, you knew I hated spiders and you got Oliver to put one in my bag." I could almost hear her through the phone rolling her eyes.

"That's because of the clown thing!" Bella argued, stomping one foot in annoyance.

"Pass the phone to Edward please." Rosalie sighed loudly.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Just do it."

Bella huffed but handed me the phone.

Awkwardly I put it to my ear.

"Kiss Bella." She sighed again.

Not that I didn't want to but it was a bit confusing why she was asking me to do that, wait no, demanding me to do that. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm around the corner and I want her to calm down before I show myself." Rosalie explained.

I pulled it away from my ear and handed the phone back to Bella. She grabbed it and that's when I struck. My hands wrapped around her and encircled her in a protective way. My lips pressed against hers before moving softly and passionately against hers. In surprise from the sudden attack, it took Bella a few seconds to recover and let her lips move with mine in a sweet and soft way. My right hand ran up her back and pushed her body against me from being pinned to the doors. Our lips danced in a slow romantic way. Though I knew I was setting the tone.

We stayed like this for seconds more.

I had really gotten deep into the kiss and had forgotten about Rosalie around the corner. In fact I had forgotten everything. I'm not even certain on what my name was at this moment. I never wanted to stop but someone had different plans.

Someone cleared their throat to the side of us.

Bella looked over to see Rosalie on her own. However too wrapped up in things I made her kiss me again as I had leaned in to force my lips onto hers. Bella's hand intertwined in my messy copper hair in the most perfect way. I loved her hands in my hair. I staggered back a little with her lips still going over mine as we kissed in perfect sync.

"Good job Eddie." Rosalie gave me thumbs up.

Bella glanced at her as she broke the kiss by a couple of inches, "I still hate you." She wouldn't have been able to add anything else because my lips were over hers again.

"You could never hate me." Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah I could." Bella replied.

I felt like groaning in so much frustration. Why couldn't we just make out with no interruptions?! All I wanted was my lips to dominate hers. Our tongues to dance together. Her hands to clutch my hair from the pleasure of it all. Was it much to ask? Apparently it was.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Rosalie clicked and pointed at nothing. Then turning her head around the corner. "Emmett?!"

Bella frowned in slight confusion and glanced at the corner she had turned her head around. My arms were still wrapped securely around her. Around the corner, out came Emmett. He wrapped an arm around Rose. Rosalie smirked up at him and pecked him on the cheek.

Bella watched for a moment, "Alice is going to kill you."

Rosalie waved her off, "She'll understand. I'm not playing the game any more."

Bella looked at her confused, tilting her head slightly.

Rosalie smiled.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett waved in a friendly way. Then he switched his wave to thumbs up as he inclined his head to Bella.

I pulled a smile.

"Your not playing a game? What does that mean?" Bella interrogated.

Rosalie looked at her with a happy look on her face, "I'll talk to you after tonight."

Bella nodded slightly. "Okay."

"So then, this wasn't just a coincidence. Wanna watch Eclipse?" Rosalie suggested.

"Eclipse is that the one with – wait it's not another horror is it?" Bella looked at her suspiciously.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosalie rolled her eyes with an amused expression. "Yes it has vampires but it is definitely not a horror. The vampires sparkle in the sun light, need I say more?"

Emmett had chuckled at what Rosalie had said. With Bella reassured, me and Emmett got the tickets while Rosalie and Bella talked about something. After getting the tickets we had chatted a little before reaching our girls. Wow I have never said that before! Once inside the Eclipse room we made our way to our seats. Bella was sat next to a wall. I sat next to her. Then Emmett sat next to me with Rosalie beside him. The adverts had started.

"We forgot drinks." Rosalie popped her head forward to meet Bella's gaze. "I want a drink, I'm thirsty."

"You couldn't have thought of this before?" Bella questioned.

"I forgot." Rosalie shrugged innocently. "Come with me though."

Bella rolled her eyes and got up. I had offered myself to go get the drinks but they politely rejected the offer and said they would be back in a bit. When they were gone Emmett turned to me with a grin, "Don't know about you but I'm not really interested in watching this film."

I chuckled, "I think is should just be grateful I'm here." I really should be. "But, no. This film doesn't sound like something that would catch my attention."

Emmett laughed, "Wanna make it more interesting then?"

"How?" I asked curiously.

"We could ask them to give us a blow job." Emmett suggested but then saw my face and laughed. "It's a joke man."

"O – okay." I stuttered a little. I couldn't even dream about asking her to do that.

"What? Don't want those perfect lips on you dick? I doubt it." He snorted.

"I-, um I – I – I, couldn't ask her to do that." I shook my head viscously. No matter how amazing it would be.

Emmett smirked, "That's alright, I'll ask for you."

My head snapped to him, "Don't you dare."

"Relax, relax." Emmett chuckled. "So, still nervous then? You seemed alright kissing her."

"That's because I'm covered up while kissing her." I explained.

Emmett looked me up and down a little with a confused look, "Why? What's wrong with ya?"

"What's not wrong with me?" That was the better question.

Emmett forced a chuckle. "Nothing. Your tall. You have muscles-"

"No, I don't." I ruffled my hair.

Emmett watched me for a moment. "Hey if your not feeling confident with yourself then I'll be happy to help you out. We can do some training after school? Check your diet?" He offered.

"You'll do that?" I shifted in my seat.

"Sure thing." Emmett grinned. "I can also give you tips to charming girls."

"I only need tips for charming Bella. I don't care for other girls." I shook my head.

"Wow, your really hooked aren't you?" Emmett chuckled.

I nodded, there was no denying it. "How long would it take for me to get into shape?"

"It varies from person to person." Emmett explained. "But your not exactly out of shape. You just need to do more exercise and perhaps eat more."

I nodded and took it in.

"You'll be Emmett mark two." He beamed.

I chuckled a little.

A few minutes later Bella and Rosalie were back. Bella and Rosalie had sat back down. Feeling the familiar electric current again; I smiled. This was nice.

Watching how incredibly beautiful she was, I couldn't help my next move. I leaned forward and down to reach her lips that could so easily control me. My gorgeous dreamy girl. _Wait? My?_ I inwardly shrugged and continued to kiss her. However no matter how much I leaned forward there was the stupid arm rest in the way of full access.

"Do you want to carry on kissing me?" I asked her after pulling a mere inch from her.

"Yes." Bella breathed.

Taking it into my own hands now, I briefly lifted her up and sat in her seat so I could place her on my lap. I may not have loads of muscles but Bella wasn't heavy at all. Bella's lips found mine once again. The feeling of Bella on my lap was nearly enough to make me loose control. I would have if not for the lack of confidence to go any further. Making me turned on even more, Bella's hand ran through my hair. I felt like I had to scream at the top of a roof top somewhere. Bella had her hands in my hair and she was literally sitting on my lap where my dick is. The dick that was getting harder and harder. My God I hope she doesn't notice.

What if she is disgusted by it?

I am nerdy Ed after all.

Bella's mouth was at my ear and she whispered in the most sexiest voice possible, "Are you hard, Mr. Cullen?" That was the final push and I had a full hard on at this point. So she did know, but what did I expect after making her sit on my lap?

I groaned softly and turned my head to push my lips to hers. She's so God damn sexy! With my hard on pressed against her ass we continued to make out. Our lips moving in perfect sync and perfect speed. My tongue slipped out of my mouth and trailed along her bottom lip; begging for entrance. Bella opened her mouth to grant permission. Our tongues met and I was in heaven.

Vaguely, I noticed the film had started.

I wasn't interested in the film.

I was much more interested in this girl.

Bella's right hand clutched the hair at the side of my head with a firmer grip that made me almost growl in excitement. I wanted her. I wanted her so much. Bella wiggled her ass on my hard on and I groaned louder in the kiss in both a torturous and relieved way. Bella laughed lightly; a mischievous way. My bad girl. _My? Again?_ Bella's arm's moved down to wrap around my neck. My hands gripped at her hips.

She is such a girl of mayhem and mischief, and I love it.

One of her hands trailed down to clutch at my chest, her hand resting on the navy blue shirt I wore there. The other hand still around my neck in the most amazing way. My hands on her hips desperately wanted to make them grind against the hardness in my pants. I wanted friction there. I needed friction there. I am so deeply in need for friction there that I was in trouble.

**Please review this chapter!**


	18. Awkward

Edward's POV:

Throughout the whole film I had been making out with the one and only Bella Swan. It was amazing to just be able to kiss her and show her affection with no interruptions like the school bell or what not. Some people left the cinema excited as they chatted about the film, almost squealing. In fact some were. However I left the film having no clue what it was about. I also didn't care. I smiled, I had been kissing Bella for two hours. Non stop.

"You know what, if someone asks me about this film I won't be able to say anything about it." Rosalie commented, finishing off her drink that she hadn't been drinking in the cinema due to Emmett's lips hogging hers.

Emmett smirked.

"Me neither." Bella agreed.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett pulled a bigger smirk and glanced at me with a gesture as well. Bella looked at him, straw between her teeth. "Suck on something other than that straw."

Bella looked confused for a moment.

Rosalie blinked as she watched him.

"Eddie wants you to go down on him." Emmett announced.

Oh my fucking God! Emmett! I can't believe he actually said that!

Bella looked at him for a moment before glancing at me, slight questioning look.

My face went as bright as a tomato.

Rosalie bust out in laughter.

Bella glanced briefly at Rosalie and smiled, her gaze returning to me. I didn't know it was possible but I went even redder. Which made Bella chuckle and grab my hand, using the spare one that wasn't holding her drink.

"See, I like to be straight forward." Emmett spoke proudly, hand on heart. "I think if you want to say something then say it, no judgement."

I kept my eyes on him, "I'm going to kill you." I nodded.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

Bella laughed lightly.

"I have to say, I agree with Emmett on saying what you want." Rosalie nodded and then swiftly turned on her heels to face him. "Hey Emmett, I want you to go down on me."

"I say sixty nine baby." Emmett suggested.

Rosalie's eyes twinkled, "Oh yeah." With that they both held hands before running off, out the cinema and over to their car.

My face was blanc, "What the hell is sixty nine?"

Bella looked at me in a adorable way, "Ah bless."

"What?" I was confused.

"You seriously don't know what it means?" Bella looked at me still.

"No, should I?" Was it important?

"Guess not." Bella chewed the straw. "It's a... well, look it up."

"Can't you just tell me?" I couldn't be bothered to look it up.

"It's a..." She trailed off and then gave in. "It's a sex position."

Well now I feel stupid. "Oh..."

Bella smiled awkwardly.

I looked at her for a moment and built up the courage to ask, "Have you...?"

Bella sighed and nodded.

I pursed my lips awkwardly and nodded.

"Your saying that you've _never_ done it before?" Bella questioned.

"No." I answered in an obvious tone.

Bella gave a funny awkward look. "Well..." She bit her lip.

I pointed, "You know this has gotten a little awkward so to break it I'm just going to kiss you." I announced my plan.

"Good idea." Bella agreed with a nod.

Not wasting another second I forced myself over her so I could close the gap between our lips. Our lips moved with each others straight away, reacting together. I love it! I love her! Does she love me? No, she can't. I knew deep down that one day she would break my heart. One day she will have enough of me, or someone new will catch her attention and she'll get rid of me. Once day she will break my heart.

**Hiya, sorry for the long update. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Forgot The Car

Bella's POV:

Out the cinema me and Edward were greeted with the sight of Rosalie pinned to the wall with Emmett on his knees in front of her. I used one hand to cover my eyes as I cursed. Edward snapped his gaze away. Good, I glanced at him. Emmett ignored us as he seemed very focussed on what he was doing. Rosalie however caught sight of us. She waved, "Hey! Where you off to now?"

"Rosalie I am not having a conversation with you while you have Emmett do that." I made it clear, eyes still away from the sight.

Edward was silent.

Emmett chuckled but still had his mouth busy.

"Oh come on, it's normal. It's not like you have never had a man between your legs." I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

Edward stiffened next to me.

"Rosalie!" Could she not see Edward right next to me?

"What?" Rosalie came off innocent.

"Okay we're going now." I announced as I still kept my eyes away from them as I shifted my gaze to the side with a weird look. "And you realize this is a public place, you can get arrested for this."

"Oh please it's pitch black." Rosalie pointed out. "And you've been arrested way more times than me." By the way, not what you think.

Edward looked at me. Shocked.

"Rosalie will you stop doing that!" She was getting really annoying now. Why doesn't she just tell Edward everything? May as well.

Rosalie just laughed. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye." I rolled my eyes and towed Edward away with me.

"You've been arrested?" Edward questioned curiously and surprised – but not too surprised and I found that offensive. Well, actually, I don't care. It's not like I murdered someone.

"Only once or twice." I shrugged it off, still towing him over.

It was silent for a moment.

"Um, Bella?" Edward hesitated.

I looked at him, turning around some more.

"I just realized something kinda important." He announced. I gave him a look to continue and he did so. "We came in my car, and left your car at school." Oh, crap my car.

"For god sakes I swear I have the worst memory ever." I groaned.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked, playing with his hands for a moment.

"Well yeah, where else would I want to go?" I smiled slightly. I'm not in the mood for partying... and that doesn't happen often.

"I mean," Edward began. "My Dad's out fishing for the week, he booked it off work. You could stay around mine for the night? I don't mean for like... sex. But I want to spend more time with you that's all. I like talking to you."

I watched him for a second before nodding, "Okay, sounds fun."

Edward grinned and kissed me.

**Hiya guys, sorry the chapter was short but the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	20. Million Questions

Edward's POV:

"Okay, favourite singer?" I asked next. I was in the front seat of my truck as I drove, heading for home.

"Oh I have a lot. Florence Welch, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Olly Murs... probably Sam Smith as well. I don't know who's my favourite though." Bella answered in thought.

I nodded with a smile, I loved learning new things about her.

"Yours?" Bella returned.

"Debussy." I answered and I was certain she wouldn't have a clue who they were; and I was right.

Bella looked at me confused, "Who are they?"

I pressed the button on my radio. Debussy started playing, Clare De Lune. My favourite. It was beautiful. The sounds were almost as magical as Bella's voice. I loved the piano. It was my favourite instrument and I loved playing it.

Bella moved her gaze from the radio, "Never heard of them."

I chuckled and stopped the radio.

"Favourite Actor?" I questioned.

"Leonardo Dicaprio." Bella replied in an obvious tone. I guess I should have known that one as well.

"Of course." I nodded. "Favourite car make?"

"Jaguar." Bella nodded once.

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Definitely coke." Bella replied.

"Right handed or left handed?" I asked.

"Right." Bella replied.

I thought a moment longer, "Favourite animal?"

"Polar bears." Bella replied. "They're cute." She smiled.

"Yeah not when you meet one face to face in the wild." I corrected.

Bella laughed softly. "Yeah I would not like that."

I grinned. "I like mountain lion's." I stated.

"Cool." Bella nodded.

"Are you a fan of basket ball yes or no?" I asked next.

"No." Bella continued to answer.

"Favourite flowers?" I asked and listened closely to the answer for this one.

"Roses." Bella replied and I noted that down.

Alice's POV:

I frowned and put my phone down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Jasper had strolled in the room with two cups of coffee.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just..." I sighed heavily. "Emmett's not answering his phone and he should be here by now."

"I'm sure he's fine." Jasper reassured.

Mine and Emmett's parents were in the dining room playing board games together.

"Yeah I know I'm just wondering where he could be-" I cut myself off and glared at nothing in the distance.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper waved a hand in front of my face.

I stood up from my seat.

"Alice?" Jasper tried again.

I snatched my phone back from the table I had placed it on, "Rosalie." I growled.

Edward's POV:

After parking my truck, unlocking the door, getting some clothes for Bella to wear to bed, I went to the bathroom where I _tried_ to calm myself down. Bella Swan is in my house! No, Bella Swan is in my room! I think I was hyperventilating. She was wearing joggers and t-shirt that I stole a glance of her in and I couldn't describe how adorable and cute she looked. I was jumping up and down on the bathroom tiles. Bella Swan in my clothes!

Rinsing my face with cold water I hoped it would calm me down a little. Or at least snap me out of it. Come on Edward! I lifted my head back up from the sink and gazed into the mirror. When I did I tried to sort my hair out a little; it was a useless attempt. As I looked in the mirror all I could see was nervous nerd. I was so... plain. I was boring and yet I have the most dreamy and dazzling sexy woman in the world in my room.

I took a few more minutes to control my breathing before I was able to go ahead and leave the bathroom.

When I opened the door it revealed Bella laying on my bed as she typed on her phone absent mindedly, chewing on the straw she had used to drink with.

Oh fuck... Bella Swan is on my bed!

My breathing hitched and Bella's eyes flicked over when she heard me.

I opened my mouth to explain why I was backed against the door with wide eyes. "I can't believe Bella Swan is on my bed."

Bella looked at my with a slight confused look.

"I might..." I trailed off, realizing the problem in my pants. "I might need a minute to um..." I stopped and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Bella's POV:

Putting my phone down I slid from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Why was Edward acting so strange? I didn't do anything. "Edward?" I reached the bathroom door a second later. I glanced at the handle and gripped it. "Edward what are you-" I had opened the door and cut myself off when I saw him standing in nothing but boxers that had a giant tent in them. Holy crap!

My mouth opened so wide the straw in my mouth dropped to the floor.

Edward blushed and covered his face in embarrassment and it made me laugh with how adorable he is.

I think he was so embarrassed that he felt the need to hide, which is why he sat down on the bath tub edge before sinking down so he was laying in it. My laughing might not have helped, but I wasn't laughing at him or his body or anything. There was nothing wrong with him. In fact it took a lot to keep my hands to myself.

"I'm sorry." Edward mumbled against his hands.

I frowned confused and tilted my head, "For what?"

"For not being good enough for you." He elaborated, still out of sight.

Now I was even more confused than I was. "What?"

"I'm not like guys you've dated before, I'm not fit. My body's... embarrassing." Edward confessed. "It's repulsive, I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Edward there's nothing wrong with you."

Edward snorted at this.

I stayed silent for a moment and suppressed a sigh. I closed the door behind me gently. Then I decided to show him that he wasn't ''repulsive'' and far from it. How can even think that? I climbed into the tub with him and held myself over him. Edward did his best to cover his body. However I showed him there was nothing to be embarrassed about as I pinned his hands either side of him. Then I ducked down to trail my lips up his neck gently.

Somehow it made Edward less tense and he relaxed under me. My leg intertwined with his, hooking under and pulling him closer. My lips stayed at his neck and because he had relaxed I let his wrists go and I held my hands against his stomach and chest. Skin to skin contact that honestly felt more right than with anyone else I had been with. I found myself thinking, what does Edward mean to me? I'm not sure I had an answer just yet. I knew he meant something though. He was special.

Edward's breathing was ragged and his hands stayed where they had been put. I noticed his eyes were closed. His chest moving up and down frequently. Though he inhaled deeply before his left arm encircled around my waist. I stopped kissing his neck shortly after and faced him through sincere and kind eyes, "Your not repulsive Edward," I told him in a soft voice. "Your perfect."

Edward starred deep into my eyes and obviously liked what he saw because he pushed his head up to catch my lips with his. We kissed passionately for around ten seconds and I knew from that he was definitely special to me.

"I really like you." Edward muttered huskily in the kiss.

"I like you too." I returned, one hand playing with his hair gently. I love his hair so much. Our lips continued to move in perfect sync. Slowly but firmly. Though I was on top, Edward was the one setting the tone. He is perfect.

**Hello everyone! Is Bella falling for Edward? Next chapter will be soon! Please review!**


	21. Morning Surprise

Edward's POV:

It was six thirty in the morning. Bella was fast asleep in my arms as I spooned her in my bed. Obviously I was wide awake. In fact I hadn't had much sleep at all tonight. Wanna know why? Because Bella frikin Swan is in my arms that's why! I still can't believe I was spooning her in my bed. If you had told me before we got together that one night I would be spooning Bella Swan in my bed... I'd of flipped... and then fainted. It's unbelievable and she was so adorable. Seeing her asleep with no ''mysterious bad girl'' was nice, she was completely innocent and angelic. Though, I have to say, I really liked the mysterious bad girl. Having her laying in my arms felt so right that I couldn't even explain it. Arms that would protect her no matter what, from anything in the world.

I had Bella Swan in my arms so yes, I had dirty and completely inappropriate thoughts running through my head all night on fun ways to wake her up. I thought about spinning her on her back, waking her with a kiss and then pounding into her. I thought about sliding over her and under the covers so that I could lick her pussy – that would for sure wake her up with a bit of a surprise. I thought about rubbing my cock up and down her thigh. I thought about letting my hands slide down to play with her pussy. Obviously I did none of these things.

I really wanted to though. Maybe one day...

I settled on breathing her in and tightening my arms protectively around her.

I made myself smile by thinking about her feeling safe in my arms that she could have a restless and calm sleep.

A guy can hope.

Rosalie's POV:

I groaned loudly when I heard my phone ringing right next to my ear. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Who the hell was ringing at this hour? Beside me in my bed was a naked Emmett. My god was last night mind blowing. He was the best geek I had ever had, even though he's not much of a geek any more. He's still a geek deep down. I glanced at his naked body laying on his stomach. A smirk tugged onto my lips and I reached for my phone.

Checking who it was, I placed it to my ear. "Hey Alice."

"Hi, so how are you?" Alice greeted in a very friendly way. Too friendly if you ask me. I think some things up. I thought this subconsciously but I was too tired from last night to bring it to attention.

I glanced at Emmett again, "I'm alright."

"Good." She began. "So you know how I told you that you had to stay away from Emmett and not sleep with him or anything?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my forehead.

"Well I didn't want to tell you this before but it has come to my attention that you might need to know this to stay away from him, you know as your Rosalie." She continued.

"What is it Alice?" I sighed down the phone.

"When I tell you this keep it to yourself but Emmett has STD's." Alice announced.

My eyes flew open, wide open. Fully awake now. "What?" My voice was dead.

"Yeah he got it from this stripper so you know, stay away from him." Alice chuckled but it sounded fake. My mind was on something else to read into it.

"Just so I know," I rolled off the bed silently and shrugged my jeans on. "What would one do if they found out they had slept with someone with STD's?" I rolled my shirt over me before grabbing my boots.

Alice paused and then replied after a second, "Well you would have to go to the Doctors to see what they could do for you, straight away."

"Okay thanks. I'll catch up with you later, I may be late for school because I have a few errands to run. See ya." I cut her off. Putting my phone roughly in my pocket. Next I shrugged my coat on as I exited through my apartment door. Yes I had an apartment and I used to rent it with my brother but he had to go off to Collage; he was in his final year. My brother was called Mark, he was nice guy and I think he might love Bella more than me but hey. I jogged down the stairs. Escaping the block of flats I slipped through the doors, and then turned the corner to where my car would be.

Bash! I bumped into a small person and staggered back a little. "Sorry-" I went to apologize but then I realized it was Alice. Uh oh.

Alice stood there glaring at me with her hands on her hips like superwoman.

I'm in trouble.

Next thing I knew Alice had swung her hand to slap me right across the face.

"Okay, I deserve that." I nodded.

"Yes, you do." Alice agreed.

Then slapped me again.

Edward's POV:

My alarm went off, vibrating and making loud beeps. I frowned, I didn't want this to be over. I wanted to stay like this forever. Bella groaned and ended up slapping it off the draw. It was silenced. I chuckled in her ear, "Not a morning person then?"

"Shhh, be quiet and go to sleep." Bella adjusted herself slightly, rolling into the duvet some more.

I laughed this time and squeezed her in my arms. "We'll be late for school."

"That's not going to sleep." Bella pointed out. "And I've been late to school before it's fine." She waved me off.

I chuckled again and snuggled into her from behind. My leg intertwining with hers. I love her so much. I wanted to tell her but now wasn't the right time. Plus I didn't know how she would react. I didn't know when I was suppose to tell her either. How long is it in the relationship until you are expected to say those three important powerful words? I had no clue.

"I know that. I remember you coming into school late with a hangover a couple of times before." I recalled parties that people in school would go to if you were in the popular group and I remembered all of them having serious hangovers. Jessica and Tyler even threw up in the Math, Tyler did it first and when Jessica saw it she couldn't hold it back. Bella didn't do that, she came in with sun glasses and a bottle of water and fell asleep in lessons. She was adorable and I remembered admiring her from a distance. Now I could admire her up close.

Bella was about to defend herself but knew she had no argument. "Yeah..." She gave in.

I chuckled again and breathed her in. Strawberries. I loved the smell. My lips ducked down to kiss her neck softly and sweetly. I love her. My lips wetted the skin there and I sucked a little but not too much to give her a hickey, I think hickeys are a way to show someone as a possession and she isn't mine, I'm hers. So if anyone was giving someone a hickey then she would be doing it to me.

"Eddie your going to be late if you don't get up!" My dad called – wait my dad!

I bolted up. Eyes wide.

Bella looked confused but mostly tired, "I thought you said you dad was fishing all week?"

"He was, I mean he's supposed to be. I don't..." Oh God I can't believe this. What if she thinks this is a stunt to show her off to my dad? No she wouldn't think that. Looking at her now I would say she was still too sleepy to care. _My God she's so adorable-_ stop it Edward and focus! "Okay, okay." I muttered as I got up from the bed. "I'll go downstairs and then I might be able to sneak you out."

"Okay." Bella replied absent mindedly against the cushion.

Once I was downstairs I greeted my dad who still had his fishing gear on. Why was he still wearing all that stuff? Did he only just get here? At this time? He was stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, sipping at it until he saw me. "Hey Ed! Good night?" You could say that!

"Uh yeah, thanks." I nodded ever so slightly.

"Good." Charlie nodded.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going for the whole week?" I acted casual.

"Yeah but Harry, you know Harry Clearwater?" Charlie asked and I nodded. "Well he tripped in the night after getting out because he thought he heard a noise but it was nothing. He hurt himself so I drove him to the hospital. Believe it or not he thought he heard wolves outside." Charlie chuckled up from his mug and shook his head.

"Is he hurt bad or...?" I asked.

"Nah he's alright." Charlie shrugged and took another sip out of his mug.

"So... wolves?" I repeated.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. Crazy."

I nodded a little and subconsciously glanced up at the ceiling. How would he react if he knew she was up there. To be honest, if Charlie saw a girl in my room he would think she was lost before anything else. Couldn't blame him though.

"So, are you going out or staying in all day?" I questioned eagerly. When will he bloody leave?!

"Well I thought about just putting my feet up and watching the game on repeat, but I got a message from Leah Black's dad, you know Billy, and he invited me over to check out his sons new car that he has been working on. So I'm toying with my two options." Charlie went to sit down at the kitchen table.

I lifted him up instead, "I think you should go, it would only be rude otherwise."

Charlie looked at me confused, "You okay, Kid?"

"Yeah, why? I'm fine. Any way you should go. See Billy, tell him I said hi." I told him as I shoved him out the front door. Charlie turned around but I shut the front door before he could change his mind. I sighed in relief and headed quickly into the kitchen. I should make Bella breakfast right? That's what a good boyfriend would do isn't it? I had promised myself that if I was ever lucky enough to date her that I would treat her like my own personal Queen. And my Queen needed breakfast. Okay, I searched through the cupboards. Normally I just have cereal. Does Bella like cereal or should I make her like a proper English breakfast, she was British after all. She was English and a quatre Irish – see, I listen.

"What's going on?" A voice behind me made me jump so high I nearly hit the ceiling.

I turned around in lightening speed. "Dad what are you doing? Your supposed to be seeing Billy."

"Are you on drugs?" Charlie interrogated me with a suspicious look.

"What? No!" I acted on the offensive.

"Then why are you all jumpy and nervous?" He had his hands on hips.

"You just scared the shit out of me that's why!" I explained and its one of the rare times I swore.

"Hey, look, Emmett just taught me a magic trick!" Bella appeared behind me, well more to the side of me with a few cards in her hands and a smile. An adorable smile I might add. I slowly turned my head to face Charlie. Who was starring wide eyed at Bella, the mug in his hand that I never gave him time to put down slipped from his fingers and smashed on the tiled floor. Bella's eyes snapped to the floor, blankly before looking up at my dad. Well, I guess my attempts were useless.

"Oh... Hello." Bella put on a smile.

Charlie still looked at her with his jaw dropped to the ground. He shook his head like a dog and blinked a couple of times, "Hello, Bella Swan, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Bella was polite and all I wanted to do was grab her face and close the gap between our lips.

"You two...?" Charlie trailed off and pointed between us, clearing his throat.

"No! I mean, we're together but we haven't... done anything inappropriate because you were out fishing for the week but apparently aren't any more but... we have done stuff but not... we have kissed and that but we haven't... I'm a virgin." I confessed. Charlie looked at me weird as he raised a brow. Then I made something clear. "I mean she's not but I am-"

"Okay, your rambling on about stuff you dad doesn't need to know." Bella stopped me from going any further. Thank God.

"Uh... sorry." I apologized. I really think Charlie should have used his gun on me to save me from embarrassing myself further.

Bella pulled a face and nodded.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Okay, um..." I trailed off and then clarified for the one hundredth time. "So last night we were just cuddling, nothing else, well we kissed but apart from that nothing." I nodded with both hands gesturing in front of me in a flat line.

Charlie had both eyebrows raised as he slowly nodded. "Okay, I've truly never seen you so nervous before."

I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck again.

"Seriously though, look at her, why didn't you make the move?" He asked point black.

"Dad!" I screeched in horror. He did not just say that about my girlfriend.

"Creepy." Bella muttered awkwardly.

Charlie laughed, "I'm sorry but your very pretty and at his age with all the hormones and everything..." He shook his head and folded his arms.

"Dad, shut up!" I yelled.

Bella laughed a little.

Charlie put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, kid."

I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"By the way, now I'm thinking about it, I think one of the officers talked about you before." Charlie pointed. "Did you get arrested back in June last year?"

Bella looked like a deer in headlights, "Um... not that I remember." She shook her head slowly. It was quite comical.

Charlie tilted his head.

"You should probably go back upstairs before the interrogations starts." I advised her.

Bella glanced at me, "Okay. But after I want to show you a magic trick." She waved the cards with a playful smile that I adored. When she was gone Charlie stood there smirking at me.

"Okay, let me hear it." I rolled my eyes.

Charlie made a hot noise as he pointed after her with a funny expression on his face, "Hottttt!" He was almost in a crouch.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. But it was fucking true!

**Hiya! Charlie likes the look of Bella with his son then, lol. Hope your having fun reading! Please review!**


	22. Who's The New Girl?

Bella's POV:

"Okay, here we are." Edward stopped the car in the school parking lot

I held out some cards with a smile, "Now the magic trick."

Edward looked at my face with a smile before shifting his gaze down at the cards. He picked a card.

"Okay, remember the card and don't tell me." I pointed a finger.

"Okay." Edward nodded. Should be easy with a photographic memory.

I halved the pack of cards. "Okay now put it back in."

Edward placed the card back.

I closed that pack of cards and went to do the next part of the trick, but I stopped. "Fuck I did it wrong." How could I screw it up already?

Edward let out a cackle. Facing the front with a giant crooked grin before leaning back to kiss me on the cheek, "Your adorable."

"Your handsome." I smiled and this time went in for a deeper kiss. After last night, seeing him think so low of himself I decided that should change. So by telling him he's handsome everyday will have to do something right? But seriously, he needs to get it out of his head that he's ''repulsive'' because it's completely untrue. He's the most handsome man I know. Was there really a point when I thought of him as average looking? Not now.

Edward kissed me back but I kept the kiss semi-short because I thought I saw Rosalie heading over to her car but it wasn't, just Lauren.

"Do you carry cards with you everywhere?" Edward questioned with a grin.

I laughed lightly, "No, I found them in my bag and then Emmett called this morning and taught me a trick which I didn't remember for long." I explained honestly. What kinda guy plants cards in a girls bag? Only Em. It's funny though. Finding his lips undeniable, I pressed mine against them again. I think I'm falling for him... To my extreme displeasure, he stopped the kiss by putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling his head back.

I groaned; annoyed.

A hint of a smile twitched onto his lips, but only for a split second. "Emmett called you this morning?"

"Yes." I answered simply before trying to kiss him again. Once again I was stopped. This is getting annoying.

"Just to talk about a magic trick?" Edward seemed suspicious. I guess it was easy to put the pieces together to figure out why he was suspicious. My eyes held his gaze and I kept a straight face. I didn't want to give him reason to think there was anything going on between me and Emmett. By the way there isn't. At all. I liked him as a friend though. He reminds me a bit of my big brother.

"Yes." I answered in a sterner tone. Nothing going on.

"Why?" Edward frowned with confusion seeping onto his features.

"Some people are random." Was what I came up with. "And Emmett's definitely one of them."

Edward's lips twitched again and then he starred into my eyes with a humble look. "Should I be worried?"

"Absolutely not." I gave a sweet smile.

Edward grinned full out now.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked first. Which in reply he nodded to so I didn't waste a second to have my lips over his again. I'm so falling for him...

Rosalie's POV:

"Look, Al, I'm sorry I really am but you have to cut me some slack." I followed her through the corridors.

"Why?" She snapped a quick sharp twist to face me. Normally when she did that it looked better because she would regularly be wearing a dress or skirt and it would skim around with her. However it was snowing bad today and everyone was in coats and jackets. Alice was sporting a pair of light blue jeans with a white designer coat. Along with black heels. I was wearing dark blue bootleg jeans because I find them the most comfortable with a black leather jacket.

"Because he's _really_ hot." I stated the obvious in an innocent tone and a slight worried frown.

Alice huffed in disbelief, "Your asking for another slap."

I tried not to smile but it was really funny.

"Have you seen her?!" Jessica popped up next to us as she shouted with both nervousness and excitement with the gossip all in a hushed tone. I never really liked Jessica, people below her were treated like shit by her. Why can't you just respect everyone... unless of course they don't deserve respect. Like Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked absurdly. Wondering what the fuck was going on perhaps.

"The new girl." Jess replied as if it were obvious.

"Oh, right. No I haven't." Alice shook her head after catching on.

"What new girl?" No one told me, did they?

Alice rolled her eyes, "How have you not heard about her coming to this school? The gossip has been crazy for the past week."

I shrugged. Why couldn't it be a new boy instead?

"What is she like?" Alice moved on.

Jessica pulled an expression as she inhaled deeply, thinking of a word. I glanced at Alice once before shifting back to Jessica. She can't be that bad could she? Jessica tilted her head, "Scary." She nodded.

I rolled my eyes. Scary? Really? She's scared of the new girl? You've gotta be kidding.

Alice watched Jess through weary eyes, "What do you mean scary?"

"You'll know what I mean when you see her." Jessica promised and caught up with Tyler jogging past.

Me and Alice shared a look.

I bet it was jut Jessica being Jessica.

Plus even if she was scary I would know how to defend myself. I know boxing and Judo for starters. I also knew Bella could handle herself after everything she has been through, but that wasn't my story to tell. All I could tell you was that her brother, Derek – the hot one, ended up forcing her knowledge on how to fight by training with him in his room of the house they used to live in. Making her learn Wing Chun. Again, not my story to tell.

Bella's POV:

"How come you have such a nice car and I have to drive this truck?" Edward questioned as he closed the driver's door.

I glanced over at my dark grey Jaguar parked nicely across the lot. I smiled. I loved my car. "My brother got a lot of money so he took care of us."

"Quite well I can see." Edward nodded.

I chuckled, "It's not quite like that, we're not rich but we're not poor. And it's only the two of us any way." I said without thinking as I typed briefly on my phone. I got a text from Rosalie, _Hey just heard from Jess about the new girl being a psycho so watch out! Bye!_ I frowned slightly, that was weird.

When I glanced back up Edward caught my eye for a moment. "Only the two of you?" His voice was dripping with curiosity.

Getting me out of that conversation, Lauren and Megan popped up. Both of them wearing similar outfits for the cold weather. Jeans and dark woolly brown coats. I on the other hand had a relatively thin light brown with dark brown patches at the shoulders made out of different material. It was designer, that's all I knew. Alice got me a lot of stuff and used me as a model in mornings. I have no idea where she gets the money from but I don't complain, Alice knew what she was doing and I really didn't have a choice in the matter any way. Along with that I had a pair of black skinny jeans and shoes. I had my phone held out in front of me still when they began talking. Edward stayed mute and shifted slightly.

"Hey Bella we're glad your in today, have you seen her?" Lauren asked as if it wasn't just a week or so ago I had a go at her for bullying Edward. Water under the bridge with these kind of girls I guess. Rosalie beat her up over the Angela thing anyhow. She had it coming though.

"The new girl?" I clarified.

Megan nodded and had wide eyes. "She looks... very... rough." She finished.

My eyes flickered between them both before landing on Lauren.

She shrugged, "I ain't scared of her. Just because she's got big arms doesn't mean she knows how to fight."

"You do?" I questioned a little but already kind of knew she could, she seemed like a girl who could give a fight.

Lauren shrugged, "Yup, not just a pretty face."

"When you got a pretty face you have to protect it." Megan nodded with an amused grin at the end.

I smiled slightly. I wonder if Edward could fight?

"That's my motto." Lauren nodded with a chuckle. "I used to go to the same karate school as Alice and Emmett when we were all young if you remember? That was good fun and I never forgot one thing, I still practise now." She continued nodding.

I watched her.

"Yeah, most people know martial arts now don't they. It's sort of everywhere." Megan agreed. Then she turned more to me. "Do you know how to fight?"

"A little." I replied.

Lauren nodded, "Well," she checked the time on her phone. "Bells gonna go soon. I wonder if she'll be in my next lesson."

Megan shrugged and they both wandered off chatting about the new girl.

"Are you worried about this new girl?" Edward stepped closer to me with a slight concerned look on his face, as if he was worried about it.

"No." I answered. Then I grabbed his hand in mine and put on a smile. "We gotta get you to lesson before the bell."

"Well, well, well." Edward chuckled as I pulled him towards the school. "Bella Swan wanting to be on time to lesson." He grinned.

I laughed lightly and nodded. It wasn't about getting me to the lesson, it was about getting him to the lesson. He wanted to be a surgeon right? Then that means being on time to lessons. There's no way I'm going to get in the way of what he wants to do. Outside the classroom, I pecked him lightly on the lips before pushing him in with me following as he wore a big grin plastered on his lips still. Definitely falling for him.

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, love reading them! Bella falling for Edward then! And who's this new girl? Please review!**


	23. Not Letting You Out Of My Sight

Alice's POV:

Rosalie had betrayed me by sleeping with Emmett, and I was still livid about that. I guess he was a big boy now and could make his own choices – even if they are bad ones. I love Rosalie but she wasn't good for anyone in that way. She'll only break his heart. I knew the end to that story. However I had other things on my mind at the moment. The new girl. She's a monster. Just looking into her eyes I knew that we were going to have trouble and I was right. I knew what she was doing. Her name was Siobhan. A big muscular well – rounded girl. She was like the girl version of Emmett almost. She could break me like a twig if she wanted to. As I was saying before, I knew what she was up to. She had beaten the shit out of Julie first, then Lilly, then Maggie, then the girl who told us; Jessica Stanley. Yep, she was targeting all the popular girls for some bitter reason.

Not to sound all that but I knew I was popular here. I was worried for myself, worried for Bella and even though I hated her at this moment I was worried for Rosalie. I mean, she has beaten up all those girls in the past two lessons! Two! Lessons! Yeah, you could understand my worry. The girl was crazy! What did those girls ever do to her? And the worst part is the girls fought back well so Siobhan didn't get the full blame; in fact she accused them of trying to beat up the new girl! Bullshit!

"Looking forward to seeing you later Alice." Siobhan barged past me to escape the classroom.

I watched her until she was out of sight. I'm keeping one eye open in the corridors from now on I tell ya. I shook my head as I passed through the door.

Emmett's POV:

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I had caught up with her in the corridors. Yep, I'm talking about McSteamy! Most certainly steamy that's for sure. I looked her up and down; but not in the creepy way.

Rosalie smirked, "Probably having sex with you."

My eyes widened and I starred at her, "Wow. Okay." I grinned. Way to be straight forward.

Rosalie nodded and pulled a cute expression.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed immediately to the idea. "Your place right? We can't do it at my place because my place is Alice's place and that would be..." I cringed a little with an awkward expression.

"Yeah, no, not a good idea. My place is fine." Rosalie insisted.

Phew. "Good one." I grinned still.

"I'll be looking forward to it all day." Rosalie winked at me.

"Your not alone." I saluted her for some god damn reason.

Rosalie looked weirdly at me for a moment before awkwardly saluting me back.

I couldn't help it and I boomed with laughter.

Bella's POV:

The cafeteria was practically full now. In the cue I waited patiently with the money in my hand for something to get for lunch. Probably nothing much, I wasn't that hungry at the moment. Most likely due to Daniel having loads of packets of sweets to eat in English. I was bored so I ate a lot. Sir didn't object but I think he noticed the three of us eating at the back. He was probably just happy that I wasn't disrupting the class, I wouldn't have any way though because Edward was in that lesson. He gets annoyed when lessons are disrupted so I'm good in all his lessons.

Sarah was twiddling her thumbs, typing at full speed on her phone next to me. Emily was chatting away and I pretended that I was listening and not thinking about Edward. Jade was also nodding along to what Emily rambled on about. Jordan, in front, grabbed a drink ready to pay for. I liked Jordan, he was a nice guy and one of Oliver's best friends. I heard he got in a little fight with Mike not long ago. Surprise, surprise. Not the first time and I doubt it will be the last.

The cafeteria came to an abrupt silence. Emily's words came to a halt and Jade stood on her tip toes to take a peek around the corner after being behind the wall. Must be the new girl then. My eyes scanned the place momentarily to see everyone had stopped what they were doing to look. Why? I've heard bad things about her but why would you stare? That was just plain rude.

Catching my eye, Jade pointed and I followed to see the new girl strolling between tables without a care in the world. From here I could see bruises on her massive arms and a few red marks on her face. So she had been in some fights then. Her appearance looked quite clean cut but rough at the same time, with black leggings, black top and big light denim jacket with rips in. on her bare arms there were tattoos of some patterns and writing. Ears pierced with big black plastic ear rings. Okay, I get it now.

Lauren was spotted sitting in between Tyler and Mike, around a table full of other people. They watched the new girl get closer until she stopped behind Lauren's seat. Lauren didn't show any fear as she ignored her.

"Get up." The new girl... Siobhan? Demanded Lauren sternly.

Lauren turned her head to face her, "Excuse me?" She asked absurdly.

"I want to sit there. Get up." She elaborated only slightly.

I shifted my gaze more to Lauren, who didn't budge. All she did was roll her eyes. "I was here first, go sit somewhere else." She gave her a dirty look before turning back to her table. Without any warning what so ever, Siobhan pulled her chair from under her so Lauren fell ass first to the ground. Some people in the cafeteria gasped and others snickered. Some gasped because it was Lauren and she was seen as a tough girl who got her way. Others snickered because, well, they didn't like her much. I was more with the latter but I didn't laugh.

"You bitch!" Lauren shot up.

Siobhan slapped her across the face.

Lauren tightened up a fist and bombarded her face with a punch. Siobhan tried to punch her one or two times but Lauren blocked them, however she didn't see the knee coming up to meet her in-between the legs. To which Lauren fell to her knees at. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent except a few "Oooh"'s. Most were silent. Siobhan snatched the apple from Lauren's table, ripped her teeth into it and wandered off like she had done nothing. What the hell...

Going past, Siobhan threw me a look that could only be defined as an 'I'm gonna get you' look to anyone's eyes. This girls a psychopath isn't she. I kept my eyes on her as she went past just in case she tried anything. Edward popped up behind me from somewhere. I thought he was sitting at one of the tables at the back. How did he get here so fast?

Edward wrapped an arm from behind me, around my waist protectively. "Okay, I'm not letting you out my sight."

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming!**


	24. McDreamy's Story

Bella's POV:

Of course, Edward wasn't in my Math lesson, so of course I got kicked out of the classroom. I closed the door behind me on Mr. Peters yelling at the class for control. It was like World war three in there. Deciding I shouldn't just leave school because then I wouldn't be able to see Edward again, I stayed outside the classroom and leaned on the wall next to the door. Class was boring any way.

"Look who it is," A voice I didn't recognise at first fluttered down the corridor while stomping closer and closer. I watched her through slightly weary eyes but didn't say anything. "I've been waiting to meet the one they call McDreamy." She smirked widely.

I nodded only slightly, "Nice to meet you." I replied simply.

Her grin grew bigger, "I don't think it is for _you_." She watched me for a long moment before striking with a jab. Using Wing Chun that my brother practically drilled into me, I turned with my arm instinctively blocking it before doing ''Lap Sau'' to pull her and punch her in the face in one quick movement without much thought.

Okay, here's my story. One day when I was seven, my mother took me and my brother out to watch a movie. That night was great, but all nights have an end and this one had a particularly bad ending to it. On our way back we were greeted by a thug in a black hoodie. He pointed a gun at my mum and demanded she give him her purse. My mum remained exceptionally calm for what was happening and threw it at the ground below him. She held her hands up, letting go of my hand. Then there was a bang. Then my mum fell to the floor, bleeding. Right in front of me. Tears began going down my face but I was frozen with my eyes starring down at my mum on the floor. The killer moved the gun to point at me. Derek instinctively, even at the age of thirteen, moved himself in front of me and tightened his arms around me. He was brave. The killer toyed with the idea before running off with the purse. Days after the funeral, dad became an alcoholic with remorse he felt for mum dying. Which led to anger issues. Anger he let out on me and Derek; he beat us up most days for over three years until Derek put his foot down. It turned out that Derek was getting secret Kung Fu lessons and they were lessons he paid attention to so he could come home and basically pulled me into his room to make me learn everything he knew. At first I didn't want to because I thought if dad found out we would be in trouble but Derek wasn't letting me go. From that day on Derek and I trained in his room until we couldn't bare to fight any more. Then, one day, dad came back from the liquor store late at night to find me and Derek in the kitchen. He seemed alright at first but then he kicked off and went to punch me in the face but I blocked it without even thinking any more. Dad was shocked and even more angry but he didn't have time to react when Derek jumped up and bombarded his face with punches. Yeah, long story and not a good one.

Resting my other hand on her arm, I used the other to throw another fist in her face with controlled force but I knew it was enough. Then, not needing to go any further, I let her arm go and pushed her away firmly but not roughly. The girl was huge but at least I was faster. Siobhan stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

"Ms. Swan what do you think your doing?!" Mrs. Bustock stormed over.

You gotta be kidding.

I pointed at Siobhan, "She went to punch me first." Normally I would have yelled but at the moment I was calm and not angry. I don't know why. Maybe Edward's calm attitude was rubbing off on me or something.

Edward's POV:

Doodling on my note book, I had day dreamed about Bella and how much I am in love with her. Should I tell her? Does she love me? Maybe I should just spit it out already. Because there might not actually be a right time in a relationship to say the 'L' word. I mean, if I love her as much as I overpoweringly do now then it must be right to tell her, right? Yeah. I love her unconditionally and irrecoverably so I should man up and tell her for god sakes. I sighed in longing for her. Bella, Bella, Bella... I was missing her already. To be honest I didn't want to be away from her with that new girl roaming the school like a crazy person. The thought of Bella in any form of pain was... sickening.

Bella's POV:

"These two girls were caught fighting in the corridors." Mrs. Bustock reported to Aro in his office as she dragged us in. For god sakes...

"We weren't fighting, she fucking attacked me!" Siobhan exclaimed. She's evil.

"Yeah, I'm the one doing the attacking. How many fights has she gotten into today, I don't think _I'm_ the problem." I stated, mostly looking at Aro. "And your not allowed to swear in front of teachers they don't like that." I informed her.

Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"You can let me go now, I'm not going to do anything." I protested, grabbing my hands back from Mrs. Bustock. I always hated that teacher, she was bitchy and stuck up. Maybe she's Lauren's mother.

Mrs. Bustock sighed incredulously and folded her arms.

"Normally I wouldn't believe Ms. Swan," Aro stood up from his desk. Nice. "But I can't ignore the fact you have been in several fights with other girls today. Is there something going on?" Aro sat on the edge of his wooden desk.

Siobhan shrugged innocently, "This school is so unwelcoming," She even manufactured a few tears, a hand going to her mouth. "Is it the way I look...?"

Aro turned sympathetic, "No, hun, it won't be that. Maybe you offended someone by accident or something?"

She whipped her eyes, "No, I haven't really spoken to anyone. They just give me dirty looks as if I'm an outcast, which I guess I am, but I thought people in this school would be welcoming not..._ rude_." She sobbed more. She really is evil.

Mrs. Bustock watched her but didn't look that sold, not as much as Aro anyhow.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Siobhan." Aro apologized and straightened up. "Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I could separate you from certain girls."

Siobhan nodded weakly. "That would be nice."

Aro smiled sadly, "Wanna go home, you've had a big first day."

Siobhan chuckled weakly and whipped her eyes again. "It's okay. I'll finish the rest of the day and see how it goes."

Aro nodded, "Fair enough." Then he patted her on the shoulder and gestured for her able to leave with a small reassuring smile. So she's off the hook then? This would never happen for me. Aro turned to me, "Now, were you telling the truth about her? Because she seemed very upset back there. You better not be lying Ms. Swan otherwise you'll be in big trouble."

"I never lie." I replied which wasn't my best selling speech.

Aro sat back at his desk. "I'm sure." He grabbed a pen. "I'll let this go but if you or anyone else lays a finger on her then there will be hell to pay."

"She started it." I quipped.

"That woman is a psycho!" Rosalie busted through the door of the principle's office. "Do you know what she just said to me when she walked past just now? I'm coming for you as well. Who the_ fuck_ says that?!" She gestured.

"I know, she's crazy!" I agreed completely.

Rosalie nodded frantically as she caught my eyes.

"That's enough!" Aro shouted. "I'll look into this further but before I do you two need to leave and that includes you Mrs. Bustock, in fact would you escort them both out of my office please. Thank you."

Miss did as Aro said and pulled us both out of the office before slamming the door shut. Straight away I was greeted by lips lapping over mine tenderly. Edward of course. His hands were on my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck in response. He's so perfect.

**Hey so now you know a little bit of Bella's story! Though it was blunt. Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	25. Whisper What?

Edward's POV:

The news on Siobhan going for Bella got to me quickly and it filled me with such fear and panic. If you saw how big Siobhan was then you would share my fear for her. When I first heard I found her and kissed her passionately in relief when I saw that she was okay coming out of the principle's office. Rosalie was there and I saw her smirk when I kissed her. Bella had kissed me back before glancing at Rosalie who was smirking at us still. I was so relieved that Bella was alright. That could have been a real close one.

The amount of relief I felt made me realise that it was definitely time I tell her. Time to tell her how much 'I _really_ liked her'. She told me she liked me too but that didn't mean she _loves_ me. My pen was tapping on the desk in Math. Should I? You know what, yes! I will tell her! It will be good to get it off my chest. The next time I see her I will tell her that I am in love with her! I can do that. I can. Next time I see her.

Rosalie's POV:

It was last lesson now and me and Emmett were bunking to... well, have some sexy time with each other. I have to say that there was something different abut Emmett compared to other guys I have been with. I seriously wondered whether I was forming a strong emotional bond with him. I hoped not. I didn't want any attachments like that with anyone. I wanted to be free not weighed down. No one has time for that.

Except for Alice and Jasper apparently. Those two have been doing everything together; going cinema, dinner, walks in the park and so on. They seemed really happy but all I could do was feel bad for them. These were their teenage years and they shouldn't be falling in love they should be having meaningless sex with anyone they find cute.

"How about here?" Emmett gestured to a janitors closet.

I pulled an expression, "Nah... How about my car?" I suggested.

Emmett grabbed my hand and ran off with me.

Edward's POV:

Greeting Bella with a smile, I kissed her lips softly and gently outside the school doors. Today had been a long day. Lessons dragged on for ages. Perhaps it was because I was thinking about ways to pop what I had to say to Bella without freaking her out or anything. I came up blank. In my head, all the ways I would tell her ended with her freaking out but I knew I had to tell her any way.

"You look handsome." Bella told me in a dreamy voice and my heart melted at this. Recently she had been saying sweet stuff like that to me and I have to say it made me feel... good. Really good. Every time she complimented me it made butterflies release in my stomach.

"Your beautiful." I responded infatuated with her.

Bella smiled and was about to say something when Rosalie and Emmett ran past us with eager expressions. Bella watched them sprint across the lot faster than they do in Gym class. Well I think we all knew what they were in a rush to do. I kept my eyes on Bella and ran through how to announce my love for her right here in the parking lot. I needed to get it out.

Gaining her attention once again, I kissed her lips passionately. Bella seemed a little taken aback at first but soon melted into it with me and she kissed me with the same amount of passion. It made me wonder if she felt the same way. Could she? Did she? My heart was pounding hard in my chest as if I had just finished doing ten laps around the school. I wanted to know because I was tired of asking inside my head. It's time to actually ask. God it shouldn't be so hard! I should just say it! This is ridiculous.

I broke the kiss abruptly, "I need to tell you something." I blurted finally.

Bella looked at me, patiently.

Then became aware of everyone flooding out the school doors. She grabbed my hand in her soft one and pulled us away towards my truck. "It's going to be hard for me to say... I've never had to do this or even think about doing this before." I explained and Bella nodded slightly as she held my hand. "I think the best thing to do is to just get it out."

"Okay." Bella nodded along, but glanced behind us.

"I – I'm in l-" Suddenly I was cut off by someone approaching me and Bella. Siobhan. Fucking great. Out of instinct I rushed in front of Bella protectively. No way am I letting her get hurt. However, Bella stepped closer to me and put a hand on my arm to say it was okay. Then her eyes moved to the muscular woman; Siobhan when she began speaking.

"Bella Swan," She stopped getting closer to us and I was happy about that. Siobhan's voice held no care in the world. "The principle seems to like me so it will make this a lot easier for me wouldn't you say?" She ended with a chuckle and a punch towards Bella. Before I could do anything, Bella blocked the fist coming for her with one simple move. It was out of instinct. It made me curious.

Siobhan didn't retaliate any further and she laughed. "You won't be able to block them all." She warned in a friendly voice that made it only the more menacing. And she snapped her hand back to her side. Bella remained calm and watched her wearily. I could understand that. "So how come your dating geekward over there?" She pointed disdained.

"Leave him alone." Bella warned her this time and her being calm also made it all the more threatening. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill me as I kept my soft eyes on the girl I loved so much. The girl protecting me. The first person to ever stand up for me.

"Oh, right. You actually care about him." Siobhan nodded to herself. "Interesting."

Bella didn't move or say anything.

"You know what else is interesting?" Then she leaned in to whisper something in Bella's ear really quickly before she pointed and clicked her fingers once, backing away casually to leave. "See ya tomorrow!" With that she left to climb into her massive truck the other side.

My eyes flickered back to see Bella who was just standing there with a frown on her face with her eyes on the truck before glancing down. Within the frown I could sense some confusion. She looked sad and it made my heart break in half. My face softened as I gawked at her face and I stepped closer to her.

"What did she say?" I asked and my voice was slithering in curiosity.

Bella didn't look at me straight away. When she did she didn't say anything, her mind on something else completely; as if she was trying to work something out. Bella glanced around a couple of times as she tried to gather her thoughts but I still saw that she was distracted. "Nothing. I um..." She trailed off with a slight frown still in place. I wanted my finger tips to smooth over her face lightly to make that frown disappear forever. I hated seeing her upset. She should smile, it was a beautiful smile so she should always smile. "I have to go." She concluded.

Just as she was about to leave I grabbed her arm in a tight grip, "Please don't."

Bella glanced at my hand briefly before looking away.

"You don't have to tell me." I persuaded her. "I won't make you tell me anything. I just... please just... stay with me. We can go my place or we could go to the beach, or park? I don't mind." I just knew I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her just yet.

Bella sighed softly before nodding.

The corners of my mouth tugged up in success. "Thank you."

It made Bella smile; only slightly, and she glanced at me. There's that McDreamy smile!

"What shall we do?" I didn't mind as long as I was with her.

"I don't mind." Bella replied.

I gave a nod and grinned shyly. "Maybe we could do some kissing in here?" I tapped the hood of my truck lightly but firmly in hopes it may cheer her up rather than make her go 'Oh shit'. That would be the more realistic response to having to kiss me, that's what I used to think any way. This time Bella smiled a little bit more than before but I still knew she was distracted. Reassured by her smile, I opened the door with a small grin.

**Hello, please review!**


	26. I Love You

Edward's POV:

After a lot of kissing in my truck, with her laying down under me on the bench like car seat, I drove to my house. Dad was in and he smirked when he saw me holding Bella's hand while he guzzled down some beer on the sofa with the game on. Bella seemed down and her thoughts were making her so, but she still put on a smile and spoke politely to my dad before I pulled her upstairs with me. To which I caught my dad give me thumbs up but I don't think Bella saw and to that I was glad.

Once up I sat Bella on my bed and told her I had to go brush my teeth and freshen up. Bella only acknowledged me a little as she pulled out her phone. With a sigh I closed the bathroom door behind me and leaned against it. What was on her mind? Man I would love to be inside her head.

After I finished brushing my teeth and playing with my hair a little bit but it was no use. Besides, I planned on kissing Bella some more and she always played with my hair. I love her hands in my hair though. Escaping through the door, I closed it behind me and jumped aboard my single bed. The bed that Bella hadn't moved an inch from. She seemed tense and distracted still and I wanted to relax her. But how? What could I possibly do? I thought about releasing the tension inside her with sexual acts but I soon discarded that. Wouldn't that be taking advantage?

Instead I wrapped an arm around her cosily. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered in a velvet soft voice.

"No." Bella glanced in my direction once.

I suppressed a sigh. I wanted to comfort her and wrap her in a bubble to protect her from everything. Why won't she let me? "Okay," I nodded and pecked her cheek gently. "How about a film?" I suggested.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

I pulled a smile and hopped off the bed to approach my television. It wasn't anything fancy, it looked ancient but at least it still works. I've had it since I was two. Pulling out one of the drawers, I scanned the names of DVD's I had as I said them out loud. "There's not much of a choice. But we got, Star Trek, Avengers, Batman Dark knight, or Spider man?" Guess I don't have any chick flicks as such.

Bella looked slightly amused and she smiled a little, "I, um, don't mind. You can chose."

She passed the decision to me and I thought for a moment. "Actually I have Star Wars downstairs, I haven't seen it in ages."

Bella nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec." Then I was out the door. Star Wars was probably my favourite out of my DVD's which is why it was in the big television downstairs. Charlie made a comment about me having a girl in my room and watching Star Wars. I guess he was right. I had Bella Swan in my room and I was going to make her watch Star Wars with me; I bet I'm the first one of her boyfriends to do that.

Upstairs again I slowly shut the door behind me with an in-thought expression. "Bella," She looked up from her phone and looked directly at me. "I... we don't have to watch Star Wars. I'm sorry I don't have anything... girly." I scratched the back of my neck. "We can do something else if you want?" I felt guilty for not having anything for her to do... she could do me?

Bella smiled, "No it's okay, I don't mind watching Star Wars."

"Really?" I had an insecure look on my face; I didn't want to bore her.

"I'm sure. Star Wars is cool any way, my brother used to make me watch it when we were little." Bella informed and I grinned at that. "Plus Anakin is really good looking." She smiled cheekily.

"Okay we're watching the first three." I announced that we were watching the ones when Anakin is Darth Vader.

Bella laughed lightly for the first time since the end of school, "I find you better looking."

To that; I grinned widely and glanced at her before popping the DVD inside. With that I hopped right next to Bella and took the time she had a smile on her lips to show her some affection by kissing her lovingly on the mouth. Bella kissed me back almost immediately, her lips moving passionately with mine and at a slow pace. My tongue escaped and wetted both our lips. Man I could kiss those luscious lips forever and ever. My head was tilted to the side a little for better access of her divine lips that tasted so good. They tasted minty and fresh. Let alone soft and bright red to make them stand out. So kissable...

My thoughts turned to how mush I truly adored her and how much I was fond of spending time with her. I was in love with Bella Swan like Romeo was in love with Juliet. She was my Juliet. I loved her. More than words could describe and with every second passing I loved her even more. She was perfect to me. Now I had gotten to know her I knew she was: Kind, free – spirited and down to earth. Rather than being the jerk I thought she was. In a sense she was still a bad girl but I knew her to be more than that now. Anyway, she's my bad girl and I'm her geek.

My lips moved with hers in perfect sync for longer and then I broke the kiss softly. "I still need to tell you something." I got up from the bed to stand with my eyes on her as I spoke. "Don't feel any pressure whatsoever to say it back. But..." I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them I said those powerful three words to her. "I love you." When they escaped my mouth I felt like a great weight had been lifted and I felt... free. I was free. I had told her. I had finally told her how much I liked her. I felt like I could go ahead and shout it from the rooftops. Like I could graffiti it on the school walls. Like I could do anything.

"I love you." Bella said and that's all I heard before everything else turned into a hum in the background or a blur.

**Yay! Finally lol! And what did Siobhan say to Bella? What is she thinking? Please review!**


	27. Sex Crazed With A Burst Of Confidence

Bella's POV:

I had been sitting on Edward's bed for the last half an hour, I think, waiting patiently for him to calm the hell down. Though he wasn't showing any signs of that ever happening. So I just waited and watched him. I checked my phone a couple of times but apart from that I hadn't done anything. Edward however had been pacing around and running hands through his hair, gripping it and sometimes being close to pulling it out. In a way it was teasing me because now all I wanted to do was play with his hair. He has amazing hair.

"But how can you be in love with me? I'm just plain Edward and your gorgeous and... perfect. Wait, are you just saying it because you feel like you have to?" Edward stopped at the end of the bed with a emotional look on his face.

Answering him, I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him onto me so our lips clashed together. Our lips staying pressed against each others momentarily. "I love you." I repeated in a soft voice. To which he starred deep into my eyes before pushing me down with his lips attacking mine fiercely. His large hands clutching my hips with a firm grip. His body pressed up against mine now, under him, with his lips moving erratically. He's out of control.

Emmett's POV:

"Rosalie." I pulled away from her kissing at my neck. I knew what it meant. I knew what she wanted. "How about we talk for a bit?" I suggested because I wanted to get to know the girl I was constantly sleeping with. "We never talk and we should."

"Why?" Rosalie looked confused and jumped to her feet.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

Rosalie just looked at me before glancing to the side of me.

I frowned a little, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red." She answered.

"Favourite band?" Was my next question.

"Imagine Dragons." She replied but didn't look interested at all. In fact she looked rather uncomfortable. Why? Non of my questions were personal or at all out of line. Why did she not let me in? Why did she just push me away? I wanted to get to know her.

I pursed my lips and a few seconds passed in silence. "Do you not like talking to me?"

"I don't _not_ like like talking to you but I would rather be doing something else to be honest." She shrugged.

"Is that it? Is it all about sex with you?" I glared at nothing. I knew she was a player. I had been involved with a player before but I still found myself in one of their traps. I should have known better. I promised myself I would when I first saw her. Damn McSteamy! You can never trust the hot ones.

"No, I..." Rosalie trailed off with no argument.

I nodded to myself.

Rosalie sighed.

I sensed she wasn't telling me something.

Bella's POV:

Edward pinned both my wrists to the frame of his bed with one large hand above my head, his other hand smoothing over my thigh before skimming around to clutch my ass through the skinny jeans I had on. Obviously it felt good and I was restrained from doing much about it with Edward's body pressed firmly against mine. Edward's breathing was heavy in the heated kiss with his lips devouring mine. His other hand around my wrists tightened. "I want you Bella Swan." He used my full name and it came out between pants.

God I really wanted him! "I know, but we should stop." I replied. In truth, I was scared to sleep with him. Not because I didn't want to or that I was scared of _him_. But I was scared to sleep with him because he's a virgin which means I would be taking away his innocence and he is _such_ an innocent guy. Me; I've slept with guys before but they have all been bad-boys so it wasn't like I was corrupting them or anything. With Edward though it was different. He was innocent. And I wasn't sure whether I was the right person to take it away. So I was a little bit nervous about it all.

Edward turned so his whole body was hovering over me and he had an unusual glint in his eyes as if he was sex crazed or something. His head dipped down and he whispered sexily in my ear; his voice husky. "Can I go down on your pussy?"

You could say that I had a surprised expression to say the least. My mouth was agape for a moment and I hesitated to answer. How the fuck do I answer that? I mean guys have asked me that before in bed but I _never _imagined those words coming out of Edward's mouth before! He adjusted his grip on my wrists and separated his legs over me so that he was now straddling my waist. A mischievous crooked grin on his lips. Okay... where in hell did the confidence come from? I watched him and he bent down to kiss me some more. Firmly but gently.

When his head lifted again he licked his lips and let go of my wrists to clutch to the clothing on my sides, trailing down along with his head. Stopping him with all the bloody will power I had in me, I pushed him so we had flipped forward and I was now hovering over him probably looking very much like I don't know what to do considering I had no idea why he was being so confident and... straight forward.

Edward looked confused also now, "I thought you had to be under me for me to go down on your pussy?"

At first I smiled slightly with amusement but it also followed by me falling to the side of him and covering my face; this is going to be hard. How long will I actually last until I say yes? Most likely to be the next time he asks actually, that would sound about right. Am I right to be his first though? I've only taken one boys virginity before and that was when neither of us had done it.

"So I am on top." Edward stated more than asked as he climbed back over me with that same sex crazed look in his eye.

"What happened to you downstairs?" I questioned with a confused look still; he had only gone to get that Star Wars film and then when he came back up he turned... I don't know.

"It's not about downstairs. It's about upstairs. And what I plan to do to you upstairs." Edward corrected me as he held my gaze for a moment then leaned to the right to grab a pillow.

"What's happening?" I was completely and utterly lost and definitely speechless on this. That's a first.

"Comfort first right?" Edward went to lift me and put the pillow behind me but stopped him.

"Edward your dad's downstairs." I reminded him in efforts to stop him for good.

"What did I tell you? It's not about what's going on downstairs, it's about upstairs." Edward told me as if he was older and I was six being given a lecture. Hmm... I felt like folding my arms. Why do people keep acting like I'm six? Edward looked at me with the same sparkle in his eye and also a little sexual curiosity. "Are you into the whole daddy thing?" He liked the authority thing then.

"That's a weird thing to ask considering _your_ dad is downstairs." I retorted instead of answering.

Edward shrugged, "Do you have a thing for it or not?"

I glanced around awkwardly a little, "I'm not answering that."

"Why not?" Edward grinned cockily. Seriously what happened to him? "Do you want me to be your daddy in bed?" He chuckled softly, the tips of his fingers skimming over my cheek, then jaw, then neck before sliding down through the centre of my jacket to reach for the place between my legs but instead it curved around to skim over my thigh again.

I ignored what his hand was doing for a moment, "Okay, we're done." I replied to his offer.

Edward chuckled once more. "I'm going to have fun with you Bella Swan."

What is happening?

**Gasp! What has gotten into Edward?! Lol. Please review!**


	28. Not A Dream

Edward's POV:

My large hands roamed all of her perfect desired body eagerly, they explored everywhere. Her silky soft hair. Her perfectly toned flawless stomach – but not a six pack or anything. Her killer legs. Her perfect faultless tight ass. My hands were tingling all over. My hungry eyes took her all in. "I want you." My voice held the desperateness inside. "I want to be inside you. I _need_ to be inside you."

"Edward what-" I cut her off with my lips attacking hers in a passionate way, showing my deep affection for her.

I broke away a moment later, "I want to do something first." I murmured softly as I stared into her eyes. "I want to put my head in-between your legs so I can lick your pussy and I want your legs to wrap around me as I do it." My tongue escaped my lips to wet them. I was so hungry for her pussy. I felt like a starved man. Damn I was so hungry!

"Oh my god." Bella spoke softly more than surprised with what was going on.

I didn't understand why she was surprised. Normally in my dreams she would be kissing me passionately, telling me how much she loves me, clinging onto my hair, whispering sweet things, and telling me how much she is enjoying herself. She was never confused or shocked. One thing was ticked off, she did tell me she loved me. At first I still believed it was reality because it felt so real but then it dawned on me that it couldn't be. Obviously it was a dream because my dream girl told me she loved me. Obviously a girl like her can't love a guy like me. So, knowing it was a dream, I took advantage with enthusiasm. I never wanted to wake up.

"You'll be screaming that in a minute." I remarked cockily and sure of myself; in my dreams she always ended up screaming. She's quite the screamer. Wink. Wink. "That and my name." I added. Grinning crookedly, I lowered down with sex crazed eyes and a mouth ready to devour her.

However something happened that left me confused and questioning, she stopped me.

"Edward, no." Bella used one hand to lift one side of my face up so I couldn't reach the place I yearned for the most.

A frown crawled onto my features, "Why not? We've done this million times before." I reminded her with a confused tone.

Bella watched me with an in doubt expression as she glanced to the side once, "I'm pretty sure we haven't."

"Yes we have." Should I be offended if the girl I have slept with a million times before didn't remember; even if it was dream girl. "Please I want you. Let me do this again. Please I want you so much."

"Again?" Bella picked out and I kissed her on the lips in attempts to seduce her. Why was she putting up a fight anyway? Sometimes I was the one getting seduced in the dreams; I cant tell you that I don't hold out for long. "Edward-" Bella tried in-between kissing, her lips moved over mine sweetly and I felt like she was trying to calm me down, and then she pulled away again with her hand still cupping the side of my face. "Edward what do you mean again?"

"We always do this." To be honest I was tired of reminding her. Why can't dream girl remember? "It's fun because there's no need to be self conscious. I can be confident with you in my dreams."

Bella watched me and took a moment to reply. "This isn't one of your dreams."

I laughed, "Yeah, so you just happened to say that you love me."

Bella glanced around for a single second, "This isn't a dream."

My heart froze.

**Stopping it there otherwise chapter will be too long lol, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Please Review!**


	29. New Friendship Formed

Edward's POV:

My heart froze.

My whole body froze above her.

Of course if this is a dream then there is no reason my dream girl wouldn't admit it is a dream. However it felt so real. It couldn't be real could it? How could it be when she told me she loved me? That's not possible. She's Isabella Swan! She could never love me. Though, I never thought she would date me either and look what happened there. Does she love me? Obviously not as much as I love her but I would take whatever she gave me with gratitude.

"This... isn't...?" I cleared my throat.

Bella shook her head slightly, "No." Her voice was soft and kind when talking to me.

"So... I actually... asked you... if you wanted me to be your daddy?" My eyes were in a dazed state as I was brought back to an embarrassing reality.

Bella seemed to be not able to hold back the small smile, "Yes, you did do that and it's one of the most surprising things I've heard you say."

I nodded slowly with pursed lips. "That and me... wanting to... go down on... you."

"That as well." Bella still spoke softly. You could describe it as dreamy even. Her voice always has such a massive effect on me that I'm regularly trying to control myself. Could you imagine how hard it would be when she is _trying_ to sound sexy? Because her voice has my head spinning at "What you getting for lunch?" She has too much control over me and she doesn't even understand it.

"You... actually love _me_?" I clarified and it sounded weird asking her.

Bella smiled sweetly and in an almost friendly way, "Loads and loads and loads."

I couldn't help the wacky grin take over my lips. She love me?! Loads and loads and loads?! And she's going to tell me this is reality after saying that. But I wanted this. I wanted her to love me. So even if this was a dream I was going to pretend like it was real. Like it was the real thing. It would hurt when/if I woke up but it felt so _good_ to believe it was real.

"How?" I shook my head bewildered.

"Your perfect." Bella responded and when I heard her say it I actually found myself believing _she_ believed that.

Bending down, I planted my lips gently on top of hers for a few seconds. I shouldn't be pushing myself onto her any more than I have done. I can't believe I did that. What kind of gentlemen does that? Let's just say I wasn't very gentlemen-like in the dreams I have about her.

"I think your perfect too." I told her honestly.

Bella laughed lightly at that, rolling us over gently. "I'm not perfect at all." Our eyes were locked as she held herself over me with a smile as she watched me through eyes that told me they _did_ love me. She loves me. She's the one. "But I'll try to be good for you." She said before kissing me softly and passionately. Fuck my insides are melting!

Alice's POV:

Jasper and I were settled on the couch together, cuddling. I had saw him laying down while watching Star Trek or whatever so I had decided to join him because he looked so darn cute. My body was over his and my arms were wrapped around his waist while my head nested in the middle of his chest. My jazzy... Jasper was only a little bit nervous at first before he relaxed and his nervous smile turned sweet. You'd think he wouldn't be nervous around me any more but no. I kind of liked the effect I had on him though.

Next to the door, on the single chair, Emmett stared off into space with his phone in his hands. He looked depressed and washed out. I suppressed a sigh. I warned him not to get involved with Rosalie Hale. Look what she's done to him! There was nothing left for me to say other than 'I told you so'. Of course I didn't say that though. What a way to kick him while he's down.

"Honey how long is left of this film?" I asked Jasper sweetly because I wanted nothing more than to have him but I couldn't very well do that down here with Emmett sitting on the other couch.

"About fifteen minutes or so." Jasper turned to me. "Why?"

I lifted my head up to whisper in his ear, "Because I want to ride you when it's done upstairs." I tried to make my voice as sexy as possible.

Jasper had stiffened under me. Then he lifted up the remote at his side and switched the television screen off, "I think it was about over now." He jumped to his feet and pulled me up. I giggled uncontrollably because I was so smitten with him when he was like this. He's so adorable.

"Dude!" Emmett used a hand to gesture to the film he had just switched off.

"Sorry." Jasper mumbled over.

As I towed him out the room. "You weren't watching it any way, you were too busy wallowing over Rose." I reminded him.

Emmett just stared at me for a moment; staring contest. "True." He admitted.

I threw him over a sad smile, but I always win the staring contests.

Leah's POV:

"Are you ready?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yup!" I shouted down as I grabbed my ruck-sack from the chair at my desk in my room. Jogging down the stairs and arriving in the kitchen, I saw Jacob rummaging through the cupboards in his search for food. Jacob was my brother who would soon be attending the same school as me. I wasn't looking forward to it. I was settled in the middle of popularity and unpopularity whereas Jacob was popular wherever he went. Why couldn't he just stay at the school on reservation? It was one of the reasons why we applied to different schools so that we could have some space from one another.

"Ready?" The same voice asked.

I turned on my heels to greet Siobhan; my new friend. I pulled a friendly smile, "Yeah, let's go."

"Do you have an idea about what sort of dress you want?" She questioned as we made our way out of the house.

"I'm not sure, no. Just something... classy but not overly expensive because I don't have that much money. It needs to be something Edward would like though." I pointed and Siobhan opened the door of her truck. We were going shopping for dresses to wear to the dance where I would attempt to wow Edward and possibly seduce him into being with me. Why wouldn't it work?


	30. The Party

Edward's POV:

Inhaling deeply, I opened the door to my truck and rushed out in my suit. It was a blue suit, dark blue pants, blazer and tie with a lighter blue shirt. It fit well and I quite liked it. It made me feel a bit better about myself and my appearance. Approaching her door, I knocked.

The door was answered immediately and it made me jump a little though she didn't notice due to her own jumping. Wow she was excited. Leah looked me up and down and gave an appraising look. Taking a moment I studied what she wore which was a longish white dress – hope that wasn't a suggestion – and matching heels or wedges. Her dark hair was curled and she wore a radiant smile. She looked gorgeous.

Behind my back I pulled out a rose for her, call me traditional.

Then, leaning down, she pecked me on the cheek. It felt weird, not only because she had kissed me but because normally it was Bella kissing me and she had to go on her tiptoes. I wasn't a short guy, I was rather tall but Leah was even taller but she suited being tall. I noted that no butterflies released inside my stomach when she pecked me on the cheek unlike what happens when Bella kisses my cheek.

"Good evening, miss." Seeing her this excited I felt obligated to make it perfect for her so I held out my arm like a gentlemen.

She giggled and hooked her arm under mine. "Lead the way."

I put on a smile and led her to my truck. "Sorry, I never thought about renting a limo or something like that." I confessed.

"I prefer trucks any way." Leah flashed a smile and hopped into the passenger side.

Getting in and strapping my seat belt on, I put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. When I got back onto the main road I noticed that Leah was regularly stealing glances at me. I watched her from the corner of my eye for a moment.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned wearily with a side glance.

Leah grinned widely, "Perfect."

I pulled a slightly weird expression but remained silent.

While I continued driving the short distance to school, Leah continued taking peeks in my direction. It made me feel a little self conscious at first but I actually soon got used to it; now it was just annoying. Did I have something on my face? Parking my truck in the almost full lot, I hopped out of my truck and would have opened Leah's door for her but she was already meeting me at the hood with her hand extended. To which, humouring her, I grabbed her hand. Was it okay to hold another girls hand? Deciding I put up with a lot when practically every boy in school are like wrapping their arms around her and holding her close, I decided this was okay.

When we were in the school hall I recognised some people but the party was full and all I could focus on was the raging music and flashing lights. Dancing bodies moved around erratically along with the beat. Me and Leah looked out of place just standing there.

I turned to Leah with an awkward smile, "Do you want a drink?"

"What?!" Leah cleared her ear.

I stopped myself from laughing at this, "Wanna drink?!" I asked louder this time.

"Please!" She nodded. With that I basically left her on her own to fend off the dancing bodies by herself. I'll be back soon. When I got to a long table filled with food, plates, plastic cutlery and plastic cups with punch in I grabbed two off the drinks for myself and Leah. Looks like such a classy place with their plastic cutlery and paper plates.

Once I shuffled my way through the crowds I managed to find Leah again with my good sense of direction, I handed her one of the plastic cups. She took it with a grin and nodded her thanks.

I nodded and pulled a friendly smile.

Leah scanned around before she looked at me and reached for my hand to pull me further down, to sit on one of the tables. I pulled out her chair before pulling out my own.

"Did I mention you look very handsome tonight?" Leah raised a playful brow as she assembled a smirk.

I chuckled, "Thanks. You look very beautiful." I returned and it made her smirk grow. Crap, I hope she doesn't read into it. I was only being polite I wasn't trying to flirt or anything.

"What have you been up to recently?" Leah asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Bella mostly." I blurted and which I could retract that because it seemed a bit insensitive considering. Though, now it was all said and done, I hoped it came off as a reminder that I was taken. "I have been doing a lot of revision for Biology and chemistry recently so I got all of those books completely memorised." I showed a slightly cocky smile.

However Leah had a slight frown.

"You okay?" I lifted my drink up to reach my lips.

Leah shook her head of thoughts, "Yeah, yeah."

"This punch is disgusting." I pulled a face to match my words.

Leah chuckled.

"What's in it?" I questioned as I studied it.

"No idea." Leah chuckled again. Then something caught her eye. She waved that person over. I watched Leah before turning a little in my seat to realise that it was that new girl she had waved over; Siobhan. What? My expression matched one of a puzzled man and I turned back to Leah who wore a smile for her as she came over to sit at our table.

She greeted Leah first before turning her attention to me, "Edward, nice to see you."

I didn't know what to say. This massive muscular woman attacked the love of my life; Bella Swan. How come her and Leah were suddenly friends? I never saw that coming. Going on the idea that no one got hurt when she went for the love of my life, I played it polite. "Good evening." I nodded and drank more punch so I didn't have to say more. I stopped myself from cringing at the taste. Nasty!

"You treating her well?" Siobhan put me on the spot as she inclined her head to her left at Leah.

Leah grinned and nodded, "He's been amazing so far."

Siobhan chuckled. "So how come everyone looks great in here and I look like a cow in a dress?" She put herself down and I was used to that myself. Seeing her say that made me feel a little bad for her. I felt sympathetic towards her.

Leah gasped, "You don't look like a cow!" She protested.

Siobhan took it and waved a hand, "Thank you. I was only joking any way, I know I'm the hottest one here. You and I are any way." She gestured between herself and Leah but it was clear she believed it to be only herself. Sympathy – gone.

Leah smiled but her eyes wandered around, seeing all the other girls. She seemed to be leering at the more popular girls in the centre. Lauren was there and wearing a purple dress that was very, very short. Amy wore a skirt and a nice simple blouse. Jessica sported a green dress that flared out, beads going down from the top. They all looked very nice and I could go on forever describing what everyone was wearing but that would be boring.

"Edward my man! Wassup?!" Emmett bent down and pointed at me with a funny expression.

I studied him to look for anything wrong, "Have you been drinking?"

Emmett stood up straight and looked at me blankly. "No."

I raised a brow.

"I had one shot before I came here because I know how bad high school punch is," He had a point there. "But I only had one." He raised a finger and I believed him.

I nodded, "Where's Maggie?"

Emmett pointed in a direction, "Getting some punch."

I chuckled, "Did you not share a shot with her?"

"I did but she actually likes the crap." Emmett gestured. Then he took in the whole table before turning to me, "Can I talk to you for a second over there?"

I nodded and when Leah looked frustrated for some reason I threw her a small crooked smile.

Emmett pulled me against the wall at the back and I just looked at him. "What are you doing with Siobhan? She's been beating everyone up like an animal."

I shrugged because I didn't even know. "Apparently Leah and her are friends now."

"She tried to get Rose!" Emmett used a hand to gesture in front of him firmly. There was no joking playful expression like he normally had, he was deadly serious.

"I know." I sighed. "It's not like I'm being her friend, I'm just not being rude either." I defended myself just in case.

Emmett shifted his gaze and froze. "Holy jamalama!" The funny non-existent word rolled off his tongue smoothly.

With that I shifted my gaze to see Rosalie in a flawless red dress that showed of her figure perfectly. Her red heels matched her outfit and her hair had been curled tightly.

However, that wasn't what stole the breath from my lungs so I couldn't breath. It was her. She was wearing a lovely deep blue dress, just above knee length. It clung to her perfectly and showed off everything in the most amazing way that it was hard to keep my pants on. Dreamy. Devine. Angelic. Sexy. Gorgeous. Perfect. Isabella Swan.

"Holy Jamalama!" I took the words right out of Emmett's mouth.

Emmett still had a dazzled expression, "There's our McSteamy and McDreamy." He mumbled as he stared.

"Yup." I swallowed. This night was going to be long.

Leah returned at my side and I saw it as a bit of a coincidence when it was exactly the same time Bella walked in. She hooked her arm under mine with a much too forced smile in my opinion. Which was similar to Bella's position as Oliver had one arm around her waist as other popular jocks wooed her and tried to gain her attention. Obviously this annoyed me as well as Oliver. Bella caught sight of Alice and waved at her a little to which Alice sprinted over in her lovely simple dress to do a twirl.

"I should talk to her shouldn't I – no! I can't, she doesn't care about me she's a player or whatever. And I'm here with Maggie and that wouldn't be fair. But I really want to, like really, really want to. No, no, no. Edward, whatever happens do not let me talk to Rose. Got that? I'm trusting you." Emmett passed the torch to me. Great, another thing I have to keep aware of.

"You got it." Emmett was my friend I guess now so I'll always help him out.

Emmett nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Edward." Vaguely I head Leah call my name but my eyes were on Bella as she and Oliver made their way to the centre group on the dance floor, Oliver raised his arm and Bella did a twirl with a light laugh that stood out to me even with the music surrounding my ears. That and Leah. "Edward, care to dance?!" She raised her voice.

I turned my gaze and looked at her with, in truth, terrified expression. "Um…"

Leah didn't let me answer as she grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Oh boy. Emmett probably would have laughed if not for being busy with gawking at Rosalie with drool escaping his mouth. How come Maggie isn't forcing him to dance? Leah had me on the dance floor and we stood awkwardly for a long moment, I even looked away because it was so awkward. How was everyone else finding it easy? Even Ben and Angela were looking adorable as they did their old fashioned romantic dance with each other even though it didn't match the music at all. It almost made me smile.

"Edward," Leah drew my attention. "You need to wrap your arm around me." I felt like it was more of an order than a suggestive instruction but I went with it and I have to say it didn't feel right. Awkward more than anything.

Leah held back a sigh and she pulled me closer abruptly, making me stumble a little. Thankfully I caught myself. Then Leah moved one of my hands to attach at her hip and the other to meet hers. My clumsy hand slipped once or twice. So awkward.

About ten minutes or so into it and we began to get more comfortable with each other and our dancing was somewhat passable as dancing. Though by far the best dancing couples on the floor was: Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Maggie, Bella and Oliver. Those couples knew how to dance, Alice even had Jasper flip her around which was quite impressive. Nothing I could ever do.

"This is nice." Leah announced her thoughts.

Now it wasn't awkward any more I found myself agreeing. "It is nice."

Leah sighed and glanced down with a hint of a smile. "I wish it could always be like this. Just us."

My eyes flickered around, "We're surrounded by our peers." I joked playfully.

"You know what I mean." Leah tilted her head and chuckled. "I like it when it feels like it is just us. I want it to be like this all the time." She wished.

My lips stayed sealed. What was there to say?

"Do you love me, Edward?"


	31. Romantic Setting

"Do you love me, Edward?"

The question rung in my ear for a long time and swayed in my head, my head was spinning and a few things became blurry. I don't know whether it was the new atmosphere of everyone dancing/jumping around me or whether it was how hot I was with all the body heat being trapped here, or whether it was the pressure Leah had just threw at me.

My mouth opened but hesitated. Did I love Leah? Sure I did. As something more as a friend? Not so sure. Leah stared at me with an expectant and hopeful expression. Did I love her in that way to any degree? I hesitated again and wiped my forehead.

The this time words actually came out my mouth, "I need some air." With that I left and didn't turn to look at her because I didn't want to see what her reaction was just yet. I needed time out.

Once outside I breathed in deeply through my nose and repeated this a few times. The night was clear. Stars shown brightly, dazzling in the sky. The air was cool out and it probably only felt so cool because I had been in that stuffy hall for so long. It felt nice, relieving even. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I gazed upwards at the stars. They gave me hope. Looking up into space made me feel so small and made me realise a little about how insignificant my problems are. What was the point in life? What do we get from it?

I went to turn around and leave but I felt a hand grab mine and swiftly pull me further away from inside. A flawless soft hand in my grasp. A hand that made an electric current race up my arm. I smiled.

Bella smiled as she looked at me. Adorable. Seeing her up close she looked even better, if that was possible, and she was practically glowing. My eyes were locked on to hers and I realised there was something more dazzling than the stars. Suddenly I remembered I had something In the truck to give her later.

"Good evening, miss." I greeted with a wide crooked smile. "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you good sir." Bella said with her British accent that made her sound very charming. "You brush up nicely, love a man in a suit." She announced playfully.

"Then I'll wear a suit every day." Was my reply, I was serious.

Bella laughed lightly.

Noticing the circular stage like floor, decorated In a lovely way for people attending but wanting a more slow pace setting, I held out my arm for her and it felt right to do so. "My Lady." This time I used a better British accent.

Bella smiled, "My Lord."

On the podium there was two other couples dancing slowly. I noted one of them to be Angela and Ben, they were so wrapped up in the moment it took them a while to notice we were even there. When they did they acknowledged us with a little nod.

"Remember I can't dance so go easy on me please." I reminded her of my lack of skill in the area.

Bella laughed, "Okay."

One of the couples abandoned the podium and retreated to indoors. Whilst me and Bella danced slowly, Bella took the lead a little, for example raising my arm so she could do a little spin with a playful smile. To which I was grinning the whole time. This was my happy place. I never wanted this to end.

"This okay?" I clarified and forced an awkward smile because it didn't actually feel awkward at all. I was relaxed for the first time in hours.

Bella laughed lightly again, "Your doing great, you don't need to worry."

"Phew." I pulled a crooked grin.

Bella laughed.

I watched her through relaxed smitten eyes, "I love you." I think I nodded a fraction.

"I know." Bella spun around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "And guess what? I kinda love you too." She had a playful smile on.

"Kinda?" I raised a brow.

"Okay, I'm deeply, deeply in love with you." Bella corrected.

"That sounds better, I prefer that." I grinned and nodded, my hands on her hips. "And I'm unconditionally and irrevocably without conviction am in love with you."

Bella looked at me and glanced away once, "There was quite a few big words in that sentence-" I cut her off with a kiss because I found her expression so bloody adorable. My lips moved over hers to explain in simpler way how much I truly loved her and everything about her. She was everything to me and it dawned on me more in this romantic setting.

"Basically, I really love you." I dumbed it down with a cheeky grin.

"Awesome." Bella pulled a smile.

I chuckled, "More kissing?"

When Bella gave the go ahead I leaned down and attached my lips to hers, our lips moving passionately and lovingly. Kissing her felt great like always. It felt right as always. She's the only girl I have ever kissed in my entire life and it would have to stay that way. Bella was right. Leah wasn't right. I knew that more than ever now. Bella's hand slid up my neck, gripping and tugging lightly on my hair. The sensation almost made me purr. I loved it. Her hands were magical and I wanted them all over me. I groaned to show my deep relief and I deepened the kiss by pushing down more.

Bella's hands moved down from my neck and slid down my body to take hold of each one of my hands, intertwining our fingers. Home. Bella pulled back a bit and looked at me.

I watched her and hid my disappointment with her ending the fantastic kiss. "Had enough of the kissing?"

Bella smiled and shook her head, "I'll never have enough of the kissing." Then she went on her tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. When she pulled back I had a goofy smirk on my lips.

"Then…. What?" My eyes flickered around and I noticed for the first time that the other couple had left as well. My mind was more on the fact that the kissing had stopped.

"We should go back inside," Bella stated and then put on a slightly cheeky smile. "I don't want Leah thinking that I'm stealing you either."

For a moment I thought about telling her that Leah had just asked if I loved her but I dismissed it, I would tell her another time. This moment was just too good to be ruined with something like that. "You can't steal something that is already yours." I stated back.

Bella smiled slightly and laughed, "Your adorable." Which earned me another kiss. Note to self; say romantic comments more often. Our lips moved in perfect sync, dancing and moulding together in the most amazing ways. All the muscles in my body relaxed and my eyes were closed smoothly. Inwardly I was sighing with relief and gratitude.

Unfortunately the kiss had to come to an end and you could guess who was the one to pull away first. She was frustrating me now.

"Okay, in all seriousness, you need to go back to Leah and no more kissing." She pulled further away.

"Can I kiss Leah?" I joked and Bella looked at me and shook her head. "No." I laughed and leaned down to peck her cheek sweetly. "I wouldn't want to any way. You're the only girl I want to kiss."

"Saying stuff like that makes it harder not to kiss you." Bella announced and I grinned at this in a crooked way and in all honesty I admitted to myself that I was trying to be cute. It worked. Bella's arms flew around my neck and her body pressed against mine as her lips smothered mine. I made a fist with my left hand in success while my lips met her pace.

This time when she pulled away she and I were both out of breath. My hands rested anywhere and I was panting due to how much passion I was flooding into the kiss, what made it better was that Bella returned the same amount of passion. "Come with me." I told her before using a hand to grab hers and drag her away speedily over to my truck.

On the short distance away I thought about opening my truck and throwing her inside so I could climb on top of her and ravish her body to my hearts content. I thought better. Opening up my rucksack I pulled out a single red rose for her. Her favourite flower.

Bella awed and thanked me and then broke her rule once agin by kissing me. Though it was short and sweet. Another note to self; buy Bella as many roses as possible.

"Wow," I began when the kiss had ended. "You should expect more roses soon."

Bella laughed. I grinned and held out my arms. I just wanted her close, I wanted to hold her close to me in my protective arms. She complied and I didn't melt when holding her. I hardened, because I was her protector when she was in my arms. I would defend her.

"I love you so much." I murmured softly.

Bella chuckled lightly, "We shouldn't get all mushy on each other I a school parking lot."

I laughed and nodded. "Can't help it though."

"I love you." Bella pulled back and I smiled crookedly again.


	32. Don't Deny Her

Edward's POV:

Mine and Bella's hands were lightly touching each others as we passed through the door and we separated in different directions. I missed her already because I wanted to spend more quality time with her like we just had. But it wasn't fair on Leah if I went off with another girl after being her date for the dance. What kind of gentlemen would do that? Not this one. Though what kind of gentlemen runs when asked if they love her or not? That was wrong of me, but I felt like I had to escape. I would be better now I had a time out. I promised myself that.

Just as I was about to pass a table a large muscular arm stopped me. My eyes snapped up and I expected a punch but instead she spoke. "What did you do to Leah? She seems different." Siobhan interrogated with a stern look.

I frowned, "Is she upset?"

"No." Siobhan straightened. "But she seems less... I don't know. What did you do?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "She asked me if I loved her." I caved.

Realization crossed over her features and she nodded, "And you said no."

"No, I said I needed some fresh air." I corrected.

Siobhan gave me a sceptical look. "But you don't love her do you?"

"I... yes, but not in that way." I replied honestly and I don't know why. Why was I... opening up to her? Maybe it was a skill she had or something to open people up and read them. Better watch out.

"She's in love with you." Siobhan announced.

"No she isn't. She can't be. She might have a crush or whatever but she's not _in love_ with me." I dismissed.

"She told me, there's no point in arguing about it, Cullen." Siobhan cut to the chase. I kept silent but didn't believe her. It was weird to think she even had a crush on me. Who has a crush on the nerdy geek? No one does that. Not even Bella had a crush on me, I was the one crushing on her and then we just kissed. That was it. She didn't have a crush on me before hand or fancy me.

I pursed my lips and went to take an escape route but I was abruptly stopped by her grasp on my upper arm and it was weird because her hands were big enough to wrap all the way around pretty much. "Listen here Cullen, Leah is the kind of girl I get on with. She isn't fake. She's into cars and trucks. She's not into fake pretty nails or stupid make up. She's a proper girl. And what I want you to know is that if you hurt her by denying her then I will personally come down and kick your ass." She threatened with a menacing tone on purpose. "Understand?"

What the hell does she mean by that, if I deny her then she will beat me up? A frown was on my face as I gazed diagonally downwards at nothing in particular. Siobhan kept her eyes fixated on me before finally leaving with her threat in place. Oh no, I'm in trouble aren't I?

"Edward!" Emmett waved from the dance floor, his arm around Maggie.

I lifted a hand but didn't have the energy to wave it.

My head lifted and my eyes wandered. I noticed Ben and Angela were now dancing free-style next to one another. Then a little bit past them my eyes locked with non other than Leah Clearwater. She still looked beautiful and I saw her legs begin to move as she made her way over with another cup of punch in her hand. She must like it then. Once she was over she addressed me in a more formal way, "Edward." She nodded. "Where did you run off to?"

"I, um, needed some fresh air remember." I blinked a couple of times. Nerves kicking in.

"Right." Leah nodded more. "You were gone for like seven minutes."

"That's not very long." I forced a smile.

"No, but..." She trailed off. "I was going to come out and meet you if you stayed any longer." Thank God she didn't.

"There was no need to worry." I shook my head. "I just needed some air."

"Is it because I asked you if you loved me?" Leah raised a brow slightly but not in the sceptical way and she glanced away a couple of times. "It's okay that you didn't answer. I know how nervous you get and... I already know the answer." She nodded slightly mostly to herself.

I raised a brow, "You understand?"

"Yes." Leah's lips turned up into a smile.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, I felt more at ease and relaxed now.

Leah just watched me with intense eyes. A smirkish smile on her pouted lips, like she knew something I didn't which is odd because I thought I knew everything. Not so relaxed any more.

**Hiya, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review!**


	33. The Maybe Night

Leah's POV:

Edward was behind the wheel of his truck and I kept stealing the occasional glance at him. He was so fucking sexy! I wanted him and I knew he wanted me, he just doesn't realize it yet. But he will. I will make him see, I will make him understand his feelings for me. Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye for a few seconds. See, he can't take his eyes off me. One corner of my lips tugged up and I gazed down at my hands on my lap for a little while. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Are you okay?" Edward questioned like the perfect gentlemen he is.

I grinned now, "I'm perfect."

Edward concentrated on the road after that, only a slight frown on his face. All the way back from the dance to where I lived on the reservation, I came up with different scenarios where I could lean in and kiss him before the end of the night. It didn't take long before Edward was parking his truck on the road outside my house. The night was beautiful. Edward was beautiful. I was beautiful. I needed a beautiful moment to finish this beautiful night. It was about time I did this.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door or...?" Edward trailed off unsure. I knew why he was unsure, he was nervous, and he was nervous because I affected him in that way. When he left the dance floor for ''some fresh air'' I was hurt at first but then I got thinking. I realized that he must be nervous and that I should be flattered. I was pretty confident that it was because he was nervous around me and I was determined to make him more comfortable when in my presence so we could take our relationship to the next level.

"Yes," I agreed to his proposal. "That would be nice, thank you."

Edward nodded and hopped out of the truck he drove. I did the same. We both slowly wandered up the path and stopped at my door. I could hear the television on in the lounge and I knew my dad would be up watching some game. I wasn't that into watching the game as I was playing it. I would much rather be doing it than watching someone else play it. My dad knew Edward and liked him a lot, he was Charlie's best friend so of course he got on with his son. I wonder how he would react if I told him me and Edward were together? Edward glanced to the side a couple of times, hands in pockets, looking very awkward.

I pulled a friendly smile and tilted my head. "You know what happens now right?"

Edward looked up from the ground. "Um, I say good bye?"

"Not yet." I let out a light chuckle. "To complete the night there is always something a guy does when walking a girl up to her door." I hinted, batting my eyelashes seductively. He was mine.

Edward shifted in his stance awkwardly and nervously. However I remained relaxed and at ease. "Um, I... don't know what I..." A slight frown formed over his features.

"Edward," I rested a hand on his arm reassuringly. A calming gesture. Our eyes locked but he glanced away shortly after and I knew it was just because he was nervous. "Kiss me." I made sure my voice sounded seductive and sexy.

Edward gazed downwards with his tongue running along his teeth inside his mouth; he was either trying to act casual or he was desperate to kiss me. I was gonna go with the second. But something told me that tonight wasn't the night. I stared at Edward for a moment longer before letting out a light hearted chuckle.

"Goodnight Edward." I wished and pulled open my door.

"Goodnight." Edward looked back up.

I smiled and waved my goodbye before shutting the door behind me; then I leaned on it with a loud sigh. When will our night come?

**Hello, haven't updated in a while, sorry. Anyone think Leah will have her night?**


	34. Step Further And Much Needed

Edward's POV:

Dropping Leah off hadn't been exactly much fun but it wasn't as bad as I had predicted it to be so that was something. Throughout the car journey- or truck journey as it were- she kept stealing glances and smirking to herself. I felt like I was missing out on something. Like a joke I wasn't let in on. But I had a feeling that I would, and soon.

Right now I was in school again. A fellow geeks torture. Nothing great can come out of a day at school when there is a woman threatening you if you make a wrong move with her friend. Siobhan. Imagine what people would say if she kicked my ass. Pardon my language. But, even if some guys won't admit it, Siobhan could beat the crocodiles out of many boys here at this school. Excluding Emmett of course, though their arms were almost the same size.

In my math lesson I quickly solved all the questions in the mock test paper and now I was heading for the study room where I would be educating Bella Swan. Man I loved the thought of educating her. I'm sure there is a game of some sorts here that I could try. Maybe when I'm more confident. While strolling the corridor, my eyes were caught by no other than Bella Swan.

"Hey you actually come to these things now." I showed enthusiasm and smiled as if I were proud.

Bella laughed lightly and had her hand on the door handle, "Well, the tutor is really hot."

I laughed out loud and entered when the door was open and she was through. Clutched in my hand was a folder filled with what we would be working on today. Or so I thought….

Bella's arms flew around my neck and her lips collided with mine in an eager collision filled with passion and lust. My fingers went weak and the folder slipped from my grip and slammed to the floor. My tongue thrived inside her mouth and my hands were put to better use on her smoking hot hips that I pulled closer into mine. This is life. She is my life.

Emmett's POV:

Now I'm a big lad and a big eater, and I have to say that I was proud to see a woman with the same appetite as she shoved anything and everything on her plate. Whether I liked her or not. When she saw me grinning at he giant stuffed tray she smirked.

"I like my food." She announced the obvious.

"Good." I replied and grabbed a load of chips. "I do as well."

Siobhan nodded and grinned. "Better than those salad eating girls."

"I think everyone should eat what they want with no judgement." That was my opinion on the matter. If a girl wants to eat salad then so be it. But if a girl wants to stuff her face with burgers then that's perfectly fine too.

Siobhan watched me for a long moment as I filled my tray. I don't know why exactly. She just stood there with her intense eyes on me. I shrugged it off and picked a few sausages.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I briefly sucked my fingers after picking up the sausages with them. Who needs a fork?

She leaned against the counter, "I think we're meant to be." She stated and I chuckled at that. "Come on, we're both massive monsters. Massive monsters are meant to be together." Charming.

"You think you're a massive monster?" I picked out.

"A scary one." She added.

I chuckled again. "Your not scary, Siobhan."

She watched me again for a moment. "You don't know how wrong you are. There's a reason I was thrown out of the last ten schools I have been in. It's no secret that I'm a freak. All the girls, everywhere, look at me that way to remind me of that. I'm an outcast. But I don't let it ruin me. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger right." She tilted her head.

I looked at her. "Right." If she hadn't threatened Rosalie then I would be completely sympathetic towards her. But she did. And she tried to get Bella and I really liked her. She was awesome.

"So," Siobhan raised a suggestive brow. "What do you say?"

"I can't have a girlfriend at the moment. I'm hung up on another girl." I said truthfully. May as well be honest.

"May I ask who?" Siobhan asked.

"Nope." I grabbed my tray from the side and waltzed off.

Edward's POV:

My cheeks were burning fifty shades of red with my wrists either side of my head. Bella's lips were under my jaw, making tingling sensations on my skin. Her hands clutched around my wrists to hold them there in place. One of her hands slipped away and ran down my sides and then up again to settled on my lower arm with ease.

At first I was tense because I was nervous but now every single muscle in my body was relaxed and I felt like I was drifting up slowly on my way to heaven. I felt a bit like she was worshiping my body in a way, or worshiping me. All I knew was that she was making me feel special and…. good. That's what matters right.

"Bella," My voice came out a whisper. "We need to do the sheets that were set." My voice for protesting was poor.

"Uh huh." Bella kissed along the upside of my jaw and I felt like my eyes would roll back. She's a troublemaker.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes for a moment that wasn't long enough. She's amazing. I never wanted this to stop. "You'll get detention again." I remarked.

"Uh huh." Bella's hand ran up further and both her hands grabbed mine to hold, fingers now intertwined. Home. Her lips still working magic that had never been done before.

"Your impossible." I relaxed even more as I gave up. What was the point in fighting it when it feels this good? The answer was obvious. Who knew how long I had left of this any way. Before a bad boy catches the attention of a bad girl. The geek is never in the equation.

Bella didn't comment on my remark because her lips were busy with something else and I'm glad she didn't stop to say anything. I wanted her lips against my skin all the time and I wanted her hands going everywhere and holding mine as if they would forever. Her tongue escaped her lips and my wish came true as it ran a little on the top of my neck and along my jaw.

Suddenly a raging heated fire burst inside me and pulsates through every inch of my sex crazed body that never felt more alive. I was on fire. The move she made had me begging for more. My back arched a little as the thought of her tongue on my cock flooded my mind and never left. If that's what it feels like on my neck then only God knows how it will feel like down there.

Moments later of the same sort of thing I knew what I needed and what I needed was more. I wanted it all. I decided to speak my thoughts. "I need more." There was no want about it, I needed it.

Bella laughed lightly at my neck.

She thought I was joking?

In one fluid and abrupt movement, I slammed her down so I was now on top and hovering over her luscious body that I needed to ravish with my tongue. "I'm not joking." I announced huskily. "I need more." Then I smirked confidently. "Daddy's back."

"Oh gosh." Bella replied. Eyes locked.

My head dipped down and my lips smothered hers in its eagerness. How does she bring it out of me like that? A hand slammed at her waist and clutched the clothing there that I wanted gone. We could go all the way here couldn't we? No one comes in the study room. Except the occasional friend of Bella's and a teacher that knows that she doesn't follow the rules. Right now, in this heated moment, I couldn't give a damn. I wanted her. I needed her now.

"I need to be inside you." My voice was desperate but held authority within.

"Umm…." Bella glanced at the door. "No."

"Why not? I need it, I can't wait." I complained which wasn't very gentlemen like for me, but it couldn't be helped, I needed it more than air.

"Well your gonna have to." Bella smiled mischief. Now I needed her even more.

"Please don't make me wait any longer." I begged. Looks like my authority had vanished.

"Edward you've never done it before." Bella reminded.

"I've done a lot of dreaming about it though." I blushed when it came out of my mouth.

"That's different." Bella commented. "You can't rush into things so quickly."

"Why? If it feels right then you should follow it." How can it be wrong if it feels so so right. "This feels right. I won't regret this because I have wanted to do this for so long that it's been eating me from day one. I need this to happen, and soon."

Bella watched me, looking a little torn between what was best to do. I'm sure it's a first for her to think on what is the right thing to be done, considering its Bella Swan.

"You're the only girl for me, you should know that by now." My eyes were intense looking in hers. Love. It's blinding but it also makes you see some things way clearer. Like for example; what you want.

Bella still kept her eyes on me. "I love you."

"I love you more." I grinned almost mischievously.

"No you don't." Bella replied.

"Wanna bet?" I laughed but it was short. My lips brushed hers before skimming her cheek. "I'm going to prove it to you now. Your not allowed to protest. Stay under me, and stay still." I ordered and my authority was back bigger than before. "Don't move. Don't say anything." My index finger briefly stayed on her lips in a shushing gesture.

My hand clutching her clothing relaxed and moved to her slip under her shirt, not raising too high. My fingers drew light patterns on her perfect stomach. So soft. So sexy. My hand skimmed upwards but didn't reach far as it ran back down in an arched path to land on the hem of her green shorts; with it being a hot day and all. It was about to get even hotter. These shorts had been driving me insane all day. Showing off her killer irresistible legs. My fingers slipped under the barrier.

"Edward w-" my other hand that had been holding her hands above her head zapped back to cover her mouth.

"Your breaking one of the rules already. No speaking. You will not stop me from doing this. So unless your going to scream my name out in ecstasy, keep your mouth shut." I told her firmly.

Bella watched me, a little surprised at my confidence.

I was only confident because I wanted to do it so badly.

I needed to do it. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and that my feelings were beyond passionate. My tongue was eager to lick down her body. To reach the place between her legs that I oh so desired to be in. Both my cock and tongue. Oh what she would taste like….. What she would feel like….

My hand that had paused at her waist band resumed its mission further inside her shorts. Though almost everyone at school was in shorts or short sleeve tops, I had black jeans on and an oversized blue shirt. How did I get this Goddess for even one second? I'm actually asking.

My hand hovered over her panties. I was practically shaking with anticipation. My hand closed in and I held the place between her legs with a smooth hand over the little clothing. Bella moaned into my arm to which I felt encouraged by. Her moan sent riddles of sweet sensations through me. Taking the next step, my hand slipped under her panties so I had skin to skin contact that I very much needed. I felt satisfied but not satisfied enough. It didn't fill the hunger.

"Edward-" she tried again but I stopped her before she could say anything just like last time.

"If you say another word I will fuck you right here right now and I don't care if I'm still a virgin. I'm still your daddy." My middle finger thrust inside her on the last word.

Bella gasped and I leaned down to peck her lips. I decided to show her some soft love first after saying what I had. With my finger inside her, I drew all sorts of patterns. Each time I got a different reaction that sent me crazy. Feeling more than a little encouraged, I inserted another finger. Then another before I began thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but then faster and faster. My fingers going speedily.

"Who's your daddy Ms. Swan?" I questioned with a little smirk devised by my actions and her reactions. "Daddy likes your pussy little girl." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward!" Bella's back arched and she screamed my name. Just like in my dreams but even better because this was real life. I was making her feel so much pleasure that she was screaming! Fuck me. "Edward oh my God!"

"Cum on my fingers thrusting inside you, little girl. I want to feel you cum again and again. Cum for daddy." My voice was low and husky as I gave my orders.

Bella gasped and moaned as she followed my instructions. Coming all over my wet fingers. Watching her made my erection even more prominent and even more painful. My fingers slipped from under and the waist band clapped while my fingers lifted up to my mouth so I could suck them dry as she came down from cloud nine. A loud groan rumbled through me at the delicious taste of her. Hmm…. I'm gonna need more of that. Now.

Bella was out of breathe and she looked a bit taken by surprise. Her hands around my neck, her leg lifted over my hip. My arms clasped around her again. "Edward…." She trailed off lost for words. For once.

"What?" I asked softly. She was allowed to speak now.

"I love you." Was what she ended up saying and I smiled delighted. She must have enjoyed it. If what I do is good for her then I'm happy to be her sex slave or something. She can have me locked up and kept to herself.

My smile of delight turned into a smirk again, "Ready for round two?"


	35. Annoying Interruptions

"Ready for round two?"

Bella just looked at me and opened her mouth that hesitated.

"Did you not think I would be any good in bedroom activities or something?" I questioned and to which she wouldn't be the only one.

Bella glanced at the door, "Well you did just call them bedroom activities."

"I'm a little offended by that." I stated, playfully turning away. I wasn't though. The fact that she didn't think the bedroom activities would be great and she still wanted me made me feel very special. The fact that I had proven that it will be fun made me feel good as well.

Instead of saying something, Bella used her hand on the back of my neck to push me down to meet her for a kiss. A nice one. One that said forever.

"So are you up for another round because I certainly am." I nodded, serious.

"Well…" She was about to reply when we got interrupted by the door opening. Bella glanced over. God damn it! I wanted round two! It was Emmett who entered the room. It wasn't a coincidence, he had been looking for Bella by the looks of it. He stormed through and plopped down in the opposite couch with a sullen expression. Then he took in our state, our bodies wrapped up together in every way possible.

"What were you two doing?" He raised a brow.

"Kissing." Bella answered for us when I looked to her.

Emmett just nodded with a constructed smile. Eyes down and hands together in his lap. He wore dark blue shorts and a tank top to show off his massive muscles. On his feet were sneakers.

"What is wrong with your best friend may I ask so kindly?" Emmett's hands slammed down on his knees.

I shifted slightly but stayed on top of my beautiful girlfriend. My arms stayed at her waist and hers were tangled in them in the most amazing way.

"What do you mean?" Bella glanced at me move for a fraction of a second.

"I just caught her fucking making out with fucking Tyler Crowley in the fucking Cafeteria at that fucking table next to the fucking window!" Emmett pointed out the door for some reason. There was a lot of 'fucking' in that sentence.

"Tyler again?" Bella seemed curious about the gossip.

My hand dipped down a few seconds after and my lips gently brushed up and down her neck as the two talked. I was happy.

"Again? They've done this before?" Emmett looked furious.

"Rosalie's done it with everyone." Bella said like it was obvious and it kinda was.

"Yeah that's no secret." Emmett huffed like a toddler not getting his own way.

I intervened just briefly, "Not me." Then I let my hand slip under her shirt and I played around her lower stomach casually.

"She tried." Emmett reminded. Then he looked to Bella again. "Does that not bother you?" His tone exasperated.

Bella watched him, "No, it's just Rosalie."

"Exactly. And her being ''just Rosalie'' may end with her bedding your boyfriend when she feels like she has to." Emmett used the bunny quotes.

Bella turned to me this time.

Emmett watched me too.

Okay, I did absolutely nothing wrong so I don't know why I was nervous. I shrugged, "What? That won't ever happen. I'm happy with my life right now."

Bella glanced between the two of us momentarily, "Rosalie wouldn't do that any way."

"Your sure about that?" Emmett seemed disbelieving.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Fair enough." Emmett shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her. Just a heads up Edward she likes to be the one dominating and she loves it when you go along with role play. Don't forget to lick hard." Emmett pointed and it was clear he was upset.

Bella covered her ears.

"Use as many fingers as you can she'll make it work." Emmett continued.

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." I didn't need Rosalie's likes and dislikes in bed.

"For role playing her favourite is when you're her sex slave so get ready for a wonderful ride." Emmett stood and wandered. "She's got all the toys under her bed and in some of her drawers. She'll make you use some on her as part of you pleasing your mistress-"

"Enough!" I bolted out my seat now. The thoughts of doing this with another woman made me feel so dirty. Emmett needed to snap out of it. "Stop rambling." I ordered the giant bear; clever me.

Emmett stared at me.

Probably a bad idea yelling at him.

Emmett sighed loudly and forced his gaze away. "I hate her." He bit his bottom lip and dried his eyes. "I hate McSteamy, I'm going team McDreamy." He began hugging Bella in his massive arms the size of tree trunks. He better not be running for team McDreamy. We had a deal.

I stood there arms folded for a while. Pursed lips. My foot tapped until I spoke. "I think that's enough hugging." I slipped between them.

Bella laughed and kissed my cheek sweetly.

That's more like it.

"Sorry Eddie." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him. I felt undermined at this point. Why did he have to interrupt, no one understands how unbelievably annoying that is.


	36. Read The Body Language

Edward's POV:

The rest of the day swooshed by and I think it was because my thoughts were very entertained after my time in the study room. Things seemed okay when I was with her. Things seemed more than okay; they seemed perfect. Maybe it was or maybe I was delusional or perhaps naive. But when I was with her it was as if I wasn't feeling pressured by Leah. As if I wasn't being threatened by Siobhan. As if I wasn't a weak nerd in the big bad hellish school. I was the Edward I wanted to be when I was with her.

"Earth to Eddie boy!" Emmett waved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and leaned back, startled.

Emmett erupted in laughter while I pulled a sulky expression. However, soft, puckered lips that pressed sweetly on my cheek changed my mood and I pulled a massive grin.

"What were you so deep in thought about?" Her divine voice asked curiously.

I shook my head with the same grin as I stared at her. Hands in hands. Facing each other. "Nothing."

Bella watched me for a moment longer until Emmett caught her attention. "You have killer legs, beautiful." He winked playfully. Obviously first time him seeing her in shorts. Bella looked unsure of what to say. I hated what he said but in all honesty he was absolutely right.

"I'm standing right here." I gestured to myself in hope that Emmett wouldn't make a comment like that again.

"Oh yeah." Emmett played along, chuckling, tapping his head and then pointing to me.

Bella laughed at his silly expression while I stood there staring at him.

Rosalie passed through and Emmett stopped laughing and joking around abruptly. I watched as Rosalie had her hand in Tyler's and it almost startled me. Rosalie never holds hands with boys, she sleeps with them and then ditches them until she may come back to them again – that's rare though. Tyler seemed smug with catching her and, Rosalie seemed... happy. Emmett's glaring gaze shifted down to his feet. Bella kept her eyes on Emmett, before shifting to glance over in Rosalie's direction.

Alice's POV:

"Oh, yeah." I scoffed with my arms crossed. "So the mighty playgirl Rosalie, who cringes at the sight of love and spits at the term soul mates, just happens to have changed over night? Miraculously." I raised a brow. What was she up to?

"Yes." Rosalie nodded. "That's the basics of it." She shrugged.

I shifted my weight to the other leg and gave her a look. The Alice look.

"Rosalie," I heard Bella's voice come over and I turned to see her. Obviously she looked amazing. It's why I loved dressing her whenever she let me, I could experiment different styles and Bella suits any style. It's brilliant. "What are you doing?" She asked her.

"See!" I pointed. "I'm not being crazy. It's weird, Rose, cut it out. Your freaking people out."

"Wait are you dying?" Bella asked, worried.

I gasped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Is it that hard to believe I'm having a boyfriend? For real?"

Me and Bella shared a look.

Rosalie sighed.

"Oh and, Tyler? Really?" I scrutinized her choice. If your going to finally be a girlfriend to someone after playing around then why choose Tyler Crowley out of them all. Rosalie could get anyone she wants.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously though Rose, your hurting Emmett and it's not fair. You at least owe him an explanation for all this after what you have been through." Bella scolded and I agreed.

"Look this is for Emmett," Rosalie sighed again and folded her arms. "Everything will be revealed, I promise."

Me and Bella shared a quick glance. "When?" Bella questioned.

"I'll tell you both now but then it's hush hush, okay?" Rosalie looked to each of us. When we both nodded she huddled in closer and began explaining her plot. But it's hush hush so...

Edward's POV:

Emmett was down and it was very clear even though he tried not to portray it. We were in the parking lot and I think we were both waiting for Bella in fairness. Last time I saw her she said she had to go talk to someone. Me and Emmett kind of waltzed around while I tried making small talk. Man where is Bella when you need her? Wait, I always need her.

"So what was really going on in the study room before I barged in?" Emmett nudged me. "Apologies for that by the way. And don't say just kissing because there looked to be more than going on than kissing." Emmett smirked.

I chuckled nervously. "Um..."

"Come on." Emmett nudged me, this time literally.

I shook my head, "No."

"Come on." He got more intrigued with me saying no.

"Not telling." I shook my head again.

Emmett sighed. "Great." His shoes scuffed along the floor with brows raised. "Your getting loved up by McDreamy and I'm over here getting my heartbroken a thousand times over by McSteamy."

I watched him with saddened eyes. This wasn't fair on him. I thought Rosalie said it was different with him when she met us in the cinema. Those were her words. More lies? How would I know, I've never read the play-book. I sighed. "If it makes you feel any better," I began. "McDreamy will probably end up breaking my heart a thousand times over too." I admitted the true thoughts I knew to be the most possible.

Emmett looked at me. "Are you kidding? Have you seen the way she looks at you, Edward? Let me tell ya, if she breaks your heart a thousand times over it will do the same to her."

I scoffed.

"Okay," Emmett chuckled and gave some thought. "How about this. A study shows that women's feet point to what they want-"

"That's ridiculous." I scoffed once again. "If I'm talking to her then obviously her feet will point to me."

Emmett sighed in defeat, "Do you have to try and ruin everything?"

I let out a chuckle.

Rosalie's POV:

I let out a light spirited laugh as Tyler tugged on my hand, skipping over in the direction of where his car was parked. The first day went well and I honestly believe I am overcoming my fears of commitment. I had a right to obtain that fear with how I was raised. That'll be a story for some other time.

"Tyler," I grinned. "You got a new car?"

Tyler smirked and pulled out the keys from his pocket to unlock a beautiful red Fiesta and let me tell you, that was gorgeous compared to most cars in Forks High School. However, Bella had a dark grey Jaguar and Alice had a bright yellow Porche because her parents were undoubtedly full of money. Though they were nice cars, none of them beat my baby. A lovely red BMW that I saved money for since I was a kid. Yeah, I've always loved cars. My brother was jealous when I got a better car than him.

"Yup, wanna have sex in it? I haven't done it in the car before." He winked suggestively, well, he was past suggestive.

Part of me shouted – Yes, do it! The more dominant part reminded me of what I was here for. I chuckled casually and pecked him on the cheek, "Not today."

Tyler didn't bother to hide his disappointment. "What? Why not? Your Rosalie."

I just laughed instead of replying.

"Wait," He backed up, playfully. "You are Rosalie, right?"

I pecked him on the cheek once more, "The one and only."

Tyler chuckled, "Then... why not?"

I sighed and whisked the keys from his hand. "Because I said so." I pulled a smile and unlocked his car and climbing into the driver's seat as he stood there dumbfounded until gathering it together.

Bella's POV:

Alice had been talking non-stop to me for two solid minutes until we got separated. My phone went off so I answered it when I checked who it was. Derek; my big brother. He was just checking in and I couldn't speak to him for long. I really did miss him. Outside of school was dark and glum. The clouds had roamed in to hide away the sun.

"Bella, I need to talk to you!" Edward appeared right in front of me, abruptly coming out of nowhere.

"Okay." I replied so he could continue.

However, instead he hesitated and his eyes glanced down. He hesitated again, then took a step to the side with his eyes still glancing down. To which I turned to face him with a slightly questioning expression. He moved again and I figured out that he was staring at my shoes. Why?

"What's happening?" My face was confused as I tried to keep track of where he was.

"Hold on." Edward signalled and moved to the other side of me. I did what he said and didn't move. I was in a casual stance, one foot pointing forward and the other in Edward's direction. Apparently it's something interesting. Edward finally moved his gaze up and he looked at me with a goofy genuine smile.

I glanced around, still confused, "What?-" My questioning didn't get far when Edward's hands reached for my face to pull me in to meet his lips. My hands rested around his neck. There was something different about this kiss... but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

**Hello! So, what do you think Rosalie's plan is? And do you think Bella and Edward will break each other's hearts? Hope not, right? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	37. Victim Of A Playette

Edward's POV:

My large hand cupped her soft perfect face that felt so nice in my rough hand. The magic wasn't just in the kiss, it was also in the little touches. But the magic was everywhere. The electric current thrived between us. My other hand slid down her side before stopping at her waist. Giving me some form of relief, Bella's hands slid up into my hair and entangled themselves in the copper mess. A soft moan escaped my lips. I know it was stupid of me to read into her feet pointing in my direction but wherever I moved her feet always seemed to follow me and... it was ridiculous but I'm allowing myself to have this.

"Are you going to fill me in?" Bella asked and broke the kiss by an inch.

I shook my head and closed the torturous gap. My lips moving passionately as they took their time to savour every last moment of the divine kiss that was melting me by the second. I want more though and I never wanted this to end. And it never had to...

Rosalie's POV:

I rolled over on my bed and slammed the alarm. God I hate mornings! On the same small counter next to my bed I spotted my phone flashing. I picked it up and typed in my pin to unlock it. When I did there was ten messages and three missed calls. Well, well, well. I checked each and every message. One from Tyler saying good morning and that he had a great day with me yesterday. Six from Alice asking me how I expect this plan to work. One from Lauren inviting me to another party she is hosting at a lake somewhere in the woods. Then the last one was the one that got to me.

_Emmett – When I lived in Seattle I met a girl called Tanya. She was beautiful and smart. I really liked her. She liked what she saw. I was ecstatic when she kissed me after class and it felt real to me at the time. After two days of somewhat dating, we slept together for the first time. What I didn't know was that she was a playette. The next day I tried to talk to her in school and she ignored me. I couldn't understand why and I didn't know what I did wrong. At lunch I found her making out with Garrett in my other class. I was heartbroken when I saw. I promised myself that I would never get myself into that same situation again but I guess heartbreaks don't always make you wiser when it comes to everyone. Missing you isn't the hard part, knowing I never had you is. You won the game, hope your happy._

The text got to me so much that I actually had tears in my eyes that made it hard to read the last sentence, but I for sure read it. I got the message. I'm a monster.

Edward's POV:

Morning was a lot nicer when you woke up to Isabella Swan kissing under your jaw that's for sure, hey that rhymed! I sighed in relaxation and happiness. This is how I always wanted to wake up now. Mornings without this will not be tolerated.

"Morning." Bella gave the McDreamy smile as she looked at me. As I had taken Emmett's previous advice on the feet thing, I decided to examine the way she looked at me. There was something. A sparkle in her eye but that could be caused by anything. Nonetheless, my heart melted in satisfaction. She, without a doubt, made me feel like I meant something in this huge unforgiving world.

"Morning." I grinned happily and at ease.

"Your dad is downstairs waiting for you." Bella announced, kissing me once on my jawline.

"What? How would you know that?" I questioned with a confused frown.

"Because he sent me to wake you up." Bella replied with a smile.

"Oh." Was my lame response.

"And it's time to go school soon." Bella announced and pecked me on the lips. She was about to roll off me but instead I followed her so I was hovering on top of her with a smile of adoration. I bit my bottom lips briefly as I gazed upon her. "My dad can wait a bit longer." I shrugged and bent down to kiss her perfect lips that never stopped to make me feel the magic. It lasted for a minute or so until she ended it gently. "Okay, you have to go now."

"Hmm no I don't." I decided and dropped my head back down to reach her lips but I didn't get to my destination when she playfully pushed me away with a giggle. I groaned at her stopping me but savoured the moment. "Fine." I got up. "I'll go see what he wants." I lifted her up with me. "If I don't get to stay in bed then neither do you." I tickled her sides and that greeted me with the most adorable laugh. I grinned and continued to tickle her for a while until she was able to pull away.

"Your laugh is so cute." I chuckled, being honest.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and laughed.

I shook my head, "Too damn cute."

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Poor Emmett! Next chapter will be a bit different in the way it is set out, should be interesting! Please review!**


	38. Bad Days Always Come Around

Bad days

Day one:

Edward's POV:

School was at it's usual and everyone was doing their normal thing, in the corridors boys flirted with girls and girls flirted with boys, bitchy girls gossiped and judged, and the usual suspects tripped people up. By people I mean me of course. When I got to my lesson I was greeted with Ben and Angela who were sat together, hands together on the table as they looked from each other's eyes and at me. They smiled and I returned the gesture. Next I took my seat right by the window with a light puff.

Bang!

My head snapped around instinctively.

A girl with blonde hair came hurtling through the door before unexpectedly slamming to the ground. I froze slightly and stiffened all up. The thought of a girl getting hurt like that... I inwardly shook my head and shivered. Hovering over the girl was no other than Siobhan who looked like the Devil in all it's glory. I can't believe it! When is she going to stop hurting people? Sobs came from the blonde girl on the ground in front of the door. Mike, and Charlie who where sat at the wall next to the door bolted out their seats to attend to the frightened blonde girl.

I starred at the girl on the other side of the room now being helped up, my joints locked up and my jaw tensed. I knew I should get up and help but I didn't. I felt like I couldn't move. What would I do to help? I'm helpless. My eyes darted up and locked with Siobhan's who sent me over a wink. Something that would send a shiver down your spine. I swallowed softly and faced the front.

Day Two:

Edward's POV:

With a folder pressed against my chest, I let my head hang as I trudged down the corridor to seek out my English classroom. The corridors were empty. I had been delayed by Mike – Mike Newton who tripped me up and played a game of kicking my glasses along the tiled floor. It wasn't a game I found fun or wanted to take part in again. Something tells me it won't be up to me.

"Cullen?!" A voice beckoned down the deserted corridor. "What you doing out of lesson?" Heavy footsteps came from behind me as they aimed to get to me.

I didn't turn around because I knew who it was by the voice.

"Hey Cullen?!" A large hand gripped my shoulder and forced me around. Forcing me to face her. Siobhan. She looked confused and angry. "No one ignores me, alright?"

I didn't want a fuss so I just nodded.

She stared at me, "Have you ditched that Bella Swan yet?" She interrogated with a hostile tone.

Well that was something I never planned on doing no matter what she puts me through or how she treats me. She'll still be my personal Queen. A Queen I intended to treasure forever. "No." I replied, guarded.

"I hope you mean you haven't gotten around to it yet because Leah really loves you and she wants you as hers." Siobhan shifted in her stance, her head bent down to level with me, though it really didn't feel that way.

"I don't want to be hers." I mumbled under my breath.

Siobhan let out a chuckle with no trace of humour. "I'm afraid you don't actually get a choice in the matter."

"Everyone has a choice." I said a bit firmer this time.

"Not you, Cullen." Siobhan shook her head a fraction. "No, not you. Your just this pathetic boy trying to survive high school, and somehow caught the attention of the princess and now you think your in some sort of fairytale. But your not. There is no happy story for you with her. Your not the one that ends up with the princess." She sneered at me and I hung my head low because I knew that was one hundred percent factual.

But then I raised my head a little. "I never thought I would catch the attention of the princess so how would I know how things turn out."

Siobhan glared at me furiously. "Your pathetic and naïve!"

I shrugged, "Sometimes it's better to be naïve."

Siobhan stared at me for a while and then nodded menacingly slowly. "Let's see where that gets you." She shoved my shoulder and I jolted backwards but thankfully caught myself. Siobhan stomped off and I watched her until she were out of sight. Then, with a slight successful smirk, I headed to English.

Day Three:

Her lips hovered over my jawline and I felt the electric current urging her lips to meet my skin with a much firmer touch. It was like a gravitational pull. Her lips met mine and my lips reacted in an instant. My hands were resting on her luscious hips above the clothing that I wished weren't there. Maybe if I wish harder... We were in the corridors. The bell had gone for lunch ten minutes ago so most people would be in the cafeteria eating. For me there was something I wanted to eat more than food and that something was in my arms. Below my hands.

I hovered a bit over her because I had her in the corner which I was kind of enjoying. Our lips moved with each other's. For a long time there has been something weighing on my mind. I keep meaning to tell her but my mind somehow ends up blanc when in her presence. Strange that. But... I needed to tell her. I had to get it out and she needed to know what was going on. Hiding things from her can't ever be good. That's how relationships end. The kiss broke a moment later as I soaked it in for a couple more seconds. We were a little out of breath but not too much, and I was the more out of breath. Again, strange that.

"Bella I need to tell you something." I addressed in a serious tone.

"Okay." I had her attention, not that I didn't before but you know.

"It's nothing to worry too much about because I won't let it become a problem but-"

"There ya are!" Emmett came sprinting over with Jonathan and Carter. All had melted snowballs in their hands. Oh, great. Carter pulled his arm back first before whipping it forward and they all followed suit. Bella squealed and ducked to hide. However I just stood there like a moron and took all the hits.

All of the guys were laughing. Emmett and Carter did their high-fives before all three ran off going "Whoop! Whoop!"

I shook my head and ruffled my hair.

"I hate that guy sometimes." Bella commented and got up and out of hiding.

I chuckled and closed my eyes for a moment.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, on her tiptoes, and faced me after checking down the corridor for Emmett I imagine. "Anyway, what did you need to tell me?" Bella asked calmly.

I sighed and stared into her eyes. I pursed my lips then shook my head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Bella didn't seem sure herself.

I nodded in an encouraging way, "It can wait."

"Okay." Bella nodded and the gap between our mouths soon got smaller before we were into all the kissing again. My hands pulling her even closer if it were possible. It can wait.

Day Four:

Seven girls recently down, Siobhan was still getting away with her bullying ways. It worried me on whether she would try for Bella again. I really hoped not. The seven girls that were most recent were hurt but not too badly hurt. Unfortunately, I regret to say that Alice was one of those girls. On her way to her first lesson, Siobhan bumped into her in the corridors and it all lashed out just because it made Siobhan drop her drink. Alice got a punch to the face and a knee in the stomach. I knew what really happened but Alice didn't tell many else.

I actually got on with Alice very well. We became closer because we had a change in seating plan in Geography so now we sat by each other. It was nice getting to know her. She really is full of buzzing energy.

Day Five:

"What a freaking psychopath!" A very familiar voice shouted. I turned around and saw Rosalie holding her face and marching through the corridor. She looked beyond pissed off and I could take a guess in why. Siobhan was laughing further down the corridor with girls she had beaten up before laughing as well; probably scared not to.

I frowned and turned my head back around to see Rosalie slam the door open to get into the hall.

"Did you see that?" Tyler exclaimed and for a second I thought he was talking to me.

"Holy fuck!" Jonathan stared at the door Rosalie exited from.

"Wait, no, what, I didn't see!" Mike trolled for information.

"Rosalie just walked through the corridor and Siobhan tripped her up for no reason, then Rosalie got up and marched off. But then Siobhan pulled her backwards and made her fall right on her ass!" Tyler went back in time.

"What? Wouldn't Rosalie beat the shit out of her for that?!" Mike pulled a face. To be honest, that's what I thought as well. I thought Rosalie would snap and fight her for tripping her up. Maybe she was being the bigger person. Either way, I know there is a reason behind it. It wasn't normal for her to take shit from people.

Day Six:

Today seemed different. I couldn't tell you what it was, all I knew is that something felt uncomfortable and not... right. I didn't particularly like the feeling it gave me. But it wasn't overwhelmingly strong so I chose to put it to the back of my thoughts and ignore it the best I could because what else was there to do. I was in Math. A lesson I never minded to be in. the teacher was strict and took no nonsense from any of the pupils so here I could actually work and relax without worrying about someone slamming my head against my desk.

"Well done, Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Gibbs appraised as she admired my working out.

"Thank you, miss." I kept my head facing forward.

"We only have five more minutes left but do you want to get started on another work sheet?" She asked me and when I nodded she waltzed over to her desk and slid a dozen papers into her hand and picked out one, then came back over to me and placed it in my hands. I nodded my thanks and pulled a forced smile. Then I got my head down and began working out as many questions as I could before the bell went.

I stood from my desk and shoved my stuff in my bag. Next I headed for the cafeteria. In the cafeteria it was already half full. People stood in the line ready to get their food. I spotted Bella almost straight away. She was flipping up an apple in the air just a little as she waited. Emmett was stood with her and so was Oliver, Jessica and Daniel. When I approached she flashed me a smile.

I returned it, "Hi."

"Hello." Bella smiled.

"You okay, Cullen?" Oliver tilted his head a fraction and Bella looked at him. "You look a bit uneasy." He noted. Bella looked to me now, looking me up and down. That, however, made me feel good... and a bit nervous.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, "Hmm? No, I'm fine, thanks."

Oliver nodded but didn't care.

Bella kept her eyes on me longer than usual before Emmett caught her attention. "Hey watch!" He threw a grape up in the air and to be fair it nearly reached the roof before it came back down and landed in his mouth. He smirked and ate the grape with a fist in the air like he was superman.

Daniel laughed and gave it a go but failed badly. Everyone laughed at him except me who just stood there watching Bella with intense eyes. From the corner of my eye I recognised someone sliding their tray along. I turned my head and saw Siobhan collect a knife and fork. She placed the fork on the tray, however, I noticed the knife was gone but not on the tray. I frowned and shook my head. I'm imagining things now.

"Edward, do you want anything?" Bella asked me.

"Um, no, thank you." I shook my head, glancing at her before returning my gaze in Siobhan's direction but she weren't there any more. I frowned again.

"Hi, can I have this and four of those things and... a... bottle of coke please." Bella ordered on the spot.

"Ha! Your forgot the brownies!" Emmett quipped in. "Your gonna be so jealous."

"Oh and one of those brownies please." Bella added one more thing and then turned to Emmett and stuck her tongue out. It made me laugh. Emmett pulled a weird face before folding his arms and pretending to sulk. Through all of lunch I kept quiet because, I knew it was silly, but something was wrong. I knew it! I felt it! The table wasn't silent because Bella, Emmett, Alice, Daniel and others kept the talking going.

"Maybe when prom comes around we could rent out one of those fire trucks!" Emmett bolted forward in his seat.

"What? No! We're going in a fancy white limo!" Alice argued. As I examined her face briefly I saw the dark bruise around her left eye. The story was that she walked into a lamp post. I was the only one with the real story.

"But they don't have sirens!" Emmett huffed.

"To be fair that would be pretty cool." Bella agreed.

Emmett held out his hand for a high five. Bella looked at his hand before following through and not leaving him hanging. It almost made me jump when the bell went off. When I gathered it together I remembered that we had Chemistry. "Bella we're in room nine." I reminded her in a quiet tone.

Bella looked at me and nodded.

I got up and held out my hand, to which she grabbed and got up. I smiled slightly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emmett grabbed Bella and hugged her from behind. "Not leaving without a hug, cheeky!"

Bella laughed, "Cheeky?"

Emmett chuckled and nodded. A few seconds later then he finally let her go. "Okay now you can go!" He freed her and I grabbed a hold of her again quickly after. Mine! My hand slid down her arm to intertwine our fingers again. Home.

"Angela said your brother has been calling more recently." I brought up when we were on our way to room nine. Angela said she knew because Bella got a call from him in a lesson she was in with Angela and she asked who it was and blah, blah, blah.

"Oh yeah, but that's what brother do isn't it?" Bella shrugged lightly.

"I wouldn't know." I admitted. "But, however, most people hate their siblings for a long time. Especially in teenage years."

Bella laughed.

"You and your brother ever hated each other?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Nope." Bella replied. "I love my brother."

I smiled. "That's nice. Will I get to meet him one day?"

Bella pulled an awkward smile, "Um, my brother's not a big fan of _any_ boyfriends."

I chuckled and nodded, "Fair enough. It can wait a while."

Bella nodded with a slight smile.

"Do you know if Rosalie is okay now-a-days?" I asked with true concern.

"She's fine." Bella answered. "She said that new girl tripped her up or something yesterday, were you there?"

"Yeah but I didn't see it." I replied honestly. "Where is Rose now?"

"At home." Bella answered and I couldn't help but notice how blunt her tone was.

I frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Bella answered again.

"I think there's a story your not telling me." I stated my enquires.

Bella pulled a smile, "Her brother's in town, that's it."

"She has a brother?" I never knew that.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"Do they not get on or something?" I questioned sceptically.

Bella didn't say anything at first, she just opened the door to chemistry and stepped inside. That's when it happened. The bad feeling I had been carrying around all day explained itself to me in a matter of seconds.

**Oooh! Cliffy! If there is one thing I can tell you, it's that if you don't like Bella then your really going to love the next chapter! That's all I'm saying, and I know from one or two reviews that some hate her so if you do then you'll probably enjoy what happens next! I on the other hand found it hard to write. Please Review!**


	39. Attacked

Edward's POV:

No teacher was in the room. No supervision. In room nine there was half the students in the class that there should be, including Angela and Ben. I also vaguely noticed Leah's face in the crowd. Unfortunately it also included the muscular frightening girl that has been beating half the school population and she was right in the door way. Behind Siobhan was Megan who seemed to be backing her.

My whole body had frozen up. My mind in so much panic it was blanc. This wasn't just because of the sight of Siobhan glaring at the girl I loved, it was because when Bella opened the door she was greeted with Siobhan stepping in with a silver object in her hand. Siobhan had stumbled for affect but I saw her arm push forward hard. If I saw, everyone saw. Siobhan's hand left the silver handle and I saw the whole thing a lot more clearer. My breathing caught in my throat and my heart pounded against my chest in a relentless way to break free and help her. But I couldn't move.

"You should look where your going." Siobhan acted like she was teaching her a lesson. She grabbed Bella's hand that was in front of her face and grabbed the other to do something that made my heart stop all together. She swung her in the air with good strength and slammed her back against the lab table. Bella groaned and the pain on her face made my heart break a thousand times over. This is what will kill me. "Let's see how dreamy you are after I'm done with ya." Siobhan sneered menacingly with a tight grip on the silver knife in Bella's stomach.

I heard a light thud and vaguely noted it to be Jessica who had fainted. Most were in shock of what was happening but I didn't notice much about them. I knew some were scared to get involved now.

Siobhan flexed her fingers along the handle once before twisting it sharply in a forty five degree angle. Bella's hands were covering her face as she screamed in agony. Siobhan twisted the blade more and more and that's when I finally snapped out of my stupid, _stupid_ state and did something. I bolted over and was immediately met with a fist in my face. Megan. Then Siobhan did the same, letting go of the blade and therefore letting go of Bella. Siobhan punched my face a few times and stamped on my foot. Megan ran to shut the door.

Bella, with her hands still covering her face, rolled off the table and fell to the floor. Lauren actually reached out her seat and went around the table to go and do something but it was too late when Siobhan slapped her across the face before pushing her forcefully away. The same thing happened with Angela and Sam, then Ben, Matthew, Jordan and so on.

Sarah and Robert grabbed a hold of Megan who was now looking very nervous about her position. Megan didn't put up any more of fight.

Siobhan was another story, she was going through people like Rosalie goes through boys. I bolted over, around the table and knelt down beside Bella who turned out to be pulling the knife out of her stomach carefully. Shouldn't she be passing out from the pain? The sight made my heart break a million times over this time and even more so than ever, I felt the most helpless I had ever felt before.

Whisking her away in a blink of an eye, Siobhan gripped the hem of Bella's jacket and punched her in the stomach – hard. My legs springed up and I pointed at Siobhan. "Stop!"

Siobhan stared into my eyes. Then inclined her head to Leah sitting at the side with a strangely calm expression. "You know what to do." She replied before throwing Bella across the classroom with a lot of force. My hands curled up into tight fists. My breathing in large heaps. Siobhan stalked closer to where she had thrown the girl I loved. Torn. My head turned between where Siobhan was headed and where Leah was seated. Tears welled up in my eyes so much I couldn't see clear at all.

Siobhan lifted Bella up off the floor and held her in the air with ease by the hem of her jacket on this cold, cold day. I saw the blood from Bella's stomach and the excruciating pain she was enduring. My body turned to Leah a fraction and I was about to do something I knew I would regret but had no choice.

Then, another bell went, and a teacher came in.

**Pretty dark, huh? This will all evolve into something important to the plot. Hope you liked this chapter, and if not tell me. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**


	40. Hospital

Doctor's POV:

After being paged I rushed through the corridors to reach my new patient that was on a nine-one-one call. Forks hospital didn't get many of those but you'll be surprised. I pushed through a couple of Interns that were in my way filling out charts and greeted the Paramedics rushing through with a young, beautiful girl unconscious on a Gurney. I wonder what happened to the poor girl.

"What we got?!" I demanded the brief and took the clipboard with details.

"A seventeen year old girl stabbed in the lower stomach, right hand side with a table knife at school by another student. The girl pulled the knife out herself on the floor." One of the female Paramedics informed me in a rushed tone.

"Jesus Christ." I cursed foully and turned around. "Okay, you and you come with me now!" I pointed at Dr. Carter and Dr. Bailey as I gripped the left side of the Gurney. The two doctor's did as I ordered and we took the young girl for a CT scan to check what kind of internal damage we were dealing with.

"What's her name?!" Dr. Carter shouted down as we still rushed away with the Gurney.

"Bella Swan!"

Edward's POV:

It was pouring it down with rain outside. The heavy rain hammering on the outside of my truck. I swung open the door of my truck and slammed it shut after me before heading forward in a sprint. My whole body was soon soaked through but I didn't care. My thoughts were hazy and I didn't know what to expect. I breathed loudly when I entered the large building. I pulled down my dripping hood. My eyes taking everything in. The beds. The normal day-in day-out people, some crying and grieving, some relieved and hugging, some waiting. Doctors in blue scrubs running and rushing around. Nurses calming people down and giving the news.

I breathed out loud and my head turned to the other side.

"I don't care! Okay? My sister is hurt and I'm not taking no for a fucking answer!" A man with tousled but amazing brown hair argued at the reception area. I couldn't see his face but I knew from his voice that he was furious. "Let me see her!"

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down." The Nurse tried.

"No! Let me see my sister now!" He demanded firmly.

"Sir, your sister is in surgery. You can't see her." The Nurse announced and the man stopped all together.

I took a preparation deep breath and made my way over. The Nurse didn't acknowledge me as she stared at the man in front of her still. I reached the counter and rested an arm there.

"Excuse me I need to see someone here." My voice was exceptionally calm to how I was feeling inside. If I weren't so scared then I would be proud.

"Like I said to this man we are really busy today and-"

The man stormed off in the direction of closed doors.

"Sir!" The Nurse came from behind the counter but the man completely ignored her and marched through every door he saw in his search for his sister. For a moment I contemplated following him too but I had no clue who he was looking for and it wouldn't be the same person as I was. So I stayed put and sighed in my hands on the counter.

The Nurse chased after the man but it would be no use. He was determined to find his sister.

Instead of waiting for that Nurse to come back I turned to the other one, she was busy but I didn't care. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone who just came in-"

"I'm sorry sir, but I am very busy at the moment." The Nurse had just finished rummaging through files in the metal cabinet.

"No please-" I tried.

"Sorry sir." She rushed off and I sighed in my hands again. Leaning on the counter with my head down. I don't know how long I stayed like that but I knew it was for a long time. It went by too quickly. I wanted it for last longer because I was in fear of what was going to happen next. With all the crap I have had to put up with in the past, with being bullied and living in fear of being hurt some more, this was the most frightened I had ever been. However the way I lifted my head made it okay for the moment to end. For the waiting to end. Hours had passed but now the waiting had finished in a blink of an eye.

"You should have called me! I had to find out from Rosalie on the phone saying my little sister has just been attacked with a knife!" I recognised it to be the man's voice from before.

My head snapped up and I saw her. I didn't know whether to be relieved or heart broken. Again. Isabella Swan, look at her. She was in the clothes from before, black skinny trousers, brown shoes and a brown jacket that clung to her nicely. Her hair was a messy perfect. Her face paler than usual but her lips bright red. One hand held her stomach while the other hung at her side. The heart breaking part was that she had to limp with the pain of walking. I gasped sharply.

"I didn't call you because I didn't have time! I got stabbed and then rushed to the hospital!" Bella argued back and it felt so relieving to hear her voice.

"You still should have called!" The man folded his arms. This time I could see his face and I realised that he was an extremely good looking bloke. Probably the male version of our McDreamy. Oh! Well that took a while for me to figure out, that's strange. This must be Derek. "Bella you know that you are all that I have, I need you to be safe!"

"I didn't know going to school could kill me." She defended herself.

Derek huffed. "Okay." I think he was about to say something else but stopped when I came into it all. I ran at Bella and encircled her in my arms tightly before swinging her in the air a little which was probably a bad move.

"Oh God, okay." Bella gripped her stomach and looked a bit more in pain. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and muttered my apology. My arms still tightly around her. I'm never letting go. "Are you okay?" She was seriously the one asking _me_ that?!

"No." I muttered in a low voice and then raised my head to look into her eyes. "If worst came to worst you could have died." I almost choked on the word.

Bella just looked at me. "Always glass half empty for you isn't it."

"Not everyone can be optimistic over what happened today." I pointed out blankly.

"Hardly." The man drew attention to himself now with his arms crossed again. He glanced down at my arms holding her and then at my face before glancing between the two of us. "Who is he?" He went straight to the point.

Bella stood there with all weight on one leg and it made me so upset. "It's Edward." She replied to him.

"Edward, huh, and I hope he's just a friend that you don't kiss or anything because otherwise I don't like him." Derek shook his head.

Bella pulled a slight smile but didn't say anything, she didn't have to.

"Don't you normally pick the bad boys? He doesn't look like much of a bad boy." Derek noted that about me.

"I'm trying something new." She played along.

"Hmhm." Derek went along too. "Well, just remember your brother is still the most important guy in your life and always will be so..." He trailed off as he moved my hands away from her so he could hold her in a brotherly way and push me one step back.

Bella laughed lightly but I think it hurt to laugh. Maybe she needs more painkillers soon. The Nurse said she was in surgery, it must have been a minor internal bleeding then, thankfully. Things could have turned out so much worse.

"Let's get you home before you can put your life in danger again." Derek lifted her and that's when I stepped in to grab her other side so we could both lift her out of here. Derek's eyes snapped from Bella and over to meet mine. Bella glanced down at us lifting off the floor with a slightly amused expression, "I think I can walk." I smiled and pecked her cheek because I needed my lips in contact with her, even if it was for a second.

"No kissing." Derek stopped.

**Thanks for reading! **


	41. Let Me Take Care Of You

Emmett's POV:

Knocking on the door I remembered to be her flat, I waited for the reply. Though we weren't on good terms I had wanted to see if she was alright after the incident. That being Siobhan tripping her up in the corridor and getting slapped, and also her best friend being attacked with a knife. I hope she was okay, both of them. What would school be like though without my McSteamy. I never wanted to find out. I knocked on the door again when there was no answer.

"Emmett?" A voice questioned behind me in confusion.

I turned around swiftly on my heels. Now I was faced with Rosalie, but she looked different. Her face looked battered and her hair was a giant mess to what it normally is. I caught a glimpse of something bright and I glanced down at her hands to see crimson. Her knuckles bleeding, or someone else's blood. I hoped for the second in all honesty.

"What the hell! Are you alright?" I all but screeched.

"I'm fine." She hobbled over to the door with her keys out. "I had to sort something out with Siobhan's sheep."

"How many?" I pursed my lips.

"Six." Rosalie now had the door opened and she was standing in the doorway starring at me. "Siobhan is in police custody for all the bullshit she has pulled, I can't believe she got away with it for as long as she did."

"I know why she attacked you." I announced and ready to let her now something quite embarrassing. "She was jealous because I was still hung over you."

Rosalie seemed puzzled. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"She... wanted me." I admitted.

To which Rosalie smiled a little before it turned into her laughing quite a lot.

I nodded, "Okay, okay."

"Oh, you lucky devil." She nudged my arm and I chuckled and looked at her.

"Listen, I think we've had our ups and downs but I think... do you want to be friends again?" I asked rather nervously. Rosalie smiled at me and moved out the way of the door, using her hand as a gesture for me to come in. I grinned.

Edward's POV:

"Can you stop walking?" My head had snapped over before realizing and I got up from the couch with a frustrated voice. Why couldn't she just stay still? Why couldn't she rest and get better? Why couldn't she let me look after her? I wanted to take care of her. She's my girlfriend.

Bella looked at me from heading to the kitchen with a slightly confused look, "I'm getting a drink?" She glanced once at the kitchen at the same time I was walking over.

"I'm here." I announced with my hands out.

Bella looked at me and when I didn't say anything else she pulled a smile, "I know." She said in an obvious, playful tone. Man I love her.

I grinned a little, "Which means..." I grabbed her hands and faced her. "You don't have to get up for anything. I'm here to take care of you. When you want a drink, ask me. When your hungry, tell me. I'll look after you."

Bella smiled and then shook her head slightly, "I don't need looking after."

"Tough." I remarked quickly.

Bella laughed lightly but I could see that she wasn't going to be using me the way I wanted her to. Maybe it was too do with her past, or perhaps because she was living in this house with no one looking after her. Though she had a brother that would drop everything and rush over to see her when she needed it, I liked him for that. Also she has friends, a hell lot more than I do. I doubt that involved getting someone to do everything for her though, even if she had the power to literally charm them into doing what she wanted.

"Go sit down and I'll do everything." I demanded more than offered.

Bella kind of hesitated, "No." She smiled.

"No?" I raised a brow and stepped forward, a playful smirk threatening to come over my lips. Bella kept her eyes on me and I stepped forward a few more times, making her go backwards. "So your saying you don't need looking after?" I questioned some more.

"Yes." Bella replied, taking another step back and I still had my hands holding hers.

"Really?" I raised a brow with the same smirkish grin, then to prove my point I went to jab her in the stomach, my fingers poking her there and in response she cowered in a little. I grinned devilishly in success and backed her up some more, a couple of steps, and then pushing her down slowly to the couch controllably with me going down on top of her as well. Bella shifted a little under me. My hands kept a grip of hers and I gazed into her eyes lovingly. I can't believe something so dangerous happened to her merely a few days ago. If things turned for the worse, she could have died and I would be left... I don't know what I would have done. "I really love you, I hope you know that. I would do anything for you, all you would have to do is ask."

Bella watched me and opened her mouth to speak. "I would do anything for you too." She committed, and I believed her when she said it.

I smiled and my head leaned down, gradually, before my lips presented themselves over hers to smoulder lovingly and passionately. My lips danced with hers, a dance I led and she didn't seem to mind. However she stopped it a little later when she caught on to what I wanted. "Edward," Bella pulled away a little but I pushed my head forward more to catch her lips in mine again, soaking it in more. Bella rested a hand on the side of my face and, carefully while trying t not hurt my feelings, broke the kiss again. "We can't."

"Why not?" I whispered with glazed eyes because I was so deeply in the zone. "I want this, you said you'd do anything for me."

Bella seemed in pain, "Not something that includes corrupting you."

"Corrupting me?" I repeated and I acted offended because I was. "Were you planning on sleeping with me at all?" I frowned.

Bella frowned and rubbed her face with both hands, "Not..." She trailed off and she tried to find the right words. "I've never taken someone's virginity before." She tried to explain.

"Never?" I raised a brow.

"Well, once but that was my first time as well so it doesn't really count." Bella informed and the thought of her with another man made my heart burn.

"So, what? You feel... pressure?" I pulled a face.

"Wouldn't you?" Bella returned.

"Not if I knew we were in a committed relationship!" I objected, this was ridiculous.

"And how committed are we?! We don't know what's going to happen!" Bella pointed out the truth and the saying that 'truth hurts' never felt more real.

"Well are you planning on leaving me any time soon?" I asked point black.

"No!" Bella cleared up and in return I smashed my lips to hers to stop further argument. If the argument got any more angry then I wouldn't be able to help myself around her when she's like this. My mouth attacked hers for moments longer and her hand hovered over the side of my face before going down and pulling me deeper in the kiss. I inhaled deeply through my nose to keep the kiss going longer.

"I don't want to fight with you." I stated, our lips had a ten centimetre gap. "Not today, anyway."

Bella laughed, "Fair enough."

I grinned and bent down to peck her lips once more. "I'm sorry. Let me take care of you."

Bella seemed hesitant again so I leaned down and kissed her again with a small genuine smile. "What's your story?" Was what I asked next and my voice was seeping with curiosity. Bella watched me and gave nothing away as she did so. "I know something must have happened."

"Why?" Bella seemed curious.

"Well, for one, your living in a house all by yourself. Your brother said your his everything and that he wouldn't know what to do without you, it's very deep stuff for a brother and sister. And... you act like a jerk sometimes." I added truthfully.

Bella smiled slightly and glanced away.

"Will you tell me?" I asked politely. "Please."

Bella shrugged and spoke, "My mum died when I was little and my dad became... angry. So me and my brother..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." I apologized over her mum, it was truly sad for something like that to happen to someone so young, or anyone, but especially when so young.

Bella glanced away and looked hesitant.

"It might just be me," I started lightly. "But I think you left out some details. What do you mean when you said your dad became... angry?" I narrowed my gaze.

Bella nodded, "He used beat us." She dropped it on me and I got the feeling with that she was going to be more open with telling me stuff now.

My mouth was agape for a second or so before my shock turned to rage. "He used to.. hurt you... and your brother! He used to... How long did... Is he in prison?!"

"No." Bella answered.

I couldn't believe it. "Why the hell not?!"

The next thing I heard was the door opening, the front door. I assumed it would be Derek but I was proven wrong when Alice strolled through and into the lounge. She seemed casual but when she saw us she pulled a smile and waved. "Hi, it's good to see you Edward."

"H-hi Alice." I replied but my eyes stayed on Bella who was now looking at Alice.

"Did I come at a bad time? You guys look snug." She commented.

I heard the noise of an engine outside.

Bella glanced at the window. "Who's that?"

Alice turned around, "Oh, that's Jazzy. He's parking up my car, bless him."

Bella nodded.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind him coming over because he's in a bit of a bad mood." Alice gritted her teeth for effect.

"Why is he in a bad mood?" Bella asked, glancing out the window again when we all heard the door slam.

"Oh it's nothing, he's just sulky over the fact his sister is coming over in a week or so to see him." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What? Sisters are awesome." Bella defended and it made me chuckle.

Alice grinned, "Yep, and I can't wait to meet her. From what I hear she is lovely."

The front door opened and Jasper stepped through. Alice took one look at his sulky expression and rolled her eyes once again, muttering something along the lines of 'boys'. We had company now, but this talk was not over. I needed to know everything.

**Hello, please no hate. Hope you liked and thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. **


	42. Letting It Go

Edward's POV:

The rest of the night I remained exceptionally patient considering I was on the edge with the new information I had obtained. I couldn't believe it. So when I was getting grief at school and hating her for looking so perfect... I can't believe I ever thought she was just like the rest of them. I can't believe I thought of her as a jerk plain and simple. Alice and Jasper were at the door, leaving. Alice hugged Bella and I noticed her squint in pain because she jumped at her, but she never showed it more than that and Alice smiled and pulled back. Jasper raised a hand to wave at me. I just smiled because I felt like I didn't have the energy to do much more.

"See ya." Bella replied and then closed the door carefully shut.

I watched her every movement. "I need to know more."

Bella faced me and nodded, getting what I meant. "What do you want to know?"

I didn't have to think of questions, I had been asking myself them all night. "How old were you? When your mother was... shot." I elaborated at the end.

"Seven." Bella answered and dropped the door keys on the side counter.

"Do you... miss her?" I asked, I guess it was a stupid question.

Bella looked at me, "I do." She answered calmly.

I swallowed at her looking into my eyes and saying 'I do'. I'm such an idiot. "Why did your dad beat you and your brother? Did he blame you?" I questioned his motive.

"No," Bella frowned a little. "He, um, shortly after the funeral he became an alcoholic and he developed anger issues, and he let that out on us." Bella explained and I remembered her to have some form of anger issues, I wondered if it came from her dad. Maybe her brother did as well.

"For how long?" I coaxed.

"Around three years." She estimated for me.

"Is this why your good at fighting," I assumed and then realized. "... And why you have a good pain tolerance?" My voice came out weak. I couldn't bare the thought of her in pain. Unfortunately I have witnessed it in high.

"Yes." She replied and glanced down at her arm and then hesitantly let me know something. "I have..." She glanced to the side of me once. "I have scars." I swallowed and starred at her. "They're not that noticeable, most of them will go in a few years I think."

Through upset eyes I didn't move my gaze from her face as I breathed in shakily. I tried to keep my emotions together but it was hard. "How many people have you told?" I asked.

"It's not a secret, I just don't broadcast it." Bella stated honestly.

I nodded but then looked at her. "I asked you before though?"

She forced a smile. "It's not particularly something I love talking about." She stumbled forward once or twice, moving out the way of the front door.

"You said your dad isn't in prison." I recalled sceptically. "Why is he not in prison? He should be."

"Derek forced him to leave in a rush, he didn't think about charging him with anything until he was long gone." Bella explained and headed inside the lounge.

I followed. "You can still charge him now. They could easily track him down and then you can put him where he belongs." I strongly suggested.

"I'm not going to do that." Bella shook her head slightly.

"Why the hell not?! He hurt you!" I reminded her the obvious.

"I don't want anything to do with him. He's gone." Bella replied calmly and looked at me with those dreamy eyes that were making me lose focus on what was important.

"Not completely. He could come back, you don't know that! I don't want to lose you! You and your brother should contact the services-"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have a case! I have no evidence to hold against him!" Bella tried to get through to me now.

"What do you mean you have no evidence?! You just said you have scars!" I fumed at the thought of that happening to her.

"And his lawyer could make a case saying that they were from something else." Bella contradicted and I was left speechless this time.

I looked down and sighed. "You've thought about it."

"No." Bella replied.

"I'll let it go." I promised.

"Good." She smiled ever so slightly.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to know more though." I stated. "I'm staying the night again and I'm going to carry on looking after you."

"You have school tomorrow." Bella reminded.

"And I have you now." I remarked. "Let's go to bed."

**Bed time! Sorry I have been away for a while I have other stories. Please review!**


	43. Pop In Visit

Edward's POV:

"I don't understand." I stated and I was honestly astonished by this.

Bella had just left the bathroom and I think she went in to brush her teeth and take a painkiller, and I hoped so because it made my heart ache to watch her limp around. Her hair was messy but in the perfect kind of way – in fact the way that some girls spend hours and hours trying to get their hair to look like – but she can do it by not doing a single thing all day. Yeah, you get the picture. I can see why some girls at school hate her for that. And why boys worshipped the ground she walked on. She was in a comfortable jumper that looked like a cream kind of colour with black jogging bottoms that fit her perfectly. Pyjama day.

"What?" She questioned confused by my distant look. I had been laying down on her bed while she was in the bathroom and now I was sitting on the edge and about to get all the way up.

"How you can possibly even pull off wearing jogging bottoms." I finished and Bella laughed lightly and probably relieved that the astonished look I had on my face wasn't something bad to do with the house. I'm glad the distant look of confusion didn't trigger her into thinking someone had broke in or something. "I can positively say that you look absolutely adorable, and you know what... you actually look pretty sexy in that and I have never known anyone to be sexy in jogging bottoms." I announced in wonder of how she did it. My arms slid around her waist and hooked under her arms because her hands were still in her pockets casually.

"Yeah I'm sure I do when I have been in them for two days." Bella agreed sarcastically with a smile.

I grinned because my girlfriend could look totally knock out hot without doing a thing for two days in plain jogging bottoms. Even her hair was on point. "I really love you." My hand slid up her back once.

"I love you too." Bella replied with those dreamy eyes.

Then she closed the gap for a moment and kissed my lips lovingly, moving over mine passionately for only a few seconds but enough to tell me that I was actually important. It's funny. When I first met her and saw her I felt so insignificant because she was a goddess and I was a dork, but now, whenever her lips touched mine she would kiss me in a way that made me always feel so special. I loved how she made me feel.

My heart was already pounding like I had ran a marathon over those few seconds of passion. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Why are you so dreamy?" I asked and was very much willing for her to give me an answer for that.

Bella looked at me weirdly but smiled.

She doesn't get it.

Knock. Knock.

Bella's head snapped over and I sighed. "I'll go downstairs and see who it is." Bella muttered before escaping my embrace. Why did someone have to interrupt us. Maybe it was Derek and he was doing it on purpose? No, wait, he's already here and he's in the room at the other side of the hallway. The house was rather big actually. I wonder how the mortgage is paid. Now that I think about it Bella has a Jaguar and their an expensive brand. Not to mention all the designer clothes she wears day-to-day. Hmm.

On the top of the steps I watched Bella open the door and reveal Emmett standing there. At first I was alright with seeing him but I admit that I stiffened when he leaned in but it was just to kiss her on the cheek. He entered the house and she closed the door while I headed down the steps.

"Edward my man!" Emmett held out a fist which I bumped because he would sulk if I didn't. "Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled. Then he turned to Bella again who was nearly leaning on the door. "I came to make sure your okay and to also tell you that Rosalie literally went on a mad hunt to get anyone involved with hurting you."

Bella laughed a little and nodded; of course.

"We're going to miss you at school, when are you coming back?" Emmett asked curiously as he shook his head to splash me with the rain in his short hair. I just looked at him.

"I'm not sure." Bella shrugged and then said. "I'd learn the same either way so it doesn't really matter."

Emmett chuckled.

I perked up at this point. "Yes it does, I told you that I'm going to go through everything you need to know and make you learn it. I won't stop until I have educated you-"

"Oooh, your going to _educate_ her are you Edward?" Emmett teased me with a nudge and a wink, wink.

Bella glanced from Emmett to me and under her gaze I blushed crimson; I hate blushing and funny enough I only do it around her. Bella smiled a bit crookedly and it was adorable and sexy at the same time. Emmett was booming with laughter over my little blushing incident. Will he get over it! He already knows I blush over everything she does.

Bella looked to Emmett, "Do you want a drink?"

"It would be rude to say no." He flashed his dimples. "I'll have a coffee if you would be so kind."

"Why yes, sir." Bella mocked as she went past with a cute salute.

Emmett laughed and did a big stretch.

I watched Emmett for a while as he yawned and looked at me after. "Do you..." I trailed off and thought about how to word my question but decided to just go out there. "Do you still have the hots for her?"

Emmett snorted, "Who doesn't?" He had a point. "But don't worry dude, I know she's yours. Any ways McSteamy would kick my ass if I slept with her best friend, you know how girls are about those things." He rolled his eyes as if it were ridiculous.

I smiled slightly and wandered into the lounge to grab the mug I had used earlier that I had forgotten about when seeing Bella go upstairs where the beds are.

Emmett followed and glanced behind to check if anyone were there, then he got closer to talk to me secretively. "So... you have the whole house with her and she's just been stabbed which is pretty hot..."

I looked at him weirdly.

He pulled a smirk and shrugged. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, have you nailed her yet?" He tapped my shoulder.

"No." I pursed my lips and didn't particularly like the term 'nailed' for my first time with her.

Emmett sighed and acted disappointed but in a playful way. "Come on Cullen, do I need to give you a pet talk? You'll do great kiddo! And if your nervous then don't worry because if you see the way McDreamy looks at you then you would know this won't change that."

"I've never been with a girl before, of course I'm nervous. But I know she is as well because she thinks it's a big deal to take my virginity but I have told her so many times that no matter what I want her to be my first." I opened up on the subject because I was really frustrated.

"Why? Rosalie has no problem." Emmett shrugged.

"I guess there is a difference in role when your McDreamy and when your McSteamy." I noted.

"So you have never ever..." Emmett clarified.

"No." I replied.

"Not even like, had someone give you head or what?" Emmett gestured and I really didn't need that.

I squinted and pulled a odd expression, "No, Emmett."

"Just asking." He shrugged. "You have so much to look forward to. I mean it's so much different when someone else does it to when you have to do the deed on your own if you know what I mean." Wink, wink.

I picked up my blue mug and looked away; uncomfortably.

I felt Emmett's gaze on me for what felt like ages but was actually only seconds until he asked. "Wait. You have... right?"

I refused to make eye contact and I shook my head. It came across my mind, sure, but I never acted on those thoughts. Even when I was so sexually charged after being locked in a room with Bella for an hour, or having her lips kiss mine and I would affect me so much but I would never sort it out myself. No one else did either and that because I was an outcast. I'd never expect anyone to do that for me.

"Holy crap!" Emmett boomed and I had to shush him. He covered him mouth but his eyes were wide with absolute shock of it. "I'm sorry, Eddie. But oh my god, seriously?"

I just shrugged because I was still uncomfortable.

"You keep on surprising me and surprising me Mr. Cullen." He shook his head.

"Um," I lifted the mug a little. "Well I need to go put this in the kitchen, I'll be right back." I tried to escape this.

Emmett glanced at the mug and just as I was about to make a move it was snatched out of my grip.

Emmett's POV:

"No need, allow me." I offered because I had a very important mission on my hands now and I don't mean the mug.

Edward looked at me, "Do you feel sorry for me?"

I just laughed and lead my way into the kitchen. As I got over I quickly found Isabella Swan pouring some milk into my coffee and I noticed a bowl of popcorn on the counter as well. Whisking my way over I placed the mug down and came behind Bella – who briefly acknowledged me. Oh, she smelled of strawberries! Sweet. I love strawberries.

"You need to give Edward a blow-job as soon as possible." I announced and maybe I could have been less direct.

"What?" Bella glanced at where she placed the bottle of milk and stirred in the coffee, a bit of a weird look on her face. I keep getting those from people. I make a lot of sense actually, I don't know where they come from.

"Edward has never had sex, or anything that goes up to it, and he's never masturbated before either. He's never had an orgasm before!" I shouted in a whisper. "He's never been touched there before!"

"Seriously? I thought guys..." Bella trailed off and I got why.

"Yeah I was more shocked than you." I patted her shoulder in a got-to-go way, and that's what I did.

Edward's POV:

Emmett came back into the lounge casually and he had something to say straight away and it broke the ice so I was happy. "You know who's going to the next game with the best seats on offer next month, me!"

"Cool." I said and nodded.

"Cool? It's going to be frikin awesome! I would invite you but I already said Rosalie could come with, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah of course, I'm not really that into football anyway." I shrugged.

Entering the room, Bella passed the red mug with his coffee in over to Emmett and he grinned. "Thanks Bella." He licked his lips and then gulped it down... in one. Blimey!

Both me and Bella were watching him with an amazed look.

Emmett sighed in a satisfied way and grinned.

Bella looked at him and then glanced briefly at the cup, her expression strange. "Was that not hot?"

"Ah, come on. I'm tough as nails me." He smirked and waved it off.

Bella nodded in an okay way and asked politely, "You don't want another one do you?"

"Yeah, I'll have ten more cups please." He played along.

Bella turned to me with an innocent look, "Edward?" She joked.

Emmett laughed and I think he found it more funny because he knew I would do that for her without any hesitation. I would literally let her make me work like a slave around here. I would do all the work and she could rest on the sofa and watch television. I would cook all the food, do all the cleaning, serve her drinks like a waiter and I would do it with no problem. All I asked in return was some attention.

"You know what, when your all better we should schedule a time where we get the gang to come over to Alice's place for a few drinks and games." Emmett had the light bulb switch on over his head, the gears turning now. "We could play truth or dare, spin the bottle oh and even some strip poker!"

"Alright Em." I rolled my eyes, but with a smile.

Emmett chuckled and I could see that he was now super excited for this now. "Just wait until I tell Alice this." That's true, Alice did love time with her friends and that was no secret.

Bella pulled a smile.

"Okay, then." Emmett clapped. "I should probably head back, I only told Rose that I would be popping in. She needs help with her Math homework so I'm going to help her and then hopefully get a reward for it so..." He backed out and I followed to say goodbye. "I will love ya and leave ya." He pointed to Bella and then me too with both hands, the same silly smirk.

Being a gentlemen, even if it was for another gentlemen, I opened the door for him while he said goodbye to Bella. He hugged her and just as he left he whispered something in her ear but I couldn't hear. Then Emmett came over to me and I held out my fist for him like he does. Emmett was about to but then he opened his arms and nodded, I looked at him and he wrapped me in a bear hug. I heard Bella laugh.

I patted Emmett's back and kind of wished he would let me go, I mean I appreciate the gesture but I'm not used to hugging guys. In fact Bella is the only one I have hugged since I was a little boy. I've kind of outgrown getting hugs from my dad, and my mum lives in Phoenix. I know my dad loves Bella but she kind of has that opposite sex thing so they tend to get on, especially when she's beautiful. However I wonder what my mum would think of Bella. The school bad girl dating her geeky son might seem suspicious.

**Hello, thanks so much for reading this chapter and making the time. So if you were a mother would you like the idea of your son dating the school bad girl or would you think that it was a dare to break his heart or something? One thing we know is that we wouldn't like Rosalie dating your son. Please review!**


	44. Nerves And Confessions

Edward's POV:

In the kitchen, I picked up the large bowl of popcorn that we would be eating. The idea I had planned was to watch television and cuddle in bed, that was my idea of a perfect evening. I loved it when we did that. Though some nights ended with Bella in tears after watching a movie Alice had recommended and it turns out its a really sad ending. You would not believe the tears after Marley And Me. As a general rule from the end of Fault In Our Stars, I quickly did my research on what film we were going to watch. We can't go wrong with Star Wars though can we.

Once I made it upstairs and into Bella's room, she grabbed my hand kissed me against the wall. I closed my eyes after a second and exhaled in the kiss. I felt relaxed and at ease, but then, all of a sudden I felt something powerful inside me. It must be the way she was kissing me because I had never felt this turned on by a kiss. She can control me with her lips can't she. Wow. Feeling her mouth open, I took the opportunity to slide my tongue along her bottom lip. Hers met mine and my mouth felt all tingly and I loved it.

Now picture me; the school geek who is known as a nerdy freak at school. Then picture Bella Swan; a beautiful goddess that is called dreamy everywhere she goes and could have any man her heart desired. Then finally picture that same goddess kissing me and then saying these words in her magnificent thick British accent. "Can I go down on you?"

My heart stopped. "I – uh..." Flababalahada... Yes, I was speechless well done for noticing.

Bella's smiled crookedly now.

My heart was flat-lining.

"Is that a yes?" Bella questioned and she was so close when she was actually asking my permission to go down on me in my private area.

I swallowed loudly and nodded slightly with eyes wide. Her dazzling crooked smile grew and she put her finger to her lips. I nodded and she pulled me away to another room and she whispered something about Derek being in the room close to hers. I nodded again and followed suit. It wasn't long after being pushed into that room when I felt her lips go over mine again. Making my heart start again. My breathing came shakily and I let her push me onto the bed, which was more comfy than mine. It wasn't the bed that was going through my mind at the moment.

Bella was on top of me with her lips still kissing mine passionately and fiery. I thought about what was going to happen. I thought about being half naked in front of her, completely exposed and vulnerable. I trusted her, don't get me wrong because it wasn't that. It was the fact I had never been any portion of naked in front of anybody before. What if there was something wrong with me? What if... there was something wrong with my size? What if she was repulsed by me? What if she laughed instead? All these questions which equalled in my humiliation and embarrassment held me back.

"Wait." I broke the kiss reluctantly. Bella showed she was listening and looked at me through those dreamy eyes I adored. "I- I – I can't."

"Why not?" Bella asked and the thought of her being disappointed about it made me giddy inside.

"What if there's something wrong with me?" I saw no point in keeping the truth from her.

"I don't care." Bella replied with easy honesty and she kept having the same dreamy effect on me like she always did.

"You would. I'm not like other guys you have dated before, your used to the best and that's something I'm not-"

"Edward you are the best." Bella told me. "I have dated a few guys before and I have loved some of them before but not as much as I love you now, I've never loved a boy this much before. Your turning into my everything."

I think the airway to my lungs got blocked because I was suddenly finding it hard to breath. I think I just got McDreamied. My brows gradually met and I opened my mouth to speak after clearing my throat once. "You mean that?"

I noticed her glance down and seconds later her lips were touching mine, slowly moving other them and then with them. This kiss was arguably the most passionate we had shared but sweet at the same time. Nothing compared to anything in that moment. Just spending time with her was enough, but sharing moments like these were just magical. It made me feel like I was in some sort of film where the geek constantly gets charmed by the popular girl.

When the kiss ended I was left panting. "I mean it." Bella confirmed surely.

I smiled. "I still don't get it you know."

"That's because you don't see yourself clearly."

"Maybe." I nodded, giving her some accomplishment. "But I do see you."

Our lips met again, and again, and again. I guess you could say we made out for a good ten minutes before we ended up cuddling under the covers. I whispered against her neck if we could watch Star Wars again and she nodded so I popped it in and lunged back into bed so I could hold her in my arms, where she belonged. Where she was safe.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	45. A Bit Of Cheeky Teasing

Star Wars had finished a long while ago now, the credits had rolled down forty minutes ago give or take. All to hear was the theme tune playing on repeat and the play button flashing every now and then to draw attention to itself. My curious thoughts were never ending however on what could have happened tonight if I were less self conscious. What nearly happened. I knew far too well it would be beyond enjoyable but how could I expose myself in such a way comfortable enough to enjoy it? Would I ever be able to do it? I lifted my arm up that held the remote and lowered the volume down even more. I leaned over to Bella who was either asleep or about to be.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmhm." She acknowledged me with very little interest - exhausted. Maybe it wasn't very moral of me to wake up - or keep someone from getting sleep - when they got stabbed a week or so ago... but, I was curious.

"I love you." I told her first.

"I love you too." She replied and I thought it was adorable because she wasn't all there.

I pursed my lips, hesitated and then followed through on my curious thoughts bravely. "How many guys have you gone down on?" I popped.

Bella inwardly and outwardly groaned in what I believe was dread, rolling into the cushion she had been resting on.

"I won't be upset or anything, everyone has a past. I just want to know." I left out the part of me having zero past and left it to the point I was making.

"Why?" She rubbed her face, waking up a little now.

I shrugged. "Curiousity." I replied truthfully.

"Three." She answered in the cushion again and I figured it could be worse.

"Three different guys or three different times?" I interrogated in need of clarification.

"Three different guys." She established tiredly.

I took the new information in and nodded once before stopping to view her. I breathed in and scrunched my face because I was about to ask something even more painful. It was one thing for her to give pleasure to other men but it was another thing for other men to give her pleasure like that - in a way which I had not. "How many men have gone down on you?" She sighed and muttered something about me needing to just go to sleep - or something along those lines. That's why I reminded her that I wouldn't be mad or hurt if she told me and that I just wanted to know.

"Fine. Six." She answered.

"Six?!" I shrieked without warning and unfortunately caused Bella to jump and roll right off the edge of the bed she had been clinging onto before. I cursed and shuffled over, army-style, to check on her and see if she was alright. She had fallen with her hands rubbing her face and one leg arched up. It was suitable to say she both looked cute and sexy. "Sorry." I apologized timidly with an amused smile.

"Hmhm." She responded in her hands, not believing my apology. "You promised." She recalled/reminded.

"I'm not mad or anything I was just... flabbergasted that's all." I tried to explain with a chuckle.

She stood up and stretched before giving me a blanc look, "I don't know what that means." She replied, confused.

I pulled a smile. "Surprised."

"Oh," She nodded in understanding and then frowned. "Why don't you just say that? Who says flabbergasted - that's such a weird word to use." I chortled and crawled on all fours until I reached her and was able to pull her slowly down to the bed with me again, moving backwards.

"Apparently I do." I retorted, trailing a finger down her shoulder, stomach then circled around her hip.

"It sounds silly." She thought and I laughed.

"I guess." My lips found there way to her neck relatively quickly and were lightly grazing at first until they were planting wet kisses on the soft tasty skin there. I moaned at the source of enjoyement but also purposely deep and long.

Bella sighed softly after a moment and pushed me off while also pulling away, "Stop your turning me on." She folded her arms.

This rendered me confused and I laughed because I was also very pleased I could have that effect on her. "What's the problem with that?" I challenged and positioned myself up enough so I could glance down and leave a large hand on her perfectly toned stomach. I pulled more of a smirk than what would be classed as a smile. "Shall we make it seven?" I offered more than willingly.

"No." Bella rejected me and I felt both hurt and confused.

"Why?" I slipped my trespassing hand away reluctantly.

"It's not that." She enlightened me, briefly holding the hand that had moved and pecking my cheek before explaining. "Your making me feel guilty." She explained. "Or rather selfish." She corrected.

My brows met in the middle. "I'm not following." I addressed.

"You've already fingered me and I haven't done anything for you, Lauren told me about how she uses guys just for herself and I don't want to be like her. I'm not using you." She added at the end as if she were worried.

My frown deepened and I shuffled closer to her, "I know." My other arm drapped over her while my other hand clasped hers still.

She nodded.

"And by the way," I wanted to make this crystal clear before we moved on. "It's so cute that you think your the only one who gets something out of fingering you." How come when she said that word it was super hot and when I said it, it sounded normal.

"Well... I get more out of it." Her amused dazzling smile returned and I rejoiced at the sight. I didn't like seeing her worried and guilty for something that is unnecesary. Everything was okay.

"We both get the same out of it." I was certain that it was just as fun for me as it was for her.

She chuckled lightly, "Not really."

I grinned and leaned down to capture her lips with mine. Her lips reacted with mine naturally and we kissed in perfect sync. My hand moved with hers as I dragged them down to her side. My lips caught her bottom one and nibbled gently. I manouvered our hands to her inner thigh with a hint of a smirk.

"Edward." Bella complained reluctantly, pulling our hands away to halt any further progress I planned to make - which I did. I sighed in the kiss and smiled cheekily.

"There's not many things I like more." I announced honestly.

"Good." She shrugged a little and with a single nod before reaching my lips again, moving slowly and passionately.

After a while I submitted and pecked her lips. "I'll let you go sleep now." I allowed with a smile. Then I kept a straight face and my tone serious. "But... just so you know," I began and grabbed either side of her face to smother her lips firmsly and passionately with no restraint, my tongue skimmed her lips before diving into her mouth and exploring,drawing and dancing until I slowly pulled back while cucking on her lips and then pecking them softly. I stared into her eyes with the same seriousness. "You just missed out on that down there." My eyes flickered down to her green shorts and killer legs, what I didn't tell her was that she could very easily persuade me into giving her another chance.

I showed the smile that had been wanting to show, beaming at her with playful innocence. "Night." I pecked her lips again and suddenly moved away, rolling over the otherside to close my eyes and partially hide under the covers. After a few seconds or so I heard her curse and for some reason couldn't get to sleep anymore... wonder why?

**Hello guys! Thanks for your support and reviews I love reading them and sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Edward's turned a little cheeky hasn't he lol. What a tease! Thanks for reading and if you can please leave a review!**


End file.
